


My Heart Don't Come Cheap

by saawinchester



Series: Sweet Heart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John, Adorable Xander, Amazing Balthazar, Asshole Dean, Awesome Dean, Awesome Gabe, Awesome Sam, Awesome parent Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Caring Xander, Cheating Anna, Closeted Dean, Cocky Dean, Counselor Pamela Barnes, Curious Xander, Dean has regrets, Dean is Robin, Dean is insensitive at first but in due time will feel guilt, Destiel endgame, F/M, Gay Castiel, Guilty Dean, Heartbreak, Homophobe Anna, Homophobic John, Homophobic Language, Horrible Anna, Horrible Naomi, Hurt Dean, Jealous Balthazar, Jealous Dean, Judge Ellen Harvelle, Judge Rufus Turner, Kid Fic, Kid all over Dean, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Making Up, Married Dean, Mechanic Dean, Mpreg, Multi-tasker Dean, Officer Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Castiel, Pregnant Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabe, Protective Sam, Protective papa Cas, Pushy Balthazar, Rollercoaster of Emotions, Sad Castiel, Secretary Missouri, Sex, Slow Build, Strong Castiel, Sweet Xander, Talkative Xander, Wicked Naomi, Win Castiels heart, Xander has some of Cas features :), Xander loves batman, Xander terms Impala the Batmoblie, badass cas, breaking up, carrier Castiel, carrier sam, cute kid, eventual love, reunite, somewhat of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 73,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester kept their love a secret. Why? Well John was a homophobe  and Dean did not want his father to find out. One day Castiel finds out he is a carrier, the day he finds out he is 2 months pregnant.When Castiel tells Dean, his lover dumps him. Castiel is left to watch Dean live a normal life, dating and eventually marrying a girl named Anna Milton. It was heartbreaking for Castiel and he never thought he would pull through. That was until his baby, Xander was born.For 3 years his son was his whole world, keeping him happy. One day, Dean and his wife buy the house beside his, moving in. Will Castiel let this ruin his happiness or will he move forward? Fate has plans…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my second Destiel Fic. Please be gentle ♡♡♡
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.
> 
> Please note: Dean looks like his S9 scruffy self and Castiel like his S4 younger sexy self...well he is still sexy ;)

“At least Dean gave me you sweet pea” Castiel ran his fingers lightly through his son’s Sandy blonde hair. His son was only 3 years old. He was the sweetest kindest soul out there. Always happy and smiling. This little human was his source of strength in the toughest of times. He laid a goodnight kiss on his baby’s head before shutting the door gently behind him.

This was Castiel Novak’s life. He lived a life as a single parent. Why? Because the man he loved was too afraid to take a step further for fear of being judged and frowned upon. The man he loved was a tough man, yes he was, but he was a man that held his father’s opinion above all else. And his father didn’t approve of a gay relationship. Always speaking against the LGBTQ community, always condemning them. Their relationship was secret.

But Castiel found out something a little too late into their relationship. He was a carrier. It was very rare in males but possible. And the time he found out was when he fell sick, vomiting and feeling down. He went to a family doctor, tests were run and lo behold he was 2 months pregnant. And for the first time in Castiel’s life he was scared. He was scared of how his boyfriend would react. But he knew he had to tell Dean. Dean had every right to know. And maybe this would change how Dean sees things and he would finally choose he and the baby over whatever society or his father thought. That gave Castiel hope.

But he was….wrong. After they had a fierce lovemaking session, while still panting and breathing heavy, Castiel broke the news out to Dean. At first everything was quiet before Dean got up and started hastily throwing on his clothes without saying a word.. Castiel’s heart rate picked up, this was not normal Dean behavior, something was wrong. Castiel normally went over to his lover to comfort him whenever he was not feeling well or down. And that’s what he did. Getting off the bed and walking towards his lover with just the sheets for cover.

Dean had his back turned to him, trying to button up his shirt. Castiel laid a hand gently on his lovers bicep. Wrong move because Dean turned around and shoved Castiel back making him land his ass on the floor. The heartwrenching part was the look of disgust and rage that radiated from Dean. Castiel shakily asked, “Dean what’s wrong?”

With the look of hurt Castiel flashed him, Dean felt like the world’s largest dick, wanting to run over to his lover and engulf him in his arms, protect him from all the pain and suffering, but right now his anger outdoes all. _How can Castiel ask him such a stupid question?_ He spat out, “What’s wrong? What’s wrong?! You’re what’s wrong Cas! Everything about you is wrong! You’ve got the wrong sex, wrong feel….and now…now you tell me you’re pregnant!....Fuck that’s messed up Cas!” Dean took deep breaths trying to calm his anger, he looked at Cas’s teary face, “I think we need to end this Cas. I need to find someone my father will approve of and that person ain’t you”.

“Please Dean don’t! I need you more than ever now”, Castiel wept and pleaded. “What about the baby Dean? This is your child in my womb”.

Dean moved away from Castiel, even though those last few sentences touched his heart, he still wouldn’t risk it, his tone much lower, “I’m sorry Cas but that thing is an abomination. And it ain’t my child. It’s sick. Disgusting for a man to bear a child. I can’t be with you anymore. I need a normal stable life Castiel”. Dean walked towards the door ignoring Castiel’s pleas, his own tears forming in his eyes as he laid a hand on the doorknob, his voice cracked as he spoke without turning, “Good bye Castiel. Have a good life”.

Castiel sobbed as he watched the love of his life walk out the door. He never spoke to Dean again but he saw. He saw the mechanic he loved with another red headed beauty not long after. The most popular girl in town, Anna Milton. The painful thing about it was when Dean saw him around, heck they accidentally ran into each other a couple of times in the grocery store, him and his pregnant belly. He always saw Dean glance at his big tummy, opening his mouth as if wanting to say something but than walks away last minute. That always tore Castiel up.

There was even the time he ran into Dean with John. John always cursed at him, saying he was despicable and Dean used to laugh at what his father had said about him. The trouble with a small town news spread quick and soon he was the laughing stock of people. But he wasn’t alone. Gabe had come and stayed with him, taking care of him and looking after him till this present time.

Before Xander was born, Dean and Anna had gotten married. Castiel locked himself in his room and cried his heart out. He swore from that moment on he would never give his heart out so easily for anyone to love.  After the wedding Dean and Anna moved elsewhere. Dean never saw the magnificent child he had bore. But that was ok.  From the moment those green eyes peered up at him and a sweet little smile was aimed at him,  he knew all else around him was insignificant. This human was his whole world . 

And for 3 whole years, life with Xander Marcus Novak is the most coloful and happiest he has ever been. This little human made everyday worth living. But one day, by the cruel hand of fate something happened. Dean and Anna Winchester moved back into town, this time buying a house next door to his. _Why was life so cruel sometimes?_ But Castiel promised himself that he wouldn’t let the difficult times ruin what he has built for himself. No way he would. Dean could have his NORMAL apple pie life he always wanted. That was the man’s right. As for him, he was going to live his own life with his amazing little boy. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and motivating comments...
> 
> Castiel and Xander play Marco Polo...
> 
> Dean comes over for introductions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Xander is still developing his speech so he makes errors trying to pronounce words which is so adorable ♡
> 
> Anyway here is a guide to Xanders words:
> 
> Powo means Polo  
> Ander means Xander  
> Marth means March  
> Sowwee means Sorry  
> Whadaya means What do Ya

“Marco” Castiel was blindly feeling behind the curtain, ears open to hear his son’s response.

“Powo”, Came a little squeak from the corner followed by a little muffled giggle.

Castiel and Xander were playing a game of hide and seek. Xander says it was papa’s  turn to find him so here they were. Castiel knew his way around the house and he knew his sons hiding spot. It was inside a little cabinet that was just along the hallway that he used to store towels in. He slowly opened the door and reached his hand out meeting soft delicate hair, “Hmmmm this doesn’t feel like Xanders hair….oh what could it be?”

Suddenly Xander burst into a fit of giggles, “Papa is me! Ander!”

Castiel opened his eyes chuckling, heaving his happy baby into his arms, “Oh look it is my baby Xander”.

Xander wrapped his hands around his papa’s neck,  placing a quick peck on his papa’s cheek, “you finds me papa”.

Castiel smiled fondly at his baby, bouncing him up and down, “Yes I did my little piglet”. He started walking towards the kitchen, “Now time for lunch…how about papa make you a ham and cheese sandwich…you like that?”

Xander started bouncing on his tush, he pointed ahead, “Marth”.

Castiel chuckled at his babies adorableness, “Ok my little hungry piglet” 

Throughout the lunch little Xander shared his dream about gummy bears to his papa. Little Xander giggled so loudly whenever Castiel said something funny or made funny faces at him. Castiel watched on with so much love listening intently to every word his baby said. _This was happiness, this was all he needed._

* * *

 **Dean**  

Dean was kind of against the idea of going over to introduce themselves to the neighbors. I mean they just moved in a day ago. Shouldn’t there be like a waiting period or something? Well when he voiced this to Anna, she scoffed and demanded that they go and make acquaintance with the neighbors.  Dean felt nervous now. _Why?_ Well he knew who their neighbor was and call him a coward but Dean was actually scared to face Castiel after three whole years. But what the wife demands goes.

As they were approaching the front steps of the little white Victorian home, Anna received a call. She had to leave. Said she had a friend to catch up with. Saved by the bell he thought, however, Anna told him to go introduce himself, she will meet the neighbor later.  She also mentioned that she wanted details of how the meet goes. Lord help him.

As Dean approached the front door, a child’s happy giggles could be heard. He smiled at the happiness that radiated through the little ones laugh. But after a few seconds, he began to realize something,  Deans heartrate started to increase, could this be his….No, no it’s not his.   _For heaven’s sake man up Dean._ He took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles three times on the mahogany wood.

Before he could knock again, the door swung open to come face to face with……….. no one. He could than hear a gravelly adult voice calling out, _Xander Marcus Novak! What did papa say about opening the front door on your own?!_ The sound of hurried footsteps were getting louder. Dean braced himself ready to meet Castiel but was startled and jumped slightly when a tiny voice from below answered, “Sowwee Papa” Than the same little voice asked, “Whadaya want Mr?”

Deans eyes immediately shot down. It was like someone had threw a bucket of ice cold water on him, the exact same moment he spotted the green eyes and curious stare of the Sandy blonde 2 and a half foot human. All he could do was stare at the child, heart swelling and stunned. _I have a son_. He didn’t even hear Castiel approach. He just broke focus when Castiel pulled the little one behind his leg as if shielding him.  

That seemed to bring Dean back to his senses. He took in the sight of the gorgeous man with cerulean blue eyes before him. He gulped as he saw the look of _protective papa bear_ Castiel aimed him. The stare Castiel aimed him was cold and heartless. Dean wanted to run and hide. Than the voice he never thought he would hear again asked rather harshly, “What can I help you with Mr. Winchester?”

 _Ouch_. Well I deserved that. “Oh um….hello Cas-“

“Its Mr. Novak”, Castiel raised his chin up defiantly, crossing his arms along his chest.

Dean swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “Um sorry…Um Mr. Novak…I just um…stopped by to meet and greet…you know being new neighbors and all”. _Christ Dean._

Castiel looked on bored, “Aha…….well I’m Mr. Novak…..This here”, Castiel placed a hand on the little boys head, “is Xander MY SON….and you are Mr. Winchester, married to Mrs. Anna Winchester….welcome to the neighborhood….now if you don’t mind….my son and I are going to watch his favorite Cartoon…take care”.

Dean wanted to say something, anything but the door slammed shut on his face. _Crap well that went well._ Castiel really doesn’t like him now. And that hurt a part of him. He wouldn’t lie. As he walked home, something else kept coming to mind. That little kid, Xander. His heart squeezed as the image of the innocent face swam before him.  That face.... he was a replica of him. That child was his and he just….he just abandoned him. Like something unimportant. For the first time in Deans life, he questioned, was giving up the one you love, your own flesh and blood worth it? Just so you can avoid the world’s and your fathers criticism. Was it worth it Dean? Was losing the chance to be a dad to a precious innocent human worth it? Whatever the question, Dean felt disgusted with himself.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again Feedback please...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Anna have sex...sorry..
> 
> Castiel gets annoyed by all the loud noises from the neighbours house and calls someone to take care of the problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide to Xanders words:
> 
> Sweep means sleep

Dean was not feeling himself. The image of Castiel and Xander kept creeping into his mind. The way Cas had acted towards him with contempt. The way little Xander…sweet baby Xander…peered up at him with such sweet innocence, not knowing that he was staring at his own daddy. Dean furiously washed the plate in front of him, he glanced up staring at his own reflection in  the window before the sink. He felt sick to the gut and angry at himself.

He hadn’t realized he had stopped washing the dish, just staring ahead. He was startled when a warm body plastered itself onto his back. Anna ran her hands soothingly up and down his torso, kissing the back of his neck before whispering, “What are you thinking of baby?”

Dean licked his lips, “Nothing baby”. Deans mind turned elsewhere when his wife started to run her hand up and down his crotch trying to rile him up. Which was working. And maybe sex could take his mind off things. He placed the last dish on the rack, drying his hands before turning around. More arousal stirred within him as he saw what his wife was wearing. A white silk nighty that hugged her breasts well and only reached up to the globes of her ass. “Damn baby…what’s the occasion?”

Anna smiled coyly, working on Deans belt buckles, “Well honey I was thinking we christen the kitchen”.

Dean moaned as Anna started stroking his naked cock, their lips clashed in a deep wet kiss. Dean walked Anna back, slipping his hands just underneath the globes of her ass, heaving her up and situating her atop the island counter. He started to kiss down her neck as his hands pushed the dress up to her waist. He than removed both silky straps, he worked at the top half of her dress till her breasts were on full display. Without warning he grabbed a pink nipple between his teeth and sucked hard. 

Anna threw her head back at the electric pleasure that flowed through her as Dean ravished her nipples. She cried out even louder when Dean started to thumb at her clit before he ran two fingers down her folds than plunging into her wet vagina. “Ooohhh Dean”. He body was in a state of euphoria and before she knows it she is coming hard with a shrill scream, coating Deans fingers with her sex juices.

Dean can’t hold back anymore, he claims Anna’s mouth with his, removes his soaking fingers, gripping her bunched up dress at the hips tight, pulling his lovers ass to lean just near the edge before he rams his cock into the warm dripping hole of his wife. They both cry out in unison, gripping each other tight as they shook from pleasure.

After a minute, Dean begins to repeatedly thrust hard and fast into his lovers hole. The feeling of the tight wet heat around his cock felt so good. “Oh God Anna….feels so good baby”.

Anna placed a palm flat behind her, another wrapped around the back of Deans neck as she bounces on her husband’s 9 inch cock. Her breasts the center of focus for her lover as it bounced with every thrust into each other. Both were a panting, sweating mess. Wet sounds of a cock plunging into a soaking pussy combined with their breathless grunts and moans filled the kitchen. Both were driven over the edge within five minutes, Anna squirting come onto her lovers thick rod the same time Dean bit at her neck, letting out an animalistic muffled growl as he came deep and hard into his wife. 

Both breathing hard and just holding on. Dean was the first to speak, “Damn Anna”. He pulled out slowly as his wife let out a breathless chuckle, “Yeah I know right”. The couple dwelled in sweet kisses, cleaning up the counter before making it to their room. Dean didn’t let Anna get any sleep that night. They were like two people in heat, wanting….wanting…and wanting.

* * *

**CASTIELS RESIDENCE…**

Castiel couldn't sleep. Why? Well because of the loud moans that were coming out of the house next door. Deans and Anna’s house. It so happens that the couple's bedroom is directly opposite his and their houses aren’t far apart. _Thank God Xanders room is near the stairs or else his baby wouldn’t be able to sleep._

He was angry at the couple. _Don’t they have any decency? Don’t they realize that they have neighbors?_  And Dean…that asshole…should know better. His heart squeezed hard whenever he heard Deans pleasure filled voice. It was like someone just ripped his heart out and stomped on it over and over. The thought of Dean being pleasured by someone other than him was heartbreaking. _Forget about him Castiel. Don’t pull yourself down. You deserve much better._

He was grateful for that little voice of reason in his head. It always made him feel that there was more to life than crying over someone who doesn’t obviously love you. Someone that almost ruined you. But than again he can’t stop the tears that flow. He is angry with himself for showing such weakness. 

From the moment he laid eyes on Dean today, he couldn’t stop thinking of the _what if's._ He spaced out a lot today during watching his son’s favorite cartoon and while his son shared more imaginative stories. Eventually, Xander noticed and asked if papa was feeling ok? He mentally knocked his head on the wall, the most important person was in front of him and here he was thinking of a closeted ass like his ex. From than, he tried to be attentive and participate in his child’s activities. 

Now at the present moment, Castiel had to breath. He managed to get some sleep but was awoken again at 3am in the morning  as more sex noises came out of his neighbors house. He was getting annoyed now. His annoyance turned to anger when his little one, walked into his room, half awake, rubbing at his eyes, “Papa…cants sweeps…noisy”. Xander held up his beloved teddy, “Mr. Booboo cants sweeps too”.

Castiel held onto his anger as he lifted his son into his arms, kissing his head and walking them to the living room, _at least here they couldn’t hear anything._ He set his son on the floor, he knelt down to be eye levelled with his baby, running his hand down his son’s sweet chubby cheeks, “How about you sleep on the couch for a while…when the noise goes away than you and papa can go sleep in his room. Yeah?”

“Ok papa”.

“Good boy…now you seat on the couch….papa is going to fetch your pillows and cover ok?”

“Ok papa”. Xander doing as he was told.

As soon as Castiel entered his son’s room, he understood what his son meant by noise. Here it was like it was amplified which was weird but anyway he was going to take care of the noise once his baby is tucked in. Castiel liked his peace and quiet, especially during the night. Once his son was tucked in, Xander fell off to sleep. He kissed his baby boys head before he made his way to their landline. He dialed the familiar number of the police precinct.

“Hello this is officer Gabriel Novak of Sioux falls police department. How may I help you?”

Castiel was in no mood to talk for long, “Hey Gabe its me Cas.”.

The voice on the other end became more alert, “Is everything ok Cas?”

“Yes big bro…everything is fine at home…Its just I want to report a noisy neighbor”.

There was silence on Gabriel’s line for a good 30 seconds before he spoke, “You mean the Winchesters?”

“Yes Gabe the Winchesters.” Castiel went on to explain what the reason of the call was for and how all the noise was disturbing he and Xanders sleep time. Castiel could hear shuffling on the other side, he frowned. 

“Gabe were you listening?”

Gabe just replied in a hard voice that depicted seriousness, “I'm on my way baby bro. I’ll deal with this nonsense”.

Castiel bit his fingernail nervously, “Gabe maybe you should get another cop to pay them a visit?”

“Awwww Cassie are you worried that I am going to kick Deans ass, which he so deserves by the way, and then go to jail”.

Castiel rolled his eyes, “I only care about the latter”.

“Oh don’t worry boo…I’m a professional….anyway see ya in ten Cassie poo”.

Gabriel had hung up. Oh boy his brother was coming and possibly might kick Dean in the nuts for a whole lot more than disturbing the peace. Castiel just shrugged, muttering, “Uh whatever…should learn to keep your private matters on the down low”. Castiel managed to lay himself beside his son, holding him close and drifting off to sleep.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel pays the Winchesters a visit for noise pollution....oh what does he reveal..
> 
> Oh Gabe...

Dean just had another amazing orgasm a few minutes back. He was just laying in bed cuddled up to his knocked out wife when he spotted blue and red lights glowing through their white laced curtains. _What the hell? Did something happen to Cas and Xander?_ Now that thought had him jumping straight out of bed. His stomach churned, worry and fear flooding him. 

Anna woke up due to her husband’s bed jolting movement , she sat up suddenly seeing the urgency in the way Dean was pulling his boxers and shirt back on, “Dean what’s wrong honey?”

Dean was about to answer _nothing go back to sleep Anna_ , when a loud cracking knock sounded. He stopped what he was doing, aiming a confused stare at Anna before they both shrugged. He than quickly jogged down the stairs, he swung the door open, before he could see it coming, a fist collided straight to his mouth. Dean clasped his mouth, eyes watering and groaning in pain. He yelled, “What the fuck!”

Dean was about to say something when a familiar voice sounded, “Gabe what are you doing?” _It was Castiel._ Dean rubbed at his jaw, watching one figure in a police uniform and Castiel in his blue checkered boxers and white shirt, _damn he looked good_ , quarreling quietly in the corner, before Castiel stomped away. The police officer than approached, a look of danger marred his features. _So Gabe was a cop._ But than again Dean couldn’t help the anger that flared within him, he bellowed, “What the fuck was that for Gabriel?!”

The short blonde police officer just growled out, now standing a foot away from Dean, taking up a challenging stance, “THAT….Mr. Winchester…..is a long overdue punch”. He scowled, “In fact I should be giving you a major ass whooping for the way you treated MY brother and his unborn child at the time!...your son!”

“What son?”, Anna stepped to Deans side wearing a robe. She looked between Dean and Gabriel, firmly asking once more, “What son?!”

Dean immediately shot Gabe a warning glare but the trickster didn’t care. He just smiled mischievously,  winking at Dean, before he popped a lollipop into his mouth, swishing it around before he pulled it back out, saying in a soothing voice, “Oh Mrs. Winchester…I have a lot to tell you”.

“Gabe!” Dean spat out.

Gabriel wagged his lollipop, “Oh Deano….what’s with the constipated look?” He sighed dramatically, “Oh well I feel for you already big man….so I am going to do you a solid”.

Dean didn’t like the coy face Gabe aimed at him, _behind the mask was an evil agenda_ , his heart wrenched when Gabe turned to look at Anna, “How about I give you the censored version?...just because I'm feeling generous towards Deano here.”

Dean knew Gabe wasn’t going to let up, so he turned to Anna, panic evident in his voice, “Babe why don’t you go lie down? It’s early in the morning. I’ll deal with the cop ok honey?” _Dean could not believe this was happening._

Anna aimed Dean a questioning raised brow. Dean felt beads of sweat starting to form, starting to feel uncomfortable. Anna than blurted out words that made Deans stomach drop, “Tell me officer”.

Dean eyes bugged out, trying to communicate quietly to Gabe . _Don’t please. Don't._ Gabe aimed him a satisfying smile, “Oh well Anna, if you must insist….Your husband-“

“Gabe shut up!” Dean barked.

“ Dean you be quiet now!” Anna snapped at her husband. “Continue officer”.

“Short version….Deano here got my brother who is a carrier pregnant four years back , couldn’t man up and ditched him...my brother raised the child alone while Deano here got hitched....not a care in the world....I’ll let him give you the rest of the info ya?”

“What?!” Anna aimed a glare at Dean. “Do you have a child I do not know about Dean Winchester?!”

Dean was like a fish out of water. “Um Anna I can explain…please honey just hear me out?”

Gabe sang, “Busted, disgusted, never to be trusted”.

Dean snarled and lunged at the cop but Gabe stepped to the side, allowing Dean to lose his footing and hit the floor with a groan.

Gabe chuckled shaking his head, “Oh better not touch me Deano..your brother might not like it if you touched his fiance”.

Dean turned around, back still on the floor as he shouted, “What?! You and Sam?!”

Gabe aimed a lopsided grin down at him, winking, “Oh yes Deano. ..your brother and I are doing the horizontal tango and are getting married in another 3 months time”.

Dean didn’t know what was going on. Sam didn’t tell him he was dating…..a man. And Gabe of all people. His mind than went to his old man and his hate of gay people. He spat, “Dad wouldn’t approve of it?”

Gabe just shrugged, “Sam and I don’t really care what that homophobic dick thinks…All that matters is us being happy. Something you should have worked hard to keep instead of running away like the coward you are”.

Dean got up, “I'm not Gay!”

Gabe ignored him, “Could’ve fooled me Deano. You know it takes two to tango and make a baby right?” He than smirked at a scowling Dean, “If I remember correctly that involves you sticking your cock up my brothers sexy ass....anyway.....Good luck”. Gabe than turned to Anna, “Goodnight ma’am”.

Anna just nods stiffly, stink eye still aimed at Dean. Dean swallows . _Shit he is going to be in the doghouse after Gabes crap._ Son of a bitch. Just as he was about to enter the house Gabe called out to Anna who answered coldly _yes officer_.

The next words out of Gabes mouth made Dean turn red and Anna blush, “Can you please both lower your volumes when having sex. Neighbors can’t sleep because your husband here is moaning like a bitch in heat”. 

Anna shyly replied, “Yes officer”.

Gabe tipped his hat to them, “Chow chow”. Gabe turned around, a smirk made it’s way onto his face when he heard yells of Anna coming from the house. He chuckled, “Good luck Deano”.

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe tells Cas what happened...
> 
> Xander confesses something....
> 
> And Anna reveals her true colors...
> 
> WARNING: Homophobic language...please do not read if triggered..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: You will notice that little Xanders words are not pronounced nicely. Well he is three and still learning and is totally adorable.
> 
> Here is a guide to Xanders words:
> 
> Unca means uncle  
> Fink means think  
> Otay means Okay  
> Goo means Good  
> Monnin means Morning  
> Somefin means something  
> Deams means Dreams  
> Dink means Drink  
> Penty means Plenty  
> Menade means lemonade  
> Tirsty means thirsty  
> Gasses means glasses  
> Sowwee means Sorry  
> Bubewee means blueberry  
> Ame means Same

“YOU WHAT?!!!”

Gabe swore he was going to go deaf. He probably should have told Cas some other time when his brother wasn't  sleep deprived. Well guess he had no choice because Cas was a persistent man. He sighed, “Look Cas I know it was the right thing to do ok. And Anna has the right to know what type of a cowardly man her husband is”.

“Gabe that was not your place to tell!” Castiel pulled at his hairs, clearly frustrated.

Gabe felt annoyed, “Enough Cas. That man doesn't deserve any remorse. This was bound to happen someday….I just sped up the big reveal”. He than tapped his brother lightly on the back,” Look,  eventually Anna would come to be suspicious when she sees Xander. That kid is basically little Dean. You’d be blind not to see it”.

Castiel let out a tired sigh, plunking his ass on a nearby kitchen stool, “Maybe you’re right Gabe, but I still think that he should have been the one to tell his wife that he had a son”.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Cas I bet Dean would have no problem hiding the fact that he has a son. He would rather save himself”.

“You don’t know that Gabe”.

“Are you defending that asshole Cas?!”

“No Gabe I’m not”.

“Good because I am good at reading stuff like this and that man wasn’t going to say shit…now how about we forget that asshole for a while huh?”

As if on queue, little feet could be heard approaching, in walked Xander, still holding on to Mr. BooBoo. The little ones eyes lit up when he saw who was with his papa, “Unca Gabe! Unca Gabe!”

Gabe beamed, reaching out and heaving his little adorable nephew into his arms, kissing his cheek repeatedly, making the little one giggle. “How are you my little munchkin?”

“I good”. Xander than whispered into his uncle’s ear, “I fink I wets my bed Unca Gabe”.

 _Oh so that’s the smell._ Gabe smiled encouragingly at his slightly jittery nephew,  he whispered back into Xanders ear, “I think you should be a brave little boy and tell papa sweetheart”.

Xander nodded, “Otay unca Gabe”. 

Gabe placed his nephew down who immediately jumped into his papa’s arms. Castiel gave Gabe a knowing look, wiggling his nose as a sign he knew. However, Castiel chose to be quiet and let his baby confess to him when ready. He quickly pecked his baby on the lips, smiling, “Good morning my love”.

“Goo monnin Papa”, Xander replied jovially. The little one pecked Castiel on the nose making him chuckle. Xander than puts his index finger in his mouth sucking on it and looking deep in thought before he blurted shyly, “I say somefin papa”.

Castiel continued to play dumb, “Aha what is it baby? What do you want to say?”

“I do a wee wee on my beds”.

Castiel fake gasped, “You didn’t love? What happened?”

“I has bad deams”.

Castiel nodded, “Ok what was the dream about love?”

Xanders eyes immediately opened wide, suddenly eager to tell the story, “Booboo and me we dink penty menade cause we tirsty…we dink big gasses and we wanna wee wee…so we wee wee ame time. I sowwee papa”.

Castiel smiled fondly at his baby, running his hand down his babies cheek, “thank you for being honest sweetheart. I’m proud of you for telling papa that you and Mr. Boo boo wee wee. And you are both forgiven….so how about we go change the sheets off your bed while uncle Gabe makes breakfast. Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Xander bounced and turned to his chuckling uncle, squealing, “Bubewee pancakes unca Gabe”.

Gabe winked, “Blueberry Pancakes it is champ”.

“Yay!!”

* * *

**Winchester Residence..Same Time**

Anna rubbed at her temples, she was getting a headache, she glanced up at her husband who had walked into the kitchen cautiously. After the big reveal last night by Dean himself after Gabe left, Anna had him sleep on the couch. Now here they were 8am in the morning. She was tired of the tension between them, she sighed tiredly meeting Deans apologetic look, “I am hurt that you lied to me Dean. You should have trusted enough to tell me about your…….past with that man and that child”.

Dean didn’t like the way Anna’s face twisted in disgust when mentioning Castiel and Xander. She has expressed in the past that she was not fond of the LGBTQ community. It was one of the reasons she got along with his father. He chose to ignore though, wrapping a hand around her waist from behind, speaking softly, “I’m sorry baby. I really am. Please forgive me?”

Anna leaned back into him, “I forgive you Dean. Already did long time ago”. She than added out of the blue, “You should have told me your ex was next door. Would have looked for another house”.

Dean kissed her cheek, “You loved the house so much baby. It is your dream home. As long as you are happy than I am, no matter where we stay”.

Anna smiled, “thank you babe”. Than her eyes looked at the house outside, she scowled, “That fag and his spawn are not going to be a problem are they?”

Deans heart clamped at the way Anna talked about Cas and little Xander. He didn’t want to repeat what she had said because it felt wrong so all he replied was, “Not a problem”.

“Good. And Dean?”

“Yes Anna?”

“Your father is coming in for dinner today. I think it’s best we keep all this crap to ourselves”.

Dean nodded, “Yes Anna. I think that’s a good idea”.

Inside Dean felt like shit. There was just too many things going on now that he didn’t really know what direction to head in. But he knew that Xander was someone he wouldn’t get out of his mind. Maybe it was time to talk to his brother.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you to all my readers for sticking through the tough times...there is alot ahead...but I believe in change and I believe anyone can change for the better...they just need purpose and the right support and encouragement...Change however doesn't happen overnight but in time it's possible..
> 
> Dean and Anna have a hugh fight...for the first time Dean speaks out...
> 
> Dean visits Sam...

Dean felt like he was about to explode and if he didn’t get away from the house than he would. Why? Well he thought that Anna would just drop everything about Castiel and Xander but apparently she wouldn’t stop. She just kept going on and on about how abnormal it is. And everytime she brought up the topic Dean would find himself getting irritated and angry. Especially when the topic resonated around little Xander. Whenever that name came up, Deans heart would clench and he would feel the building of guilt and shame at his own self. And to make himself feel more like crap, the fact that Dean just let Anna curse how she wanted , just so they could stop fighting made him feel low. 

It was around lunch, Anna repeated for the sixth or seventh time, “Men should never be able to bear children. It’s despicable. I mean seriously Dean, you actually slept with someone like that, and that child is-“

Dean slammed his fist on the kitchen counter, “”Enough Anna!...Just stop Ok!.... And please stop calling them disgusting and despicable….they are still people and Xander is innocent!”

Anna stood up, hands on her hips, “How dare you? You should be on my side Dean!...You never said anything to stop me before when I said crap about them!”

“Well that’s because I didn’t want to fight anymore ok!...Just this whole repetitive thing you are doing is giving me a whiplash….And you and I certainly have no right to curse and down play them…they never did anything to us ok…so just leave it alone!”

Anna ignored everything Dean said, screaming, “This is how you repay my forgiveness. You defend them. When you were the one that lied to me this whole time!...You’re the one that’s heartless and abandoned their child!”

“Yes I lied to you Anna because it’s better not to think of the wrong I did. It hurts less that way, so I pretended ok and it wasn’t my intention to see Castiel again…That’s why we moved away…..Hell I was told that his child had died during child birth. But I was wrong. That someone lied to me ok!”

Anna sneered, “So what you saying you regret everything?  You want to get to know that kid now that you know….it’s alive”.

Deans silence was answer enough for Anna. She yelled, “Get out Dean! Leave now and come back when I am feeling better!”

“Anna you’re being overdramatic!.....You have nothing to worry about since Castiel would never allow me to be close to his child…I have hurt him too much…I just don’t want to hear any more nasty things said ok…drop it!” Dean got up grabbing his keys and jacket heading for the front door.

Anna followed behind, yelling, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Dean just spoke over his back, “I’m going out for a drive Anna…See you in the evening”. Dean shut the door behind him, he hurriedly walked to his Impala, he got in, started the ignition and started driving. Tears started to flow down his cheeks without him realizing as thoughts of Castiel’s heartbroken look and the word _abomination_ spoken by his cowardly self started to cross his mind. Anna, he loved Anna but it seemed that things weren’t quite satisfactory between them. This was the biggest fight they have had to date. He was good at suppressing his emotions and he always liked to please his father. _His father's soldier,_ Sam would say. Sam. He needs to see Sam.

* * *

**SAMS RESIDENCE..**

Dean walked up the footpath all the way to the front door of this perfect cottage style home. He took a deep breath and wrapped his knuckles three times on the door. Dean was actually thinking that this was a bad idea when the door opened to reveal a very tall figure with long shoulder length hair. They both stood, staring at one another before Dean let out a stuttered, “S-Sam”.

Sams tears was flowing by now. He pulled his brother into his arms, hugging him close, “Dean. Oh Dean so good to see you”.

They pulled apart smiling at one another before Sam invited him in. Dean was led to the living room, taking a seat and accepting Sams offer of a beer. They both sat silently for a while, Dean focused on peeling the label off the beer bottle before he looked up at his brother who just studied him with a look of concern. He brushed it off, “How have you been Sam?” 

“I’ve been good Dean. …And you big bro?”

Dean shrugged, “Yeah I been good too…Well mostly”.

Sam was good at picking up Deans cues. He asked, “Dean you found out about your son Xander huh?”

Deans head shot up to meet his brothers gaze, blurting, “You know? How?”

“Gabriel never hides anything from me Dean. And Dean I’m not the only one who knows. Dad found out the time Cas became pregnant. He was suspicious whenever he would see you with Cas so he did some digging of his own. I don’t know how but Dad found out it was yours. Of course you were already with Anna at the time. ….And I think Roy-“

“Roy was the one that told me Cas' baby didn’t survive Sam”.

“He was paid to lie to you by dad Dean so that you wouldn’t come back. He knew that you would have the urge to visit the child and once you did his son would probably run back to Cas. He didn’t want that”.

Dean was stunned, “How do you know all this Sam?”

Sam smiled, “He is not the only one good at digging for information Dean”.

A feeling of betrayal and anger was starting to surface, he firmly stated, “Why didn’t you tell me all this Sam? Huh? Why didn’t you tell me you knew about Cas and I?”

Sam shook his head in disbelief, “Dean you wouldn’t have listened. You would have just dissed everything I told you at the time. I’m guessing you’re still closeted . Castiel told Gabe everything about how your relationship was and my fiance told me. I tried to keep in contact with you after you moved, tried to tell you what I knew about Xander and dad but you practically disappeared. I wasn’t able to find you. You’re good at living no trace behind too. I even asked Dad and he wouldn’t let me know”. Sam scowled deep in thought, “He said that us carriers should just stay the fuck away from his son. His exact words”.

Dean tried to calm himself but something in Sam’s explanation came back to him. He turned to his brother, “What do you mean us carriers?”

Sam rubbed a hand along his slightly swollen tummy, “It means I found out I was a carrier a year after you moved. Now Gabe and I are expecting our first child in another 6 months time”.

Dean didn’t notice his brothers bump because of his loose shirt. Right at the moment Dean didn’t know what to say. He looked up at his brother who was smiling and rubbing his bump. That happiness made Dean happy. Sams happiness was always top priority for him. “Are you happy Sam?”

“Yes I am very much Dean”.

“Is it worth it?” Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Sams bump. But Sam knew what his brother meant.

Sam smiled, “Yes Dean having a baby is very much worth it even if it’s not deemed right by society norms. Even if it means our father will disown me which he has done. This baby is worth everything. Every single damn thing. And I would never give it up for the world.”

Deans heart thumped at his brothers words, he uttered out of the blue, “Do you think he will give me a chance?”

Sam held his brothers hand in his, looking him straight in the eye, " Honestly Dean. I think you were an asshole and what you did to Cas is deemed unforgivable. But that doesn’t mean you can’t change Dean. It won’t excuse your past actions but if you try and you prove yourself worthy than in time maybe…just maybe Cas may let you be a part of Xanders life…it’s by a long shot…but it’s possible…but you must prove it Dean. You must be ready to take the big hits that society and dad will give you. No more hiding Dean. But of course the choice is yours. Think about it hard and make up your mind Dean. You cannot toy with Castiel again. It will ruin him. And remember there are people who love you, I will be there every step of the way big bro. This I promise you”.

Dean for the first time in a long time cried. Cried for the man he lost. For the wrongs he did. He cried and found comfort in his brothers arm. For the first time ever he found hope.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter...First a few words, I would like to thank those that have folllowed the story and provided me with the motivation to carry on..also to those that gave Kudos...you are all amazing..Now I know that maybe my writing may not meet the expectations of a few readers but I honestly try my best. I may not be well versed with emotions and describing situations well but I do give it my all. Nothing is ever perfect...certainly not my writing but I learn from you wonderful readers. Also it may be due to the fact that I do not come from a first world country (And im not saying that those that are not first world are poor in English....I believe that we have alot to offer and are very talented...I am speaking for myself only so no offence meant)...English is my second language but whatever knowledge I have I mostly gain from school, books I read and stories here in the site...Thank you so much again for giving this story a chance ♡
> 
> This Chapter is all Cas...

Castiel laughed as he watched his son Xander run around in a circle while in his little Batman suit. His son was telling him a story about how Batman saves the day.  He was making swooshing noises as he opened his little hands out. His baby was a very good story teller.

Castiel counted himself blessed to have such a wonderful baby boy in his life. Of course, his mind would automatically drift off to the times before his son’s conceivement . Firstly, the good memories would floor in, and most of it included Dean. The man who had swept him off his feet.

**5 years back..**

He first met Dean when his car needed some fixing. Dean worked at Singers Auto shop. Dean was very charming man from the get go. Castiel knew he himself was a handsome man but he rarely held the attention of many. Why? Well he was the reserved type, and more focused on his job as an accountant. He was just starting at a prestigious accounting firm at Sioux falls. Yes, men asked him out, but they got bored eventually.

With Dean it was different. It was like he felt a pull towards the handsome man from the get go. It wasn’t because Dean was smart at sweet talk, no, more along the lines of caring, invested in his interests and always made it his initiative to make Castiel smile or laugh as soon as they met. Even though he was his usual boring self, Dean still kept coming back for more. Soon he became Castiel’s drug and vice versa.

They were inseparable, spending a lot of time together, however, after a month of dating, Castiel noticed how they used to not eat in crowded places, not holding hands in public, there was no PDA and Dean seemed to stand afar from him with his hands in his pocket. He also noticed that Dean always came to introduce him as a friend whenever anyone asked. And that hurt him, made his heart clench.

One day Castiel decided to confront his boyfriend and Dean confessed. Saying that he wasn’t out of the closet, that his father would kill him if he ever found out and that he still cared for him and wanted the relationship to carry on. Dean had asked for time. Time in order to tell his dad, his brother and friends. And Castiel decided to grant Dean his wish on the grounds that yes it was a big step to take.

Dean was a very passionate lover and slowly they fell in love. It was during a year into their relationship when Dean started talking about how his father would come visiting asking if he has been keeping in the straight and narrow. Dean talked about how his father would set him up on dates with girls without informing him first. How his father constantly yelled at him, asking if he was queer because he never met any of his girlfriend’s. 

That right there triggered Dean a lot. Eventually Castiel found out how abusive and controlling Deans father would be when Dean was a teen. He also found out that Dean had been caught once having sex with his high school boyfriend.  His dad had beaten him up badly that day. So bad that he passed out and had a broken arm and bruises all over him.  That was the day Sam broke his silence yelling at his dad. Those bruises were the first of many.  Dean had become a more cautious individual. . Even if he moved out of the house at 18, he still carried that fear.

However, he had promised Castiel that he was going to come out soon. That he loved Cas and was willing to try. But Cas noticed that they started having fights for small reasons and Dean would just up and leave after sex. It was like they were starting to disconnect and Castiel was scared of what that might mean. Castiel found out he was pregnant at the time and when he told Dean, hoping that this would mend their slightly broken bond. That’s when everything went to shits. 

Dean had rejected him and the baby, along with nasty comments. He had never thought he would ever hear his lover say those hurtful things to him. It burned Castiel and he wept for days. Of course, Castiel also had hope. He told himself that Dean was obviously shocked and just needed time to digest the news. He would come back. Dean always came back to him. Well this time he was wrong.

**Present time..**

And now, he carries this bitterness towards the man. Anger, hurt, disgust at the man who lived next door to him. When Dean came over to introduce himself to them, well, he was shocked but he was more frustrated that this man could look so calm and collected and just say, _Hey Cas, just wanted to come do introductions_. Just like nothing ever happened. Well Cas didn’t need introductions from them. He would have been fine if they just stayed in their house.

And the way Dean looked at his baby. Like he was in awe. Oh please. How dare he look at his child that way? It’s appalling. Castiel felt the need to protect his child from such a monster. His baby is innocent and will never know the things Dean had said about him when he was still in Castiel’s womb because he never wants his child to be upset. Castiel wanted Dean gone from his sight immediately and boy did that happen when he shut the door on his face. That man can go back to his wife.

And when Gabe told him about the way Dean behaved when he confronted him just told him that the man was still so far into Narnia, he even tried to hide it from his wife. Dean still hadn’t changed. He was still the same closeted man. And if Dean ever thought that he could just waltz into their lives stating that he wanted to be a dad, well he has another thing coming. Castiel is not going to just let his son be around someone who hasn’t even got his act straight yet. No way, not when his baby boys heart is involved. 

Castiel still loves the man, he was his only love but he will never fall victim if he ever chooses to advance in the future. And Castiel was ready to move forward. Oh yes he was, he was determined to prove to himself and others that he deserves everything good. He and his son. So to prove that to himself, Castiel agreed to go out on a date with someone his best friend, Charlie Bradbury, set him up with. A doctor by the name Balthazar DeAngelo.

Balthazar  and he had met only once when Charlie took him out. He and Balthazar had made easy conversation and the man was very much attentive. That night the Englishman dropped him back home, shooting him a charming smile that actually made him blush. Later Charlie had informed him that Balthazar had told her he likes Castiel. So Charlie came spreading her information and gave him Balthazars number. He messaged Balthazar, they started talking and now they have a date set up, for tonight.

Castiel is a changed man now. For 3 years now.  He doesn’t believe in hiding anymore.  Though it took him time to get back onto the dating wagon. So he was going to be honest from the get go with Balthazar. If Balthazar didn’t like the person he biologically is or he has issues with him having a son than he would end the date immediately. Castiel wanted to be with someone who would not be ashamed of him and his baby. Someone who was ready to take the whole package. Well all in all, he hoped all went well because he really liked Balthazar.

His son startled him from his long space out. The little one clambered onto his papa’s lap, “Papa?”

Castiel smiled, kissing his son’s head, “Yes baby?”

“Can we watches Nemo?”

Castiel chuckled, running his fingers through his sons soft hair, “How about we go play some outdoor sport huh? Like playing catch…it’ll be fun”.

Xander bounced on his little tush, “Ok papa”. Little Xander wanted to scramble immediately outside but Castiel called him back, crouching and meeting eye level with his baby.

“ Xander remove the Batman costume first love than we go out front together ok…you do not leave the house without papa sweetheart”.

Xander kissed his papa’s cheek, “Ok papa. I change”.

Castiel watched on fondly as his whole world skipped away to his room.  The most important person in his life, everything would revolve around . So far for them, despite the complications , all was well. Why? Well he refused to let anyone get in the way of their happiness. No way in hell.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Xander...by accident of course...
> 
> And Dean sees Castiel go out on a date...oh How will he react?

It was around 3pm when Dean reached back home. He was slightly hesitant to get out of the car and to face Anna but he knew that he had to.  As he walked up the footpath, he was caught by surprise when a plastic something hit the side of his face. It wasn’t painful but it was a shocker. He looked around but than a tiny voice came from below him.

“Scuse me Mr. Can I have ball back pwease?”

Dean gasped as he took in the site of the green eyed little one before him. He couldn't help the building of tears within his eyes and the disgust he felt towards himself. The clenching of his heart was stronger now. The little one smiled at him. He smiled back shakily , gathering himself before he picked up the ball,  crouching low and handing it back to the bright eyed little one, “Here ya go”.

Xander returned a full on megawatt smile, showing his adorable baby teeth, “Fank you”.

“You're welcome”. Dean was just about to ask _How was he doing today_ when Castiel’s voice came through, “Xander sweetheart…what’s taking you so long?” Dean got up immediately and watched the parent who was now stomping towards them, but adressing his child with softness,  “Xander I think it’s time for you to take an early bath love. Aunty Charlie will be here within the hour”.

“Ok papa” Xander turned to Dean, obviously missing the tension between the adults, “Bye bye Mr.!”

Dean gave a tiny wave, “Bye”. He gave a watery chuckle as he watched Xander run to his papa, who ruffled the little ones hair and pointed to the house. Xander skipped all the way to the front door, slipping into the house. Dean eyes than turned to meet the gaze of a scowling, angry Castiel, he rubbed the back of his neck,  clearing his throat, gesturing, “Great kid”.

Castiel crossed his arms along his chest, snapping, “You think I don’t know my kid is a great kid. I raised him so I damn well know Winchester!”

“No I wasn’t saying that-…Cas I-“ Dean started.

Castiel interrupted, “Save it! Stay away from my child Dean!” With that Castiel stomped off heading straight for the house and slamming the door behind him.

Dean swallowed, muttering, “Shit”. He deserved every damn word.

The voice of a frustrated Anna came, “Dean!”

Dean sighed, great just….great. He turned to his angry faced wife standing by the front porch, he didn’t want to talk right now so he just ended up walking directly past her. He could hear her walking behind him, feet meeting the floor hard. 

“Dean-“

Dean interrupted Anna, “What time will dad be here?” Dumping his keys and jacket before walking towards the fridge to fetch himself some water.

“Don’t you have anything to say for yourself Dean?”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, before glancing at Anna, “Look Anna…I’m not going to take back what I said if that’s what you’re aiming for. I’d repeat it again if I had to. So just enough please. We need to set up since you invited my dad over for dinner”. With that Dean started pulling stuff out of the fridge to cook.

Anna however was persistent, “Dean-“

Dean bellowed , “Enough! I said Enough!”

That seemed to shut the redhead up. She stomped even harder away. Meanwhile Dean just stood there shaking his head. He sighed as he looked at the unprepared foot items before him. After Sam told him what his father did, Dean wasn’t really looking forward for the dinner tonight. Unfortunately he had to go through with it.

* * *

Dean wore a blue button up with black Jeans. Anna wore a red dress that fit her perfectly. He went to answer the door at 6pm exactly. He tried to hold in his irritation for his father as soon as he laid eyes on him. “Dad”.

“Son” John nodded, giving a tap on his shoulder before he walked in. 

Dean could hear Anna and John laughing in the kitchen. _Well don’t they just always get along._ Dean was about to shut the door when he noticed a German made midnight blue BMW came to park just outside the Novak’s front yard. His curiosity peaked when a man in a well adorned expensive black Armani suit got out. The man was blonde and probably in his early forties. 

Dean watched as the man pulled out some red roses and dusting his suit before he slowly walked up the Novaks footpath. This man looked like he was going on a…..date. _What date? With who?_ Dean realized that his heart rate started to pick up, butterflies starting to dance around in his belly. 

The man knocked on the door, it swung open. Dean strained his ears to listen. The houses were close that he could hear the faint laugh and conversation. His panic increased when he finally recognized the voice of Castiel. _Was Castiel going out on a date?_

Deans suspicions were confirmed when the newcomer who’s name was Balthazar, _seriously who names their kid Balthazar,_ escorted a smiling and blushing, handsomely dressed Castiel to his BMW with a hand on the middle of his back.

Dean grit his teeth in annoyance, seriously he should keep his hands to himself. _Hello, how long has that creep even known Castiel?_ He should respect boundaries. And what about Xander? That turned his frustration towards Castiel. How can Castiel just leave his child behind just so he can go out on a date. The voice inside his head decided to say _You left your child behind too Dean remember._ Boy did his heart squeeze at that.

His focus shifted back to the couple after a minute, And uh…don’t get him started on that car. Seriously that thing comes nowhere to Baby. 

He knows that soon Castiel will lose interest. Castiel loved classic cars like his. And please Castiel wasn’t into guys like that. Balthazar just looks…..too weird for Castiel’s taste that’s for sure. And what was with the accent…seriously. Nope Cas ain’t into that…no sir. He watched the BMW roll away with a heavy heart though. He hadn’t even realize he was trembling slightly. 

John Winchester called out, “Dean?! Get over here boy! Don’t ya have dinner to prepare!”

Dean groaned, _uh forgot his dad was here for a moment._ Dean took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiels date and Deans Dinner with his father.....one doesn't turn out well...
> 
> WARNING: Physical Abuse. If this triggers you please do not read.

**The French Table, Wine and Dine.**

“Are you ready to order sirs?” The waiter in  a black buttoned up coat so elegantly asked.

Balthazar looked at Castiel who smiled in return with a nod. The Englishman smiled up at the waiter, “Yes we are, thank you”. 

Castiel ordered a beef bourguignon and Balthazar a coq au vin. The Englishman had then ordered a Bordeaux wine. As they sat and waited, they talked. The Englishman watched Castiel with so much fondness that it made his date blush lightly.

“Did I say how beautiful you look tonight Castiel?”

Castiel bit his bottom lip, chuckling lightly, “Yes. About 5 times already”.

Balthazar rested a hand atop Cas', “Well it should be repeated a dozen times more. You are so exquisite. A rare beauty inside and out”.

Castiel’s heart fluttered, “Thank you. That means a lot Balthazar. But there is much to tell you tonight. Things that you must  know about me”.

Balthazar squeezed his hand lightly, “Ok Castiel. But just to let you know, I don’t sway easy”.

Their waiter came by with their orders, serving them. They enjoyed their meal stopping every once in a while to share something. After the meals they had their deserts both opting for cheesecake. It was clear that they both enjoyed each others company. Now they were sipping slowly on another glass of wine. Castiel knew it was time for him to tell Balthazar the truth about himself. 

“Balthazar. Thank you for the lovely meal. I truly enjoyed it”.

Balthazar smiled, hand back on Cas’, “I’m glad you did. Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me. I am one lucky man to have such beauty pay attention to me”.

“You’re just being modest”, Castiel blushed harder.

“No I’m being honest”, Balthazar replied with a handsome grin.

Castiel ran his thumb along Balthazar’s, taking a deep breath before glancing into the hazel eyes before him, “I am someone you might not deem normal. Well I am human, it’s just what society would call me”.

This time both of Balthazar’s hands grabbed his, “Carry on Castiel”.

 “Balthazar. I believe in honesty, no secrets. Why? Because I have been through both thick and thin. I can’t bare to go through the rough times again, so I am going to put it out there from the get go. And I will also respect your wishes…What I am about to tell you, many in the community know. I’m assuming you don’t because you just moved here a month ago. Nevertheless, I have been mocked, cursed at, ridiculed and hurt by those that know who I am. So please, if you do not feel comfortable or you want to end this relationship after I reveal what it is to you, than I want you to just not say a word and leave ok.”

Balthazar had a concerned look on, “Castiel please take your time. I am here to listen”.

“Balthazar, I am different from some men. I have a womb. I am a carrier. And I have birthed a son who is three years old and is part of my life. The best part of my life in fact”. He voiced this by looking down at the table top.

Castiel dared to look at his dates face only to meet a smiling Balthazar, the man spoke softly, “I already knew Castiel”.

 Castiel was in shock, “What?! How?”

Balthazar thumbed his dates hand, “Well like you said, small community. People have talked and said nasty things but I have chosen to ignore them. In fact I am quite fascinated and I believe that having your gift is truly a blessing and is beautiful. Only a wonderful human being can be given such a gift”. He thumbed at Castiel’s stray tear, “I will still date you Cas as long as you’ll have me. I would also love to meet your little boy. Maybe we can go out for lunch. The three of us”.

Castiel didn’t know where this man came from but he felt so cherished. He couldn’t believe that before him was someone who would accept him for who he was. And he wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass. This man was sweet, caring, understanding and kind. A dream come true. He hoped it would last but only time will tell. 

“Thank you Balthazar. You have no idea how much your understanding means to me. And yes I think a lunch outing would be lovely. You will get to meet my lovely son Xander”.

Balthazar kissed his knuckles, “I cannot wait”.

They left as soon as because Castiel had to get home as he promised his son he would be there to tuck him off to bed. Balthazar praised him more for his care and love he displayed for his child. Castiel could only smile happily.

* * *

 

**DEAN WINCHESTER RESIDENCE.**

They started having dinner at 7pm. The tension had been brewing from the time they took their seats. Anna was distant and brushed him off at times. His father would give him a questioning look that he ignored by shoving more food into his mouth. They sampled so many dishes taking their time. Than it was desert time. Thank God John didn’t say anything. Well he didn’t say anything until Anna opened her mouth.

“So did you know John that there is a carrier living beside us?”

“Anna enough. Let’s enjoy our meal”, Dean said. He was aiming a scowl at his wife who just……smiled.

John though doesn’t miss a chance to speak low of such individuals. “Well I know Anna. Such a freak shouldn’t be living beside you let alone this town. Don’t you think son?”

Anna shot him an evil look, “Yeah don’t you think Dean?”

Dean clenched his fists, trying to control his anger, speaking in a somewhat calm but shaky voice, “Look I don’t think that’s any of our business ok. And we should not call our neighbor names. He has much right to stay wherever he wants.”

John glared at him, “Do not tell me what to call him boy. That person and his son is a corruption to society much like your brother!. A carrier freak! An abomination to our society. Those two carriers and their kid-“

Dean stood up, chair falling back as he yelled, “Don’t you fucking talk about them like that! Especially the innocent children!”

John stood up, shoving dishes off the table. Anna looking on with a scared expression as both Winchesters aimed dangerous looks at one another.

John pointed, “Don’t you answer me back boy! They are sick individuals!”

“You want to talk about sick dad? Well you’re  the sickening one. You knew ! You knew from the very start I had a child with Castiel! And yet you did everything in your power to ensure that I didn’t come back into their lives. You sent someone to tell me the child was dead! When in fact it was all a damn lie!”

John counted back, “I have already told you that being with a another man is wrong! I will not see my child corrupt himself with such filth!”

“You think I don’t know that you didn’t want me to be with men? You practically beat me up till I was almost dead every single time dad! You are a cruel heartless individual who has no love for his children you bastard! And I wish….God I wish I could turn back time and be with the man I love but it’s a little too late because I was a coward at the time…too afraid of what my father would think, what he might do!...You have succeeded in one thing and that’s Castiel and I might never be together…and my son might never be a part of my life!”

“Well I hope it stays that way! You’re married to me Dean!” Anna jumped in.

Dean snapped at her, “If I knew what a pain in the ass you were going to be,  than I would have never married you!”

Anna shrieked, “Don’t you ever talk to me like that Dean Winchester!”

John harshly barked, “Dean you will apologize for what you said. For all that you said right now!”

“I am not your pet John Winchester! Not anymore! I am sick and tired of all your homophobic crap!” He pointed out to the front door, “I want you gone. ..leave now”.

John unfortunately wasn’t going to be swayed so easily, he stomped over to Dean, a sneer on his face. Dean felt a slight tremble of fear engulf him. He felt like the scared person he was when he was with Castiel. His father hauled him by his shirt, “You will never ever be associated with such filth again. You will show me respect boy!”

Dean didn’t know where his courage came from but he shoved his father’s hands back, “Fuck you”.

Dean never saw the hit come but felt it as it connected hard against his jaw. He groaned in pain, gripping onto his jaw as Anna screamed. He was slightly dizzy. Dean tried to get up to defend himself when his father kicked him in the gut. He became breathless trying to take in breaths. More hits kept coming as his father beat him up. Hard Jab after hard jab. He swore he could feel his rib crack.. Anna’s screams were loud now _John stop you’re going to kill him_. John bellowed, “Today I will kill him!”

 _Oh God now he was going to die_. Dean was bleeding heavily, his eyes swelled up, he braced for his father’s next hit when it didn’t come, instead here in his house he heard the voice of his ex Castiel shout out, accompanied by the cracking of something and the scream of his father,  “Don’t you dare touch him again you disgusting excuse for a man!”

John yelled back at Cas, “You will pay for that you freak!” John held onto his….broken wrist.

Dean tried to get up, holding onto the wall for support. He wanted to help Cas but than another voice came. A British one spoke to John, , “Ah ah you think about touching him and I will gladly put you down…black belt style”.

Dean mumbled brokenly, “Ca-Cas”. The pain travelling through his tummy and chest making him collapse on his back to the floor once more. His whole body hurt. Damn his father gave heavy blows.

Blue eyes looked down at him, vision blurry. The low gravelly voice of his ex, spoke, “Don’t worry Dean…police and ambulance is on its way”. That was the last thing Dean heard before his world turned dark.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: More twists and turns....bear with me...
> 
> Anna and Dean talk things through...
> 
> Castiel makes a massive decision but with caution of course...and amazing supportive Balthazar..
> 
> READ THE ENDNOTES FOR A FEW QUESTIONS I ADDED..ALSO NOTE THAT NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON 23rd Feb 2018...

His body ached everywhere. He heard the sound of beeping, he groaned as the brightness of the room  slowly came into vision. When his focus was clear he realized where he was. A hospital. Crap he must have gone through a hell of a good beating. His eyes than landed on a figure seating beside his bed. He tried to talk but his throat hurt making him groan. 

“Dean. Oh Dean. Honey you ok?” Anna immediately stood up, eyes filled with hope.

Dean signaled to his throat and Anna’s eyes opened wide, “Oh hold on sweetheart”. She reached for the plastic glass filled with water. She brought the straw to Deans mouth allowing him to wet his throat. He slowly pushed the plastic cup away. “Mmm he- hey An-Anna”.

“Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

Dean wanted to say something sarcastic like _Oh I don’t know, my father just beat the crap out of me so I am feeling fantastic thank you,_ but he could see the honest concern on her features and he wasn’t that cruel, “Im-I’m fine Anna..where is dad?”

Anna ran her hand down his cheeks, “He has been arrested Dean by officer Gabriel Novak”. She started to shed tears, “Oh God Dean…I’m such a colossal bitch…If I just kept my big mouth shut than none of this would have happened”.

Dean didn't say a word. After all that was the main reason that John reacted. He let Anna cry for a little while getting out her emotions before he spoke, “Anna. The things you said about Cas and Xander was not right. Even I’ll admit I said horrible things to Cas while he was pregnant to Xander. And I am not proud of it…And yes I should have been clear with you from the get go about having a kid even if I thought the child was no more.” He held Anna’s trembling hands lightly in his, “ I know that you don't agree with people who are from the LGBTQ community, but I thought you had kicked that awful mindset when we had gotten married and moved. Heck you even made some friends who were gay while in Lawrence. So I don’t really understand the change in attitude though I have a fair idea. But I want you to tell me for yourself, what is it that has you so angry?”

More tears cascades down Anna’s cheek, her voice watery as she spoke, “I was afraid”.

“Afraid of what Anna?”

“That you might run back to Castiel and Xander. That you would choose them over me”. The redhead swiped her tears furiously. “Guess you shouldn’t have married me”.

Dean pulled her hand to his lips, “Hey I said some things I didn’t mean but that was due to my anger ok, however, I would like to save our marriage. There is a whole lot of things that we need to work on such as-“

“Such as my homophobia”, Anna answered. “And that is something I would like to work on, I want to accept”.

“I'm glad to hear that Anna. Also on the note of acceptance there is something else”. 

Anna could see her husband’s nervousness, she ran a hand along her husband’s hand, “What is it Dean?”

“Just hear me out first ok?” Dean waited for Anna’s nod before he proceeded, “I would like to get to be a part of my son’s life if Castiel ever gives me the chance. I want to get to know him. I have this urge, this need to want to get to know him. However, it doesn’t mean that I will be getting back with Cas. I think that ship has sailed. Plus I’m married. Please don’t hate me or them for wanting this. It’s something I always wanted since I laid eyes on Xander”.

Anna sniffed, “It will take time for me to get used to this Dean, I wont lie but he is your son Dean. I don’t want to hold you back. He is innocent. I was just being a bitch earlier…I shouldn’t have said all those things…Besides Cas and I talked”. Dean aimed a surprised nervous look at her, making her chuckle, “Relax it was civil”.

Dean muttered, “Wha-What did you talk about?”

“Actually I thanked him. I thanked he and his date Balthazar for helping you out….They were really lovely….It actually made me feel like shit for talking about Cas  like that”.

At Balthazars name Dean still felt a little irritated, however, the British dude did save his life so guess he owes him that. He cleared his throat, “Thank you for not snapping at them”.

Anna sighed, “Life’s too short to be jealous and angry Dean”.

Dean knew Anna was right. Even if he didn’t like Balthazar and he felt a little jealous. It didn't mean that Cas can’t be happy. Cas deserves all the happiness in the world. And if Balthazar was the one to provide that than so be it.

* * *

**CASTIEL RESIDENCE**

Castiel had put little Xander to sleep and was now seating on the couch thinking of tonight’s events. Well the horrible one.  He had just broke Deans father’s wrist and Balthazar had aimed one kick to the man’s side that the man collapsed onto the floor. It was enough to keep him on the ground groaning till Gabriel came over to arrest Mr. Winchester. 

Balthazar handed Castiel a hot chocolate, “Here you are Castiel. Drink up. My momma always said that hot chocolate always soothed the soul”.

Castiel smiled at his date who he was thankful stayed back just to make sure Castiel was ok. “Thank you Balthazar. This is so sweet of you”.

“Anything for you Cas”. Balthazar ran a hand up and down Castiels back. “Are you ok?”

Castiel sighed, putting his hot chocolate on the tea table, “That’s the first time I have ever witnessed John beat Dean. Dean always talked about how mean his father was”.

“Castiel if you don’t mind me asking, Is Dean a friend?”

Castiel grabbed Balthazar’s hand, thumbing his palm, before looking his date straight in the eye, “Dean is Xanders biological dad. We were dating 5 years back. Things ended roughly. Dean left me because he was closeted and feared his father at the time plus I was pregnant. And here we are”.

Balthazar fixed Castiel an understanding sympathetic look, “Say no more Cas.  Thank you for being honest with me”.

“Thank you for not getting pissed. Most men would dump me on the spot if they found out that the father of my baby is just next door”.

“But I’m not most men aye”. Balthazar kissed his palm. “Castiel please don’t get offended when I ask you this”.

“Shoot away Balth”.

“Well have you ever thought of Xander getting to know his biological dad”. He quickly adds, “Unless you don’t want to expose Xander to that man than I completely understand”.

Castiel shook his head, “It’s ok Balthazar. I understand where you are coming from. If you would have asked me that question a few days back than I would have said absolutely not”.

Balthazar asked softly, “But now?”

“After hearing what Anna told Gabriel about Dean trying to defend us against his father and we did hear what Dean yelled about his father saying that his child was....dead, well I’m not so sure. I am willing to talk to Dean but everything is going to be on my terms. Dean and I can never be together again. But that doesn’t mean that I should prevent Xander from knowing his father. Heck I grew up without a father and it wasn't so good. I wanted to know who my dad was. I don't want to deny Xander that opportunity. But only if Dean truly wants. I can't gamble my son's heart, so I will have to make sure first. And it’s not like I want Dean to announce to Xander that he is his dad as soon as they meet. Maybe build a relationship with my son but under my watch of course. He has to earn the right to be called my son’s dad”.

“Those are really big steps Cas. So will this happen as soon as?” Balthazar asked.

“No. No Balthazar. First I must speak with Dean. One thing I know is that I can’t let my adult ego get in the way”.

Balthazar laid a soft kiss on Castiels head, “I think you are a very strong individual to give Dean a chance he probably doesn’t deserve. You Castiel are an extraordinary individual and I will gladly support you and Xander all the way”.

Castiel turned his dates face to his, “Thank you Balthazar”. With that they sealed their lips for their first kiss.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok thought I'd add these questions...  
> ■Is Anna going to try? And be accepting? Is it all show and tell?  
> ■Will Dean be an awesome dad in time?
> 
> Please Answer Gently!!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel pays Dean a visit to talk about Xander...
> 
> Small flashback of Anna and Castiels conversation....I'll let you be the judge of that conversation..
> 
> A/N: I have added questions in the endnote :)  
> Next update is on 25th February 2018.

Dean returned home after two days. Anna had been great but somehow he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It just didn’t sit right with him. No one changed that fast, not after living with years of being a homophobic individual. But for now he wasn’t going to question Anna’s newfound behavior, he rather enjoyed the peace.

Another thing that gave Dean comfort was the fact that his father was still locked up and now awaiting trail. Initially he wasn’t going to press charges but Sam had shown up at the hospital begging him that he needs to do something, that this abuse needs to stop. It has to end. After taking some time to process, Dean realized that Sam was right especially when Sam pointed out something that really hit him at the core. He can still hear Sams words.

_Dean if dad gets out, do you think he will leave you alone?. Do you think he will let you near Xander? He will probably end up ruining your chances of getting to know your son. Heck  he did it before. He  might even ruin Xanders life. Traumatize the child. Do you want that to become a reality Dean? Because I guarantee it will happen if he is out. Only you can put a stop to this._

Dean knew one thing. He did this for his son, for Xander. He won’t let Xander go through what he had. Xander needs stability and he needs to know that there are people who love him no matter what. He owed his son that. He owed Castiel that. And yes, he admits it, even if he hasn’t even had so much as any time with Xander, he knows the child has already won his heart. Now he hopes that Castiel will give him a chance to get to know the little tyke. Of course with Cas’ presence.

* * *

 

The next day Dean was lounging on the couch when the doorbell rang. Dean groaned, _great Anna had left to go do some shopping and now he has to get up and answer the door_. He slowly got up, hissing all the way to the door. He was about to fall over when he came face to face with the blue eyed beauty standing on his front porch. He collected himself before he spoke softly, “Castiel…um sorry Mr. Novak…how may I help you?”

It was hard for Castiel to do this and it was certainly hard for him to hold himself back from spitting nasty words at Dean. He cleared his throat, “Hello Mr. Winchester. I- We need to talk. Is it ok if I have a moment of your time?” He quickly added, “Unless your're still not feeling up to par, I can come back later?”

Dean shook his head instantly, “Oh no , please. I’m fine and yes we can talk …please come in.”

Castiel made himself comfortable on the lime colored couch. He accepted Deans offer of lemon tea. He studied the way Dean made his way to the kitchen, very slow, very painful, he immediately wanted to just call Dean back and tell him that he didn’t need a drink. He felt sad , _because yes he did have a heart_ , that Dean had to go through such hard time with his father. He averted his eyes, taking a look around the house. It had a quite homely feel to it. Guess it was Anna’s touch. 

He was surprised that Anna had approached him to thank him. He did feel slightly hateful of her. Hey she is married to someone he still held dear to his heart. But he was being ridiculous, times have changed and plus he had Balthazar now. The past was the past and he was moving on.  He could still remember what they discussed and it went something like….

_“Hi I’m Anna Winchester. You must be Castiel?” The redheads posture was rigid and her smile looked forced._

_“Mr. Novak!” Castiel blurted, looking slightly annoyed._

_Anna nodded, “Right. Mr. Novak.  I just um- I just wanted to  thank you for saving Dean. You and your um-“_

_“Boyfriend.  My boyfriend Balthazar”. Castiel watched as that piece of information seemed to allow the red head room to breath as her posture relaxed and this time her smile was not forced but genuine. Her sudden change in demeanor bothered Castiel._

_“Oh well thank you both once again”._

_Castiel frowned, “Mrs. Winchester we heard a few things uttered. If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”_

_Anna sighed, “I’m sorry really. But it was all John. He um…he found out about you and your son…that Dean was a father….He just blew a gasket…started saying shit about Xander and you so Dean defended you both and John wasn’t so pleased. One thing led to another and John beat his son up”._

_Castiel scrunched his features, “I thought I heard Dean yelling out how his father told him that Xander.. .that my son was dead, about stopping him from seeing his child?”_

_“Oh that...Well Yes John knew about Xander somehow and lied to Dean…he told Dean that your child had died at childbirth.” Anna pressed a palm to her mouth, “Oh how awful is John seriously! “_

Castiel found her behaviour suspicious, like she was overtly friendly. The part where Dean defended him and Xander against John really touched him. It was so unlike Dean to defend him. It might not be a good enough reason but maybe it was just enough to influence his decision he was going to relay to Dean today. He also realized that it was selfish to keep Xander to himself. Yes he had to protect his son at all costs but he wouldn’t deny his child the opportunity to get to know his dad. It was wrong. So here he was. If Dean would accept than he would allow the man to see and build a relationship with his son but not before relaying a few things to his ex first.

Dean offered Castiel his tea, taking a seat opposite his ex. He cleared his throat, “So Mr. Novak what can I do for you?”

Not wasting any time Castiel spoke in a firm no joke tone, “Mr. Winchester I came to talk to you about my son Xander. Something came up and I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do but I feel that for Xanders benefit it would be good”.

Deans heart started to race, his palms started to sweat, “Please Castiel I know I’ve done so many things to hurt you and Xander. I don’t deserve to know him but please don’t tell me to stay away from him. Please don’t,  because I don’t think I can. I will try. I will try hard to earn the right to be called dad. Please Castiel please give me a chance? I beg you”.

Castiel was too surprised by Deans ramble  and the emotions the men expressed as he talked about how scared he was if Castiel prevented him from seeing his son. He also didn’t correct the man when he called him by  his first name. Castiel was good at reading people and he could see the sincerity in Deans eyes. It moved him.  He cleared his throat, “Dean I am not going to prevent you from seeing Xander. Quite the opposite. I am going to allow you to have a relationship with him”.

“Oh God Castiel…I mean Mr. Novak….thank you”, Dean ranted looking excited and thankful.

Castiel interrupted, “Of course I have a question and some rules”.

Dean nodded, “Anything Castiel".

“Ok firstly, Will Anna be ok with you getting to know Xander? One thing I won’t have is my son being victimized by someone else”.

Dean reassured, “No Castiel I spoke to Anna telling her that I do want to get to know Xander. She did say it might take some getting used to but she is fine with it because he is my son. If anything than I will talk to her”.

“Ok Dean. Secondly, Xander will only be interacting with you under my watch until I am ready and confident enough to leave you alone with him. If that ever happens of course”.

Dean gulped, the last sentence was definitely a _don’t screw up_ warning from Castiel. “Yes Castiel, understood”.

“Good and the third one is you will introduce yourself as a friend of mine, not dad. Unless you earn the right to be called daddy than I will allow that”. Castiel relayed with authority. Dean nodded before Castiel continued with a warning tone,  “And lastly Dean, if you ever think about hurting my baby boys feelings than I will make your life a living hell….do I make myself clear?!”

Dean swallowed actually feeling a little anxious as he took in the _take no shit_ expression from Castiel. He shakily replied, “Ye-yes Castiel. I hear you”.

“Good”. Castiel replied. “You will meet him this Saturday once you have healed enough, however, if you cannot than please inform me and we will set another time”. Castiel waited for Dean to agree before he he stood up thanking Dean for the tea.

Dean escorted Castiel to his front door, “Thank you Castiel for giving me this opportunity”.

Castiel replied, “Do not squander this opportunity Dean. There  won’t be another one”.

With that Castiel walked away. Dean made a promise to himself. He was going to be the best father little Xander deserved.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: QUESTION: 
> 
> ■ So what do you think of Anna?  
> ■ What is your opinion on Castiels visit ? :)
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok more on what Anna has been doing when out....
> 
> Castiel speaks with Xander....Xander makes his choice before Dean comes for a visit....Find out how the conversation went...
> 
> Note: I want to let the readers know that your opinions really matter to me. They also serve as a guideline in my writing ♡♡..However, keep in mind that I may not be able to meet everyone's expectations..but thank you once again for sticking by this fic.
> 
> Like the past two chapters I have added questions in the end notes :)
> 
> Next update will be on 27th Feb 2018 ♡♡♡

It was rough, charged, desperate as they thrust hard into each other. The bed squeaked with the powerful thrusts of her lover. Soon they came to completion back bowed and glutteral moans filling the air. The man above her pulled out, and collapsed just by her side. They were both panting and breathing heavily. Anna snuggled into his side, laying her head onto his sweaty chest, “I’m so happy to have run into to you Phil the first time we moved back”.

Phil kissed Anna’s head, “Me too Anna”. 

“So does your wife suspect anything? I mean I have been texting and calling you quite a bit lately”, Anna chuckled.

Phil scoffed, “Nah bitch is too dumb to suspect anything….How about you?”

Anna shrugged, “Nope. Not a damn thing. Guess he is too busy thinking of meeting that child of his today…it’s all about that stupid kid….blah blah Xander this, blah blah Xander that. . I mean I don’t even care!"

“And you didn’t want to go with him?”

“I don’t want to be near that child period”.

Phil rolled himself on top of her, “Hey now, don’t be pissed my sweet. How about I fuck those thoughts out of your head, huh?” He once again inserted his half hard cock into her dripping cunt, slowly thrusting and watching his lovers eyes roll to the back of her skull.

Anna felt herself get more wet, she spread her legs far apart. The pleasure was sensational, “Oh yes. Fuck me good baby”.

* * *

 

Dean was disappointed that Anna had left once again, especially on a very important day. She seemed to be out quite often ever since they moved back. Well guess she had a lot of friends in this town which were more important to her. 

He wasn’t going to let her outings bother him though, in fact he did feel less tensed when she was around. He didn't know when his relationship started to be like this but it was for a very long time, even before moving back here. 

One thought that had him scared and at the same time excited was the fact that Dean was going to meet Xander. It depended on Castiel how the meet would go of course and he also knew that he couldn’t just walk in there saying _hey Xander I’m your daddy._ That would certainly confuse and terrify the little one. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. He made sure he was neat and decent with his hair even combed well. First impression and all. He had chosen to wear clothes that gave him comfort such as his dark blue Jeans and folded to the elbow white flannel. He had shaven and put on his best cologne. Oh yes Dean was going in feeling happy. He wanted it to go well with Xander and in another few minutes time he is going find out if it will.

* * *

 **NOVAK RESIDENCE**  

“Xander can you come here please?”

Castiel heaved his son into his arms laying a kiss on his cute freckled nose, making the little one giggle. “What’s is it papa?”

Castiel walked them over to the living room, putting his son down onto the couch, before seating himself on the floor to meet his son eye to eye. “Well papa wanted to speak with his baby”.

Xanders head tilted to one side, curiously asking, “Bout what Papa?”

“Well it’s about our neighbor, the man who gave you the ball last week, who will be coming over for a cup of coffee today”.

“Oh ok papa! He Mr. Good man who give Ander ball back”.

Castiel nodded, “Is that what you call him baby?”.

“Yeah!...He real nice and he smiles at Ander!” The little one explained excitedly.

“Oh wow! That’s wonderful baby!” Castiel acknowledged with a smile. His son seemed to already have developed a liking for Dean.

Than Xander asked a question that Castiel had to answer carefully, “Is he your friends papa?”

Castiel didn’t want to lie to his son and at the same time he wanted to give his son the option to choose a title for Dean. He was going to let his son go at his own pace and he was going to back his little one up. This was not any adults call, it was Xanders. He cleared his throat and spoke slow, “Well baby. Mr. Good man who gave Xanders ball back can go by many names. Yes he can be a friend to papa or he can be my friendly neighbor”.

“And me? Is he my friends too?”

Castiel took a deep breath, “Well baby yes he can be your very special friend too or he can be called daddy to you. That is up to you what you call him love”.

Xander scrunched his features, deep in thought, trying to process Castiel’s words,  “Daddy? I thought I had no daddy papa?”

“Who told you that baby?” Castiel was shocked that his child could say that because yes he had made it a priority to tell his son about his daddy while he was growing. Of course only the good parts, like your father was a strong man, sweet , kind, loving and loved to play guitar and sing. Which was true during the good times of their relationship. Even though he knew at the time that Xander was never going to meet Dean, his child had every right to know that he had a daddy too. When he was older, Castiel was going to go more in depth into why daddy wasn’t around, but not for a couple of years more. And now Dean was back.

“Mrs. Naomi says I don’t has a daddy when I tells my friends about my daddy…she says to hush, I’m a no daddy kid….that’s makes me sads papa”.

Castiels heart broke at the sight of his son’s droopy expression. At the same time a fire was ignited within him for that no good day care teacher. How dare she tell her son those things? She had absolutely no right at all to speak like that to his baby. It was no wonder his son had stopped asking about his daddy which he liked to do before bed. His son had started his curiosity for his father whenever he saw children calling a parent daddy. He was a very intelligent observant boy and could put two and two together. He was going to have a word with her as soon as but right now he had to soothe his sad baby.

“Baby, listen to papa very well ok”, Castiel ran a hand down his son’s cheek, “You do have a daddy ok, even though your daddy wasn’t here like your other friends daddy. You still had a daddy that papa told you about. Mrs. Naomi was wrong love”.

Xanders eyes brightened due to the reassurance from his papa, a smile formed on his lips, “Ok papa. Is Mr. Good man who give my ball back my daddy or fend?”

“What do you want to call him baby? Because you can call him whatever you want”.

Xanders eyes opened wide, “Really?!”

“Yes sweetheart. Papa will be right here with you one hundred percent”. Castiel booped his baby’s nose making the little one giggle.

Castiel was quiet as he let his son think for a moment. The little one ran his hand down Castiel’s cheek, “It ok  I call him daddy papa? I wants a daddy?”

Castiel’s heart melted for the sweet boy in front of him. His son always considered what Castiel thought before he made a decision. He was that caring.

Castiel always put his baby boys happiness before his. And if this was his baby boys will than he would support him through it even if he had to shove away the past pain and sadness Dean had put him through. He kissed his Baby boys palm, “I think that if you are happy with calling him daddy than papa will be happy too. I will be here for you no matter what baby, remember that love”.

“Ok papa!” Xander exclaimed excitedly and pecked his papa on his lips. 

Castiel chuckled fondly. His baby was adorable and such an angel. The door bell rang. Dean was here. Castiel took an internal deep breath, smiling, “Shall we go open the door for our guest baby?”

“Yeah lets open door for daddy papa!”

And so it begins.

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So thoughts?
> 
> ■So Anna and her activities?  
> ■Can Dean really pull this off?  
> ■How about Xander and Castiels little conversation?
> 
> Please be gentle!!!
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out how the first visit for Dean goes?..
> 
> Note: Thank you so much to all my lovely readers. You are my inspiration ♡
> 
> I have added questions in the endnotes.  
> Next update will be on 01 March 2018 ♡♡♡

Dean nervously shifted back and forth from the ball of his feet to the heel. One hand in his pocket while the other held onto the plush toy he had purchased for Xander. _He hoped he would like it_. It was a figure that Castiel always found adorable. Hopefully Xander also inherited Castiel’s tastes. 

The door opened to reveal a surprisingly genuinely smiling Castiel. In his throaty smoky voice he greeted, “Hello Mr. Winchester”.

Deans heart was trying to jump out of his chest. _Get yourself together man before you start hyperventilating and looking like an idiot._  He inhaled a deep breath through his nose, in a feigned calm tone he answered, “Hello Mr. Novak. How are you doing today?” He caught the way Castiel quickly gave him a once over. The angel was checking him out. _Oh God he hoped he was decent enough for this meet._

Castiel’s cerulean blue eyes locked onto his, knowing he was caught. _Shit_. The dark haired beauty cleared his throat, “Um…I’m fine thank you Mr. Winchester”.

“Please call me Dean”.

“Dean….please call me Castiel”.

Than a little voice startled both Castiel and Dean, “Hello down here!” Deans focus shifted to the  smiling little one beside Castiels leg, “I’m Ander”. The little ones gaze shifted to the plushie, pointing and blurting, “That’s for me?”

“Xander do not be so hasty love”. Castiel scolded lightly before looking back at Dean, “I apologize....He loves toys".

Dean shook his head, “Don’t please Castiel. Everything is ok”. Dean crouched low, meeting his- no he hadn’t earned the _son_ title yet, meeting Xander eye to eye, giving a toothy smile, and extending the plushie to Xander, “Well it’s nice to meet you Xander and yes this here little minion is for you”.

Xander jumped and squealed excitedly, “Really?! Can I holds him?”

“Of course you can. He is yours to look after now”. Dean chuckled and handed the bright eyed little one his minion.

Xander hugged the minion immediately, before taking a look at the little yellow short, covered in light blue overalls, one eye green and one eye blue minion. He looked at Dean, head tilted to the side, “What his names?”

Dean gave a small lopsided grin, answering softly, “Well his name is Bob the minion”.

“Ohhhh I like Bob the Minions. He be my bests friend”. Xander once again hugged Bob and walking towards the living room. 

Dean got up, “He likes minions just like you”.

Castiel smiled, “Yes he does”. Castiel made sure that Xander wasn’t around before he spoke, “Dean I have decided that I don’t want to overwhelm him so maybe we can have a coffee. Talk while little Xander plays with his toys. Let him come to you”.

Dean nodded, “I think that that is an excellent idea Castiel”.

“Very well Dean. Please come in”.

* * *

The little one was playing with his toys scattered on the floor. Every once in a while little Xander would spare a look at Dean. Dean just smiled back.  Even when Xander put him under the microscope and it made him self conscious, he was also  thankful. Thankful for being given a second chance. 

“What’s going on in your mind Dean?”

Deans head snapped to the direction of the voice.. He had forgotten that Castiel was sitting directly opposite him. He cleared his throat, hands clasped together, knee bouncing, “Um…I-“ He rubbed the back of his neck, “Just um…just thinking how grateful I am to be here today”. He glanced at Xander who was now talking to Bob the Minion, “How I am going to prove myself to Xander and-“ Deans voice faltering towards the end.

Castiel probed, “And?”

Dean faced Castiel, eyes glassy, “And to you Castiel. I will prove to you that I can be a good dad. The dad that Xander needs. I promise you. I promise my boy”.

Castiels own tears started to pool in his eyes as his heart squeezed. He has never seen this Dean before, not even when they were dating. This Dean was one that was fearless, determined and strong willed. He was the Dean that he always searched for, always wanted. He was about to break their staring contest and say something, anything to turn the topic elsewhere when the little voice of his baby spoke asking a random question to Dean.

“Will I be tall likes you?” Xander tugged at Deans sleeve, looking up at him with big eyes.

Those emeralds burned right through Dean. The conversation and staring contest with Castiel momentarily forgotten. He turned towards Xander, bracing his elbows on his knee, leaning down and speaking, “I think that you will be just as tall as me. Maybe even taller”.

Xanders eyes turned owlish, his mouth in a big O, squealing, “Woooowwww! Really?!”

“Yes really!” Dean mirrored his….Xanders excitement. “Isn’t that awesome?".

“Ya!” Xander clapped turning to a chuckling Castiel, “Papa I’m gonna be tallers than you!”

Castiel gasped, clutching his chest, “My my….well you should be love.....You will be my tall strong clever baby”.

“Aha!” Xander than turned back to Dean and the next question that left his mouth rendered Dean speechless. “Are you my daddy?”

Dean swallowed and glanced at Castiel, looking for guidance. What Dean got was a nod and a smile in return. He closed his eyes briefly, the feeling of utter joy overwhelming him. His eyes filled with tears, as he faced the innocent little beauty before him, and answered shakily, voice sounding watery, “Yes Xander. Yes I am your daddy”.

Castiel watched something amazing happen. His son reached a hand out and wiped at Deans tear that slipped down his cheek, speaking with a smile and hope in his innocent eyes, “Don’t cry daddy. I love you”.

Deans heart squeezed. There were different emotions swirling inside of him all at once. Guilt, happiness, self loathing, Joy, love, love, love…love for this human before him. He asked little Xander shakily, “Can I hug you son?”

Xander smiled and raised his hands out and up, “Daddy hug”.

Dean heaved his baby boy into his arms, holding him close to his heart, laying a tender kiss on the soft sandy blonde hair, breathing the baby scent in…his son’s sweet scent. _God how could he have missed all this_? He choked out, “I love you too son. God I love you so much”.

Castiel couldn’t help the tears that ran down his cheeks. He needed to give them some time alone. He left daddy and son alone. In his heart he knew this was the start of something new. For little Xander… _for little Xander only?_ That question confused him. He chose to shove it down and occupied himself with making another cup of coffee for Dean and he. Overall he was happy with the outcome today.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ■How did it go?  
> ■ Is this just the start of something new?
> 
> Please be gentle.
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe can be a cocky son of a bitch when he wants too....nobody messes with Gabe :)
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Question in the endnote :)....Next update will be on 03rd March 2018 ♡♡♡

“You can’t keep me in here!” John thumped his good fist against the bars of his holding cell. “I want my phone call you here!” John pressed his face against the bars trying to peek down the corridor. A violent _clack clack clack_ seemed to be getting louder, moving towards his cell.

John took a step back and kept moving slowly back until the back of his legs hit the bed. It was quite dark outside his cell. He squinted his eyes, trying to catch who was standing there. After a while he recognised the figure. He grit his teeth, “You!”

“Yes me!” Gabriel acknowledged enthusiastically,  pulling a lollipop out of his mouth with a loud popping sound. “How’s it hanging John-o? On second thoughts hows the hand…or wrist…or whatever?....bleh I don’t really care”. Gabriel stepped forward smirking at the grimacing man, “My brother can really be a badass aye?” He than aimed a lopsided grin adding the last sentence with the intention to provoke the man, “Especially when it comes down to protecting what’s his?” He winked for effect.

John felt rage consume him. All he could see was red, he stomped towards the front of the cage, bellowing, “Don’t you fucken talk about that disgusting filth of a man! My son Dean ain’t a fag! You, that fag with that freak and  that sick fucker Sam better stay away from my boy Dean! He will never ever fall for such disgusting filthy abominations! I taught him good and I will continue to teach him!”

Gabriel didn’t let Johns temper tantrum affect him. He just looked on with a smile,  folding his arms across  his chest, “Now Johnny boy down….You know that Sam and I do not care for what you think…and since I am in a good mood today which may have to do with seeing your ass in here…I will let what you say about my lover,  brother and nephew pass…but just this one time….I’m a lover not a fighter”. He took a few steps forward, taping a finger on his lips, eyebrows scrunched in deep thought, coming to a pause a few feet from the bars, “Hmmm though I am confused about the part where you say that Dean will never fall for such…you know….and that you taught him good?”. He paused before starting again, “Because if that was the case than…..hmmm”. This time Gabriel looked John in the eye, “I wonder why Dean chose to press charges against his father for assault with intent to murder and …..for threatening the life of his son and ex”.

“What?! You’re lying!”

“Oh think about it John….why aren’t you out yet?.....It’s been what? Like 48 hours ….Your son Dean has decided to press charges against you big daddy”. Gabriel relished in the way Johns eyes widened, _ah lightbulb_. He continued, “Your son has had enough of your shit John. Your ass is going to jail for a good amount of time… judging by the state of Deans injuries and-“

“And what?!”

“Tut tut John…mind your blood pressure..  I mean people your age can get a stroke or heart attack”. He added in a teasing tone, “We would miss you”.

“Shut up Gabe!...I’d probably get 5 to 10 years than I’m out”.

Gabriel sighed, “I know. I know. With the crappy laws and the small mindedness of people in this God forsaken town, that would be a possibility”. Gabe than twirled his lollipop in the air, “However, people in this town do not take lightly to child abuse”.

John narrowed his eyes, “What are you talking about?! I haven’t abused no child!”

Gabriel shrugged, “Meh….but see you have…..Dean Winchester, your son, all those years back when he was just a kid….ring a bell John?”

Johns response was to burst out laughing, “Really? That’s your pitch!...You have nothing to prove that”.

Gabe clicked his tongue, “Oh but we do have evidence you see”. He waited for Johns laugh to subside. “You see John, Sam and Dean were really close…..And You know Sam…..always the brains to Deans brawn….and he loved his brother fiercely….something you were too inebriated all the time to see”. He licked his lips, “You see John….from the moment you started abusing Dean, Sam made a promise to himself….a promise that he would expose the vile, cruel man you are…..at the right time of course”. Gabriel walked back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back, looking like he was about to reveal something big or important. _Which he was by the way_. “You see John….Sam believes the time to expose everything is now…..with Dean ready and on his side to testify.....Sam is one heck of a great lawyer and he will be handling Deans case”.

John barked, “Sam has no evidence against me asshole!”

Gabriel had this cheeky glint in his eyes, “Oh but he does. He had taken videos of you beating Dean, pictures of Deans bruises and he had even interviewed Dean just after a major ass beating…oh the joys of technology....hmm, see Dean cooperated but made Sam swear not to show the interview to anyone…Sam was smart and it hurt him to keep this to himself but Dean made him promise and Sam always keeps his word….but enough is enough….Sam may have let you hurt his brother but what he ain’t going to do is let you hurt his nephew”. 

John seethed, “That little bitch! I should have fucked up that baby making screw up when I had the chance”.

Gabriel spat, “You better watch your mouth about Sam John! I may have let you get away with cursing Sam and my family earlier but I won’t tolerate it again! Mark my words I will make your life a living hell!”

John ignored the dangerous look in Gabriel’s eyes, deciding to challenge the man, “Oh yeah and pray do tell how are you going to make my life a living hell huh?!”

Gabriel leaned in close, tone low and dangerous, “Well John Winchester. You are definitely going to prison for sure. Let’s just say I know a few high ranked officials in prison who owe me their lives and they would do anything I ask of them……Anything.” Now that he had Johns attention he added, “And in prison no one likes someone who beats kids up….and oh boy the inmates would have a field day with you”. Gabriel let his eyes roam the man from head to foot to head again, “And with a fine specimen like you I bet you will end up being someone’s bitch or fucktoy….I can always arrange for you to stay with the most horniest fucker on site….of course I will make sure that he is the type you wouldn’t be able to mess with….I know a few John….and no one would give a fuck when you are screaming like a bitch!”

John swallowed, “I want my lawyer now”.

“Of course you do”. Gabriel sighed, “It was nice talking to you John....It’s sad though that you will be missing out on a lot of happenings in your children’s lives…..of course that’s entirely your fault for being such a stuck up mother fucker”. Gabe smiled, “Well just because I’m feeling generous….I’ll fill you in on a few details….Sam and I are going to have a baby and get married, and Dean…hmmm Dean, Castiel and Xander….all I can say is I think all is going to be well because baby brother has decided to allow Dean to be a dad to little sweet Xander…I don’t know about much and I am still pissed at Dean for the way he treated Castiel when pregnant but one thing I have a gut feeling about is that Dean will be one heck of an amazing dad….more better than you have ever been to them”. Gabriel saluted a gaping John, “See ya later Johnny Boy….I will be taking you to a proper remand center in another hours time where you will be held until  your court hearing a week’s time from now….so cheer up, I hear the beds are lovely there”.

With that Gabriel walked away, leaving a stunned John behind. _Oh how Karma gets to bite you in the ass. Nobody messed with Gabe the trickster._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?  
> ■ How badass is Gabe? :)
> 
> Please be gentle :)
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Xander moment...
> 
> Anna gets all bitchy...
> 
> A/N: Next update will be on the 5th March 2018 ♡♡♡

Dean had a wonderful time at Xanders. He and Castiel still didn’t want to overwhelm the little one so after Dean and Xanders little heart wrenching moment, Dean let Xander go off to play. His son went on to draw and then handed his drawing to Dean. 

The drawing had three smiling  stick figures holding hands and a blue house with a scribbled green garden and trees, with fluffy blue clouds and a smiling sun. Little Xanders explanation of the drawing made Deans heart thump hard. 

“Wow Xander this is amazing, can you tell me what you have drawn?”

“Yes Daddy. This me, you ands papa and this ours big blues house. It’s a happy days. See! We are all’s happy families!” Xander explained with enthusiasm.

Despite Deans shock, he was still proud of his baby boys achievement and asked if he could take the drawing with him so that he could stick it on his fridge door. Little Xander of course was enthusiastic. Castiel who had been in the kitchen all this time decided to show with another cup of Joe.  When Xander went off to play with his toys, Castiel had mentioned how the first meeting was good and that they could set up another time to meet again with Xander.

Dean was ecstatic and overjoyed. He agreed instantly. Dean had given Castiel his number in case of emergencies or if he wanted to set up meetings just in case he wasn’t at home. Xander and Cas had walked Dean to the front door. Castiel stood back and let Xander and Dean say goodbye to each other. 

Dean crouched low, meeting his son eye to eye,  smiling, “I had an awesome time son”.

Xander lowered his face to the ground, holding Bob to his chest, “Do ya has to goes daddy? I wants ya to stays”.

Deans heart clenched, he wanted to hold his son and protect him from all the sadness and bad in the world. Unfortunately he knew that life didn’t work that way. He pressed his palm gently to Xanders cheek, slowly lifting his sons face up, “Baby. Daddy wants to stay and be with you more than anything in the world but Daddy has to go. I know that you are sad and it breaks Daddy’s heart, so how about next Saturday, me, you and papa go somewhere you really like or do something you really like? From now on I’ll let you call the shots ok and if papa is happy with your decision than we will go with it ok?”

Xander nodded looking much more delighted, “Ok daddy…hmmmm can we goes eats ice-creams and picnic with lots of pie?!” Xander turned his puppy eyes to Castiel, “Please papa?”

Castiel was still a little weary to include outdoor activities, however, judging by the way things went today he figured a little outing wouldn’t hurt. And like he said before , Xander calls the shots at his own pace. If his child was suggesting something than he was probably ready. He ruffled Xanders hair, “Ok son. I think that’s a great idea”.

“Yay! We gonna has so much fun! And Bob can comes with us and I gonna brings my red balls so me and daddy can plays!” 

Dean chuckled fondly, “I would love that”. He laid a kiss on his sons forehead, “Have a great day baby”.

“Bye daddy!” Xander than skipped away into the house feeling happy.

Dean stood chuckling. He smiled, “Thank you Castiel for today. I will cherish every moment”.

Castiel nodded, “You're welcome Dean”. He than relayed, “Dean um next week, if you want you can bring Anna along as well”.

Dean swallowed, somehow it just didn’t sit right to bring her along but he knew that Castiel was just being considerate. He cleared his throat, “Thanks Cas. I will mention this to her.. umm you could also bring Balthazar along if you want”.

“Hmmm yeah I will think about that Dean. I’m not really sure if it’s the right time for Balthazar to meet Xander though. I’ll decide on that later. Thanks for giving me the option”.

“No thanks needed Cas. Anyway I’m going to head on home. If you ever need anything please don’t hesitate to come knocking on my front door or contacting me. I’ll see you around Castiel. Take care”. Dean added.

Castiel smiled, “Will do Dean. Thank you and you take care too”.

Castiel watched Dean walk away. He leaned against the door after closing it. He took a deep breath, stilling himself before he headed back to his baby. _So far so good._

* * *

Dean stuck the drawing on his fridge just as Anna walked into the kitchen. Dean was so busy staring at that ugly drawing that he didn’t even notice his own wife’s presence. That was irritating Anna, she cleared her throat finally capturing his attention, she feigned a smile, “That’s a very….creative…um…drawing….seems very interesting”.

Dean smiled proudly which made her even more angry, “Yeah my son really can draw. He is wonderful with colors”.

“Really..hmmm…and who are those three figures?”

“Well that’s me, Xander and Cas”, Dean announced enthusiastically he missed the way her eyes shot malice at him. He continued while staring at the picture fondly, “Isn’t he just sweet?”

Anna ignored the question stating rather abruptly, “Well I hope he knows that that ain’t going to happen. That it’s just his imagination and that you corrected him?” She repeated, “Did you correct him Dean?”

Deans irritation flared, smile gone, tone low, “Anna he is just an innocent child. He is allowed to have imaginations. Who am I to just squander his happy thoughts”.

“You are my husband Dean! Not Castiel’s! So you should have corrected him!”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache already forming, “Anna I can’t deal with your mood swings right now. I just had myself a wonderful day with my son and I don’t want it ruined”. He than faced her gritting out, “And if you were such a supportive wife you wouldn’t have ditched me today to go hangout with those friends of yours! You knew how important today was for me. You said you would try!”

Anna rolled her eyes, scoffing, “Please Dean. What huh! Did you expect me to just go and meet your son huh?!”

“No Anna! I wouldn’t force that upon you. All I’m saying is that even if you didn’t want to come to the Novak’s,  that it still would have been nice to have you at home being there for me. Seeing me off at least before you go meet your friends”, Dean spat out. He added, “What is so important about your friends that you had to up and leave huh? That you always have to up and leave? How many times a week do you need to see them?”

Anna averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at Dean, she stuttered as she looked for an explanation, “Um- ah- I-“, she blurted quick, “I have a lot of friends and we have a lot to catch up on”. She than started to head out the kitchen, “I’m going to grab a shower and have a nap. Don’t disturb me”.

Dean looked on suspiciously as Anna walked out. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that something was up. The tells were there and the dismissal. _Ok maybe he was reading too much into it._ It was probably all his frustration on Anna. He felt disappointed the moment she talked about Xander with such venom. He shook his head, no he would not let this affect him. He thought back to his amazing day with his baby, instantly he cheered up. He looked forward to the next meet.

* * *

Anna let the water run over her washing away all the evidence of her and Phils sexual encounter. She was slightly irritated by the way that Dean spoke about the little brat. But right now the feeling that overtook her was fear. Fear of almost getting caught. 

Thank God she was a professional liar.  She has done it countless of times to Dean over the years and still he can’t pick things up. She did the same when she pretended not to know about Xander. When she plotted with John about faking Xanders death. How she wanted to move here not because she loves the house, _uh this piece of building was so not her forte_ but the reason was to provoke Castiel. To show that creep and his son how happy Dean is with her. She was confident that Dean would be clueless about Phil like he always was. 

Oh how the universe or karma or fate were about to prove her wrong….

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two seperate lunch scenes....Castiel & Balth....Dean & Sam....
> 
> Alot gets revealed....
> 
> Note: Next update will be on 07th March 2018 ♡♡♡

**One Day** **Later**

**Pennywise Café**

Balthazar and Castiel had planned a lunch date the day after Deans first visit. The restaurant belonged to one of the most prominent business owners in this small town, a very sweet lady who loved to donate to charity. Castiel was the one who suggested the café because he knew Penny and she was always good to him and Xander.

As they waited for their orders, Castiel spoke of how the meeting with Dean went while Balthazar listened intently, “Xander loves him Balthazar. He completely adored Dean. And I must say that Dean certainly surprised me. I was expecting my closeted ex to be all jittery and distant but Dean was very approachable. Whenever Xander seeked Deans attention, he gave his all. Dean is so different now. I don’t know if it’s him finally being able to stand up to his homophobic father , I don’t know if it’s whatever support he has but I can see change and acceptance. The man is more open and my God he is amazing with Xander”. 

Balthazar stated with a smile, “It seems that you were really impressed by Dean? I can tell by the way you praise him”.

Castiel finally realized that he had been rambling about his ex. _Oh crap not good to do on a date_. He cleared his throat, “Um yes I was. Well impressed by how different Dean was. Anyway enough blabbing from me”. He took a sip of his coffee, “How was your weekend?”

“Oh it was fine thanks. Quite busy at the hospital. There seemed to be a lot of patients showing up. It’s a good thing that I love my job. Plus I missed you”.

Castiel blushed further, holding Balthazar’s hands atop the table, “I missed you too Balthazar. I really did”.

Balthazar kissed Castiels knuckles, “So any plans for a next meet for Dean and Xander?”

That question caught Castiel slightly off guard, he was silent for a while before answering, “Um yes there is. Next Saturday Xander wants to go for a picnic”.

Balthazar nodded,  fixing his eyes at the table for a few seconds before he glanced back up, “Are you accompanying them?”

“Well yes I must Balthazar. I still do not fully trust Dean of course. I will be there to ensure Xander doesn’t get hurt emotionally, mentally, physically. why do you ask?” 

Balthazar shrugged, “Well I was hoping maybe I could come? Maybe use the opportunity to get to know Xander too”.

Castiel didn’t want to hurt Balthazar’s feelings but since Dean had come into Xanders life, situations have changed. He thumbed the back of Balthazar’s hands, fixing his lover with a apologetic look, “Listen Balthazar. I hope you understand and don’t take offence to what I say next. But I don’t think I am ready to introduce you to Xander. I know I said that you could meet my son on our first date but now circumstances have changed. Don’t get me wrong though, I will introduce you to Xander when the time is right but for now Xander is just getting to know Dean and I think that if I introduce you to him too soon than he would be overwhelmed and confused”. He studied Balthazar’s expressionless stare, he really didn’t know how Balthazar was reacting to this or what was going on in his mind. He chose to carry on, “Plus I want Deans and Xanders time together to be sacred. They need to build on their relationship and they are just starting. Maybe sometime in the future you can also join in ”.

Balthazar nodded, “Ok but can I ask you a question Castiel?”

“Yes Balthazar”, Castiels heart started to thump.

“Was it Deans decision not to let me come or was it yours?”

That question definitely caught Castiel off guard. Also the serious look Balthazar aimed was quite deterring. Castiel didn’t like these types of questions as they sought to undermine him, he chose to reply calmly, “Look Balthazar. Dean offered for me to bring you but I am the one who is deciding that my son is not ready, not right now. I made that decision because I think that that is the best for my child. I do hope you respect my wishes”.

Balthazar sensed the underlying disapproval from Castiel aimed at him. Now he felt kind of stupid for asking such a question. He needed to fix this, he once again kissed Castiels knuckles, apologizing, “I’m sorry for asking you such a silly question and yes you are absolutely correct. Xander might feel overwhelmed.... And of course I respect your wishes Castiel. You are only doing what is best for your child so I completely understand. Please forgive me for my abruptness?”

Castiel smiled, feeling much lighter, “Thank you for understanding Balthazar. No apologies required”.

Just than the waitress brought their meals over. The couple enjoyed their meals, glad everything was sorted.

* * *

**Harvelles Diner**

“So tell me big bro how did your first meet with Xander go?!” Sam enthusiastically asked.

Dean grinned wide, “It was fantastic Sam. Little Xander is amazing. So sweet, kind, caring and loving. And Castiel was so patient and accepting “.

Sam mirrored his brothers look, “Well I’m happy for you big bro. Really I am. I’m also proud of you Dean for standing up for yourself and for taking such a hugh step towards the positive direction in your life” . Sam took a bite of his burger, “ So tell me what all did you and Xander do?”

“Well Castiel and I wanted to let Xander come to me. At his own pace you know. So we had coffee, chatted-“

“You mean to tell me Castiel and you spoke calmly instead of bicker?” Sam's eyebrows were nearly touching his hairline.

Dean gave a lopsided grin, “Yup. I was quite surprised myself. I was expecting hostility from Castiel but I guess the happiness of Xander comes first. I’m grateful really”.

Sam found Castiels behavior a good start to Cas and Deans mending . Of course he would keep that thought to himself for now. He diverted the topic back to his little nephew, “So tell me what else happened between Xander and you?”

Dean stared at the wall, eyes swimming with unshed tears as he smiled shakily,  “ Sam,  Xander called me daddy and said that he loves me…and we hugged a lot”.

Sam’s own tears started to pool in his eyes. _Damn pregnancy hormones._ He was genuinely happy for his brother, laying a hand on Deans , “That is the most wonderful news I have heard all day Dean. Congratulations”.

“Thank you Sam”.

Sam smiled and  pushed on, “And anything else happen?”

“Yeah Xander drew a drawing of me, Castiel and he holding hands and looking happy. I took it home and stuck it on my fridge. He is such a sweetheart”. A tear escaped Deans eyes, “I can’t believe I was not there for him during Castiels pregnancy and his first 3 years. I was such an asshole”.

Sam felt sad for his brother at this moment, his brother was hurting and this is not easy for the man, he softly spoke, “Dean you went through pretty rough times when you were growing and even as an adult dad was always there to get you in line to his expectations….and let’s not forget lying to you that Castiels child had died during childbirth….  And yes you were an asshole..a colossal one I might add, and it hurt you and Castiel both…but Dean no one can bring back the past, the only thing to do is move ahead and try to become a better person”. Sam than spoke determinedly, “And you are trying to be a better person Dean…that is what people should focus on….you have stood up to dad and now you are trying to be a dad to your son Xander…and I commend you for that Dean because those ain’t easy steps to take…I guarantee you that”.

“Thank you Sam.”

“I’m only saying this because it’s true Dean. You are going to be an amazing father. I know because despite all the troubles during our childhood, you still took care of me, ensured that I was well fed, well clothed and free from abuse…I am only here today because of you Dean and I have faith in you because you are a great person…a great man”. Sam smiled, “We will continue to support you, me, Anna-“

Dean scoffed at the mention of his wife’s name, “Yeah right she is very supportive?”

Sam frowned, “What do you mean Dean? You said she was willing to try?”

“Yes she said that Sam but that was all bullshit. I know she doesn’t want me around Xander, I can feel it”.

Sam muttered with venom, “Huh! Why am I not surprised! Should have known she’d be the same backstabbing gigantic deceptive lying machine she used to be”.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother, curiosity flooding him, “What are you going on about Sam?”

Sam bit his lip,  looking nervous, “Um Dean I think there is something you should know about Anna. Something I dug up those years back after you married her”.

“What is it Sam?!”

“Dean- I don’t know how to put this-“

“Damnit Sam just tell me!” Dean grit out.

Sam took a deep breath, “Anna knew about Xander Dean”.

Dean swallowed, heart thumping hard against his ribcage, shakily asked, “Explain Sam?!”

Sam was not going to hide anything anymore, Dean didn’t deserve this, “You must understand that when you moved back, the reason I didn’t tell you was because I wanted to keep you happy and safe….well I was wrong Dean” Sam sighed, “what I’m trying to say is that I found out that Anna and John had been meeting even after you moved, I saw them a couple of times here in Sioux falls. I was curious so I slipped a bug into Johns jacket the day that he disowned me...I listened to their conversations Dean and it was about how they were going to lie to you….saying that Castiels child had died during childbirth…the reason was because Anna could sense or grip that you wanted to be there for Castiel and his child…maybe to be supportive…she couldn't stand that...there was also the time that she moved here….I heard her talking with John during the same conversation that she would move you and her back to Sioux falls 3 years later….the house she had chosen was already planned with John, the one beside Castiels…she said that she wanted Castiel to see how happy you and her were….she wanted to crush Castiel to the ground”. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “ there is something else Dean, something Gabriel found out recently”.

Dean was overwhelmed with the information that Sam just dished out. He felt empty and lost. He found himself asking without any energy, “What did Gabriel find out Sam?”

Sam swallowed, “Gabriel heard one of the officers named Phil Chambers chatting rather happily with a few of his work colleagues about a red head that he was banging. Said that they had been going at it for a few weeks now and that her husband Winchester was clueless..…Gabriel is ever so curious so he followed him and lo behold Anna was there with Phil making out in the hotel lobby….they disappeared later”.

Dean clenched his fists, anger now filling him up, trying to reign his temper in as he asked, “When did Gabriel see this Sam?”

“Yesterday Dean…He saw them yesterday around 11am”.

Dean let his tears run, this heavy clenching feeling present in his chest, “She lied to me Sam. She wasn’t even there for me knowing how important meeting Xander for the first time meant to me. And what was she doing instead?  Banging some guy”.

“I’m sorry Dean…please don’t be hasty, that’s all I ask of you. Think of Xander, think of your future”.

Dean just nodded, taking a deep breath, “I need to talk to her Sam. I want the whole truth from her”.

This day Dean swore he was going to get down to the bottom of what Anna had been hiding all these years they have been together. _What have you been up to Anna? In what ways have you ruined my life?_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute Xander and Dean time ♡
> 
> There's a Blue Chevy Camaro parked outside Deans house....
> 
> A/N: Next update is on 09th March 2018 ♡♡

**A Few Hours Later..**

Dean grit his teeth, white knuckling the steering wheel as he sped on home. He was mad, unsettled, torn, appalled, and hurt. _How could Anna do such a thing? Was he not a good husband?_ He needed to confront her. _Yes you do Dean, but remember do not be hasty._

Sam’s voice always gave him comfort in the darkest of times. He knew that Sam was his rock, but….not any more…Xander was his rock now. He felt a tinge of happiness trying to push its way through him at the thought of his sweet son. He knew now that all the moves he makes has to be done with consideration. He didn’t want to ruin his relationship with his son. He wanted to be there for Xander from  here on out. Despite his own personal struggles, Dean was going to be there for his son…if Castiel allowed it. 

Dean was not a violent man. Yes he carried a bad boy persona but that was as far as it goes. He loved to impress, sue him. But one thing Dean promised himself was that no matter the difficulties, no matter how angry he was, he would never raise his hand to anyone. Ever. All this thoughts came into mind when he glanced at his house, bringing his baby to a park near the sidewalk. He closed his eyes awhile, God he could already feel a headache forming. 

Once Dean felt settled he turned to reach for the doorknob when something caught his eye. Something that he was too occupied to see. There parked on his front lawn was a Blue Chevrolet Camaro. _What. The . Fuck!_ Dean noticed that it was parked in such a way that it didn’t look too conspicuous to passersby’s. It was parked under the little oak tree just a few meters away from their house. But from where Dean was parked, it was quite visible. He wondered if Anna invited one of her friends over while he was out for lunch? _Or maybe it’s the guy she is cheating on you with_. Well whoever it was, Dean is going to find out.

Dean got out of the car, not even bothering to shut the door quietly. He was walking up the path with determination when a little voice called out, “Daddy”.

Immediately all thoughts of Anna and her ‘company’ flew out of his mind. That little voice always melted his heart and soothed his soul. It was a voice he would always answer to if around. He faced Castiels front lawn, seeing his baby boy dressed in a Batman suit, little cape blowing in the wind as he scuttled over as fast as his little feet could carry him. Dean chuckled crouching down so that he could accept his little boy who ran straight into his arms. Dean picked him up, kissing his baby’s cheek, “Hey little batman”.

Xander giggled, pecking Dean back on his cheek, “Hello Daddy. I’m awesome!’

Dean laughed, throwing his head back, “Yes you are baby”.

“Xander?! Xander?” The panicked voice of Castiel sounded. The blue eyed beauty, who was dressed in a dark blue Jeans that hugged his form and a white button up, walked out of the front door, running down the front steps, once his eyes landed on Dean and his son he let out a deep relieved sigh. He walked towards the pair, hand clutching his chest, “Oh thank the heavens”.

Xander bounced on his tush while still in Deans arms, “I here with daddy papa”.

“Hello Dean”, Castiel greeted Dean with a smile and nod.

 _Hmm Castiel must have just returned from somewhere too._ Anyway, Dean was thankful that Castiel was still being civil. He smiled, “Hello Castiel”.

Castiel nodded before he fixed a stern look at Xander who sensing his papa's dissapointment placed both palms on his eyes to hide his vision, blurting, “Uh oh”.

“Don’t uh oh me piglet. What did papa tell you about running out of the house without me hmm?”

Xander lowered his hands, resting his head on Deans shoulder as an attempt to look pitiful, puppy eyes out on full swing, “I sorry papa. I opens locks and runs outs when I sees daddy. I wants ta show him I’m batman’s see”.

Deep down Castiel knew it wasn’t Xanders fault. Those locks that he placed on the door were now too low. Xander was getting taller and could fiddle with it. He needed to get it replaced pronto because his baby was very active and at times in his excitement tends to forget the rules. Castiel would reiterate the rules to Xander when at home but for now he chose to focus on the good, “Well I think that daddy is impressed? Right daddy?”

Dean didn’t want to think of what he felt when Castiel called him daddy. _Uh mind out of the gutter Dean, there is a child present._ He cleared his throat, “Um yeah I think Batman is awesome. All he needs now is a batmobile”.

“I already has one's!” Xander exclaimed.

Castiel and Dean looked at one another. Curiosity reflected within them. Dean grinned catching the nod of approval from Cas to go ahead, he asked, “Where is your batmobile baby?”

Xander scoffed adorably, and pointed to the Impala, “That’s one! Daddy car my batmobile!” He turned puppy eyes to a stunned Dean, “Can I has it daddy?”

Dean's heart fluttered, this feeling of pride surfacing within him. He grinned, “Of course baby. When you are 16 daddy will teach you how to drive the batmobile aye. That way we can save the day together yeah?”

Xander clapped excitedly at the idea, bouncing up and down in Deans arms, eyes shinning bright, “Aha! Daddy you be my robin’s? But I wants to saves the days now”.

Dean chuckled lightly, “Well baby we still can save the day but Robin has to drive because Batman is still growing”.

Xander hummed, “Ok daddy”. 

Castiel studied the pair with fondness. He really loved the interaction and closeness he could see between Dean and Xander. It was truly a profound bond between father and son. Oh how he longed for this perfect moments and now it is finally here. There must be an angel watching over his baby. 

Castiel laughed as Dean swung Xander in full circles in the air. The little one giggling, and squeaking, “Daddy stops Batman’s cants fly!”

Dean hugged his son close, planting a kiss on his cheek, “Oh really?!”

“Yeah! Buts everyone knows that batmans has awesome gad- gad”. Xander huffed out, turning his face to Castiel, “Papa what’s the words?”

“Gadgets”.

Xander turned to his beaming father, “Gages”.

Dean nodded trying to look amused, “Really that’s awesome baby. I think Batman is really cool”.

“Duh!” Xander scoffed making both adults laugh.

Castiel glanced at his watch. It was time for them to get back in the house, “Xander time to head on home love. Time for an early bath. Say bye to daddy”.

Xander wrapped both his arms around Deans neck, burying his face into Deans neck, “Bye daddy. I love you”.

Dean closed his eyes, breathing in his baby boys scent. He laid a soft kiss on Xanders head, “I love you too sonny boy”. He placed Xander down and watched the little one wave before he skipped up the steps and into the house. God he missed Xander already.

Castiel watched the slight sadness radiating from Dean as he watched Xander head off into the house. It touched his heart to see Dean so invested in his baby. He decided to speak, “Um Dean. Thanks for making his day”.

That snapped Dean back into reality, he smiled, “He made my day Castiel. He truly did”.

“Well he always has a way of making everyone happy, minus the heart attack moments”.

Dean hummed, than he recalled something Xander had mentioned, he asked, “Hey Castiel…I couldn't help but pick up on Xander saying he unlocked the door-“.

“Ah yes Dean…I need to get the locks for the doors located higher because he can reach them now…probably get a locksmith tomorrow”.

Dean didn’t know if the next suggestion would sit well with Castiel but he was going to ask anyway, he dug his hands into his front pockets, “Um maybe I can come fit it up higher for you Castiel. I’m pretty good at maintenance so how about I do that for you. Saves you the hassle of calling up a locksmith...not to mention you get to save on the expenses”.

Castiel heart fluttered at Deans offer. _What?_ Ok never mind. He asked, “You sure Dean? I don’t want to trouble you?”

“Castiel, no trouble at all. As much as I love being greeted by my son, I also am concerned about his safety. So please let me do this for him?” 

Castiel nodded, “Very well Dean. Does tomorrow 9am work for you?”

“Absolutely Castiel.” 

Castiel added, “Thank you Dean”. He than gestures to the house, “Anyway I must get going. Our little piglet is a major home wrecker if not watched. I will see you tomorrow Dean”. 

Dean waved to Castiel, _Our little piglet_ playing repeatedly in his head, “Bye see ya tomorrow Cas”. Both heading into their houses with happiness written all over their faces. 

* * *

The house was quiet when Dean entered. He felt so happy that he had gotten another chance to interact with Xander. He was looking forward to tomorrow and the picnic this coming Saturday. There was also Castiel. The man before him was still gentle, caring and loving. He was overjoyed by their interactions today. They were definitely getting somewhere.

He was staring at Xanders drawing on the fridge when he heard a faint thump coming from upstairs. _Huh maybe Anna was pattering around the room?_ He should check on her. As he walked up the stairs, a thought came into mind. Anna didn’t come out to the front lawn while he was with Xander. He was sure that Anna would come out, probably with a sullen look to find out what was going on. _Huh maybe she was napping or taking a shower?_  Thank God she didnt interupt Xander and he. Then the little Sam voice sounded, _Or maybe she was too occupied with the Blue Chevy Camaro person._ Shit he had completely forgotten about the car parked outside his house.

Suddenly a giggle and another thump sounded. This time coming from within their bedroom. Dean swallowed, his heart thumping hard. It was as if he was trying to hold his breath as he approached the door. As he neared he could hear faint…..moans and groans. _Oh hell no! No more waiting!_ Dean turned the door knob as slowly as he could. The sight he found once the door was fully opened rendered him speechless. _What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here?_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts ? :) Be gentle :D
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confronts Anna and comes to a decision....
> 
> A/N: Please check an important question in the endnotes :)  
> Next update is on 11 March 2018.

Dean stared on in disbelief at the still unaware pair that were currently fucking on the marriage bed. _Sam was right_. Anna was cheating on him. And now here she is riding a man who was thrusting up erratically into her, in his very house. The nerve of his lying wife. _How could she do this to him?_ He grit his teeth, clenching his fists by his side. It was taking all of his concentration to control his temper. As Anna moaned wantonly, Dean decided that he had had enough of this appalling, infuriating show.

Dean slammed the door shut as hard as he could master. As soon as the sharp bang sounded, the couple, with eyes the size of saucers scrambled in different directions. Anna pulled the sheets to cover her naked body while the mystery guy, whom Dean had a guess might be, pulled on his boxers as fast as he could, followed by his clothes. 

The slightly flustered, terrified red head blurted, “Dean”.

Dean scowled, arms folded across his chest, “Oh don’t stop on my account. You were getting to the good part”.

“De-Dean its not what you-um you think baby”, Anna stuttered, trying to feign innocence.

Dean has had enough of all this lies. He snapped, “Not what you think?” Dean barked a false laugh, before he narrowed his eyes at the pair, “Don’t fuck with me Anna. I’m not fucking stupid. What you think that you could just continue cheating on me and that I wouldn’t find out?  And to catch you….wow…..right here on our bed is so fucking- you're fucking heartless”.

Anna looked apprehensive, saying in a pleading voice, making her way towards Dean, “Please Dean. This was a one time only mistake…it was the first and the last time-“

“Don’t lie to me Anna!” Dean put a hand out to signify that she needed to stop her movements. “I know about you and-“ He turned a spiteful face at the tall blonde man before him who was now fully clothed, “About you and Phil….how you been sneaking away just so you can have a good romp and lying to me by saying that you were with friends…..such bullshit!”

Phil than cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um I think…I think I should leave”.

Dean was itching to deck the guy. He hated the face before him with such passion. But what kept him in control and held him back was the thought of his son, Xander. He wasn’t going to mess things up just because he couldn’t get a hold of his temper. No he was better than this. He watched with a stone cold look, that had the man before him gulping as he made his way to the door. Dean didn’t dare break his stare down. The man turned the knob with such gentleness as if frightened to disturb the surroundings, disappearing quickly behind the door.

Dean was staring at the white door, for a moment still lost in his head when he felt a pair of hands massaging his cock through his Jeans as warm lips bit and kissed at his neck. An immediate sense of irritation and deep disgust engulfed him, he grabbed onto the wandering hands of his wife, shoving it off him as he pushed her back without much force. “Get the hell away from me Anna. Do not touch me”.

Anna looked hurt, there was also a hint of frustration bouncing off of her, she huffed out, “ Come on Dean! I’m sure we can put this behind us! I want you to give me a chance. A chance like I am giving you to spend time and get to know your son Xander”.

“How dare you bring my son into this!” 

“Dean I admit that I have done wrong! I’m a horrible wife and I’m sorry honey. Please forgive me”.

Dean stared at the wall, “I don’t think I will ever forgive you for all the wrong you have done ever since we have been together Anna”. His eyes than found her confused stare.

Anna tried once more, “Dean this is the only time I have done wrong ok. And I am sorry”.

Dean gave a empty chuckle. He sighs, “Man you are so full of it”. He leaned against the dressing drawer aiming her with a stoic look. He preened internally when he saw her swallow and look uncomfortable. He spoke in a low growl, “Now I want you to answer a few questions for me Anna and I want you to be completely honest with me”.

“Dean I-“ Anna started but was interrupting by Dean holding a hand out to halt her.

“Let me finish Anna!” Dean continued, “So a few questions like I said…..one, how long have you been cheating on me?...Two, why did you pretend that you didn’t know about my son?...Three: What was the reason you and John plotted to inform me that Castiel’s child had died at childbirth and to move to this house that you knew was situated beside Castiels three years later ?…..Four: What did I ever do to you to ever deserve such treatment from you?.”

Anna was like a fish out of water. Her eyes were widened to saucers showing how shocked she was. She trembled, “How do you-“.

Dean spat, “A little birdy told me! Answer the damn questions!”

“Dean Please. You must know that I did everything for us!”

Dean let out an sarcastic laugh, “Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. You were so generous and thoughtful. Not!”

This seemed to anger Anna, she scowled, “I had to do what I had to at the time Dean. I saw the eagerness of you itching to run back to that….that abnormal human and his child Dean. You are too good for that. You cannot be seen with such abominations. But I knew you would run so I met up with John those three years back and we planned to pronounce your son dead”. She let out an evil chuckle, “And it worked…as soon as you heard, you forgot everything and focused on our relationship”.

“I was hurting Anna. I wasn’t functional at the time because I felt guilty. I should have been there for Cas!”

“Than how come I didn't see you hurting when the news was relayed to you Dean?!”

“Because I was good at hiding my emotions Anna!” Dean snapped back.

Anna scoffed, “Yeah and you loved him still. I could see it, so I had to prove that you were going to always be mine so I planned to move back to this house Dean. I needed to prove to this abnormal human that you are happy with me”.

Dean laughed, “Oh my goodness Anna. Guess what moving here was your first mistake”.

Anna got pissed, spitting out, “What do you mean Dean?!”

Dean continued to mock his wife, “You’re so fucken clueless. I actually have to thank you for moving us back here Anna because I finally found out that my son was alive, my dad’s ass is in jail, I get to spend time with my kid plus I get to rebuild my relationship with Castiel and Sam again, my wife’s a black hearted rotten individual who loves to cheat on me….so guess you and Johns plans backfired”. Dean shrugged, “Guess I wasn’t good enough for you huh?”

Anna folded her arms across her chest, “I wasn’t planning on meeting Phil Dean!”

“Yeah you weren’t but when you did you never hesitated to jump on his boner huh?!” Dean grit out.

“Shut up Dean! I was feeling underappreciated!”

Dean scoffed, hands splayed out,  “Under-appreciated! Jesus Anna! I did everything you ever asked. Everything you ever wanted, try to make you happy but still you whine and complain. I try to include you in everything concerning Xander and I but you refuse to come or participate. I am seriously getting sick of this and I don’t think I can stand to be around you or  look at you right now!...You’re despicable!’

“I have put up with you too Dean! I have to put up with you running back to that little brat of a child!”

“Don’t you talk about my son that way Anna! He is an innocent child who knows nothing!” Dean warned, nose flaring in anger. 

“Your son! Jeez you just got to know him”. Anna than added, “You know what Dean? We should move back to Lawrence. Put everything behind us”.

The way Anna just chucked everything aside just further pissed him off. Dean growled, “I am never leaving my son again. Never Anna. I would choose him over anyone else. I would choose him a million times more over you”.

Anna screeched, “How dare you! I am your wife Dean!”

“Yeah and he is my son Anna!” Dean tried to take deep breaths, “I don’t think this is working out”.

Anna had on a murderous look, “What the hell does that mean Dean?!”

Deans jaw ticked. He walked to the bedroom window peering out, seeing Xanders red plastic ball outside. He immediately smiled. Dean knew he had to make the best decision for himself and right now being happy with his son was one of it. He was tired and he had enough of manipulative people in his life. He was not going to play the fool anymore. He spoke without turning around, “I want a divorce Anna. I can’t see you in my future anymore. I am done with all your lies and poison”. He than turned around to face a stunned Anna, “Its over Anna”.

Anna had tears pool in her eyes, her heart thumping hard. _No this wasn’t happening._ She stuttered, “Pl-please Dean? I’ll try and change”.

Dean shook his head, he was sad because he did honestly love Anna. A part of him did but enough was enough. This was the end of the road, “See Anna. I don’t want you to try. I want you to be either one hundred percent in or out. And I don’t think you can do that. That’s my final decision. You will hear from my lawyer soon”.

Anger once again consumed Anna, she shrieked, “Fine!” With that she started putting on her clothes with haste, grabbing her car keys on the drawer. She headed for the door, barking over her shoulder, “I’ll be staying with Phil. I will come pick up some stuff tomorrow”. With that she slammed the door shut.

Dean sighed. Just like that she is gone back to Phil. Tells him what kind of a person she is. Dean watches from the window as his soon to be ex wife got into the car, starting it and speeding off. Everything started hitting him slowly. _Oh God he was getting a divorce._ Surprisingly he didn’t feel any sadness, no what he felt was a lightness and…..happiness. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> ■■■■Oh and an extra question: Destiel Endgame or not?.● I want my lovely readers to vote and choose which path will this fic take.. (Decision will be revealed in next chapter according to highest vote)...
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank everyone who participated in the polling of Destiel Endgame or not. I have finally chosen the direction this fic will take based on the highest votes.  
> As of now the Fic will be moving towards Destiel Endgame (Tag added).  
> I would also like to reasure those that did not vote Destiel Endgame that Dean will have to work hard to make his way back into Castiels heart. It won't be easy. Also Balthazar will have a happy ending too because he is a sweetheart.  
> Thank you for giving this fic a chance, you are all my inspiration and are all amazing ♡♡♡
> 
> This chapter contains Dean reminiscing...  
> And Xander throws a tantrum....
> 
> Note: Next update is on 13 March 2018.

Dean had called Sam up, relayed his decision regarding the divorce. Sam sounded a little ecstatic for his liking but than again, his brother wasn’t fond of Anna. After the phone conversation, Dean decided he needed comfort so he made his way back into the kitchen. He pulled down Xanders drawing and strolled his way to the living room. He sat on the seetee and just studied the drawing.

As his eyes studied the three wavy stick figures of he, Castiel and Xander, he couldn’t help but wonder or ask himself _what if_. If he had just manned up, the picture would have been a reality. He would have been there for Castiel….for Xander every step of the way. And he regrets, deeply what he had done to Castiel, all the suffering, the pain. 

He could have held Xander after his birth. Oh how tiny his son would have been in his arms. Witness his son’s milestones, his first tooth, first step, first word. God he didn’t deserve his sweet son’s attention and love. If he only knew what daddy Dean really did to Castiel and he. 

He hadn’t realized that he had started crying. He wiped at his tears furiously, absolutely disgusted with himself. God he was pathetic. He didn’t deserve anything good. He didn’t deserve Castiels pardon. He knew that Castiel was still hurting. There is no way Castiel is not feeling insecure, heartbroken, doubtful and pissed. No not when they were in love and he was betrayed by Dean.

Dean knew that Castiel was putting up a facade whenever he was around. He knew that Castiel was only trying to stay positive and strong for the sake of his baby boys happiness. And it wasn’t fair. No he doesn’t get a free pass, where he is happy and Castiel isn’t. He knows that when its the right time, he will broach the matter with Castiel. He knew it was going to be a tough conversation to have and there were going to be harsh words or emotions expressed, especially from Castiel, but it needed to be done. And soon.

He stared back at the drawing.  God how he wished this were true or at least going to be true. He sighed, he knew it was just a pipe dream. He pushed the detrimental thoughts aside for the time being and just smiled at the very scribbled drawing. It was sweet that his son had tried nonetheless. It wasn’t A-grade type of drawing but to Dean it was the best, the most perfect he had ever come across. He would cherish this piece of magnificent art for life.

* * *

 

“Papa!” Xander came pattering into the kitchen.

“Yes baby”, Castiel answered. 

Castiel was currently making an Apple pie. His son’s favorite. Something that must run in the blood , he guesses. Deans blood. He watched the little one seat himself on the mahogany chair by the dining table. There was a furrowed look on his son’s features as he watched his papa kneed the dough. That face had Castiel getting worried, he abandoned his activities, washed his hands, drying them than making his way to settle himself on the chair next to his son’s.

He studied his son’s downcast look. It was very rare that he saw little Xander looking upset. It was really bugging him. He softly asked, “What’s wrong baby? Why are you looking sad?”

Xander glanced up at his papa, eyes looking like a kicked puppy, “Papa why cants daddy stays with us? I wants daddy to stays with us. Pretty please”.

Oh did those words hit Castiel like a freight train. He was completely caught off guard. Never did he think that Xander would ask him that question this early. Not this soon. It seemed that the bond between daddy and son had deepened. He tried thinking of how he would answer this in a way that wouldn’t upset Xander further. Once he found the somewhat good explanation he smiled at his baby, hoping to make the little one more calm before he answered, “Well baby. You see daddy has his own house to stay in. He has to look after it too”.

“I don’t cares papa! I wants daddy to stays with us. So…so he can reads me bedtimes stories, and gives me kisses and- and plays with me and-and draws with me. He cans moves here. I wants my daddy now!”

Castiel was stunned silent by his son’s outburst. His son had never ever raised his voice at him, however, he knew this was expected. He believed it was called throwing a tantrum. He hoped Xander didn’t throw a bad one though. Still he was the adult and his son needed to listen. He uttered once more, a little firm, “Xander. Daddy will not be staying with us ok. It just is that way love”.

Xander got off the chair abruptly, stomping his feet on the same spot, tears running down on his face, he screamed, “No! My friends Sally says her papa and daddy stays together in the sames house. Papa and daddy has to stays together! I want daddy now!”

“Xander Marcus Novak! You will stop this behavior now. It’s unacceptable”. Castiels heart ached at the request Xander wanted but he had to be firm here.

Xander started jumping and yelling, “No I want my daddy! I want my daddy! I want my daddy now!”

“Xander you will listen to papa and calm down or I will put you in the naughty corner”, Castiel knelt down, to be eye leveled with his son, warning him.

Xander started to shake his head from side to side, hair flying left and right, “No I want my daddy!”

Castiel got up and tried to pick up his child. Xander kicked and screamed so hard. Xander even elbowed Castiel hard right on the ribs. Castiel was getting real pressured up now. He didn’t like how Xander was behaving. Xander managed to pry himself out of Castiels grip, running to his room. Castiel followed behind trying to catch up, calling out, “Xander you come back here to papa!” He reached the door of his son’s room, peering in to find his son seated on his bed with an angry look in place as tears cascaded down his cheek. He really resembled a pissed off Dean.

“Xander we need to talk about your behavior”.

“No! I want my daddy!” Xander laid on his stomach burying his face in his pillow and sobbing.

Castiel always had a weak spot when it came to his son crying. He went over and rubbing his son’s back, softly saying “Baby please listen to papa”.

A muffled _No. I want my daddy_ was the response he got.

Castiel sighed. He knew at this point in time there was only one thing to do. He picked up his phone and walked out to the hallway. He pressed a number and it rang twice before he answered.

“Hello Castiel. What’s wrong? Is everything ok? Is Xander ok?” Dean frantically asked.

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, he let out a tired sigh, “Dean our son appears to be having a temper tantrum. And he is being fussy and uncontrollable”. Castiel takes a deep breath, “He wants you, his daddy to live with us. I told him that daddy can’t stay with us because he has a home of his own and that’s when he started to break down. I can’t get him to calm, so is it ok if you come over and spend some time with him…maybe talk to him?”

Dean was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke, voice sounding a little watery, “Of course I will come over right away Castiel. I’ll be there in two minutes”.

“Thank you Dean. That really means a lot. And I’m sorry to have disturbed you”.

“Please Castiel you didn’t disturb me. Anytime you need me, you call me.” There was a slight pause before Dean added, “Even if the situation ain’t concerning Xander and you need me then just call ok?”

Castiels heart did a somersault, he smiled, “Ok Dean. Anyway see you soon”.

“See ya soon Cas”.

With that Castiel disconnected the call. He thumped his head lightly against the wall closing his eyes. He was happy that Dean was going to come over. He hoped that Dean would be able to calm Xander down. And maybe stay for some coffee and pie if he succeeds. _Because it’s the polite or right thing to do.  Right? ....Right?_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts? Please be gentle ♡
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes over to comfort Xander...
> 
> Xander is an angel...
> 
> Note: Next update will be on 15th March 2018♡♡♡♡

Dean was at Castiels at a record breaking time. He was feeling apprehensive and at the same time excited. He rapped his knuckles three times on the white door. He took a deep breath and waited. What seemed like the longest five seconds in his life, Castiel answered.

One look at Castiel, that’s all he needed to know how serious the matter was. As if acting on instinct, Dean greeted Castiel and without waiting for the man to welcome him in, he walked past Castiel straight up the stairs, speaking over his shoulder, _where is his room?_ Dean heard Castiel answer _second door to the left._

When Dean reached his sons bedroom, his heart sank at the sight of his son’s distraught look. His boy was sitting up, rubbing his eyes, snot and mucus running out his nose, hair everywhere and little sniffles could be heard. He immediately walked inside, dropping to his knees right before his child. He waited for Xander to meet his gaze before he smiled.

“Daddy”, Xander sounded puzzled at first, features scrunched before his eyes widened and he scrambled towards Dean, arms woven around Deans neck, he yelled, “Daddy!”

Dean held his baby closed, nose buried into his son’s hair, breathing his baby’s scent in. He sighed as if relieved, “Oh baby…. daddy is here ok. Daddy is here”. He stood up, cradling his son’s head to his shoulder and carried his baby out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room. He sat himself on the couch and just rocked back and forth, humming ‘Hey Jude’, trying to sooth his sniffling baby. A tear slid down his cheek as he remained quiet. He could feel his baby boys hurt. Oh God what he would give to take that hurt away. Heck he would sell his soul if it meant Xander would never be unhappy again.

Dean watched as Castiel sat on the couch opposite him. A look of uncertainty and worry marred the blue eyed beauties features as he stared at his son. When Castiel finally looked at him, all he did was nod, eyes relaying a quiet message. _I’ll take care of this. I’ll fix this_. All Castiel did was nod. Dean spoke gently, “Xander are you ok baby?”

A muffled, “Aha”. 

Dean wanted to speak to Xander properly, so he once again gently asked, “Baby can you come out of hiding and sit properly on daddy’s lap. Daddy would love to talk to you. Is that ok?”

At first there was no sound nor movement before Xander slowly unburied his face and sat himself properly on Deans lap so that he can peer at his daddy. Deans heart clenched at the disheveled sight of his baby. He couldn’t resist laying a kiss on his baby boys forehead. Dean ran a hand down Xanders cheek, “You want to talk to Daddy about what made you feel upset?”

Xander stuck his index and middle fingers into his mouth sucking hard. He looked a little conflicted. Dean decided to be quiet and give him time. After a whole minute, Xander pulled his fingers out of his mouth and muttered, “I wants daddy to stays with me and papa”.

Deans own heart did a little flip. Tears started to pool lightly in his eyes. Oh God he wanted nothing more than to stay with his son, all day, everyday, but like he knows things don’t work that way right now. He spared a look at a teary Castiel. For the first time Castiel had let his guard down. For the first time he could see the hurt as bright as day. And God did that feel like someone stabbed at his heart because all of this was his fault and he badly wanted to go over to Castiel and give him a massive hug, tell him that everything will be ok. But that was a lie right? Everything wasn’t ok and won’t be for a long time because there was still a lot to deal with. Dean took in a deep breath, he has to push all these thoughts aside. First he needs to talk to Xander.

He turned his focus back to Xander. God his baby was a complete replica of him. He already knew that of course but it never ceases to amaze him. And when those identical green eyes peered into his, it is with an intention to search deep into his soul. He uttered, “Baby as much as daddy wants to stay with you…it just isn’t possible”.

His son’s mouth turned downwards, tears starting to pool in his eyes, sharply blurting, “But why daddy’s? Why cants we stays together like a family? I wants daddy and papa together!”

Dean gave a watery smile, “I understand that baby. I really do. But son, just like papa said, daddy has a home to look after. And daddy can’t stay with you because of some other reasons”.

“Like what daddy?!”

Dean knew Xander was an intelligent kid. He wasn’t going to hide anything from his son but neither was he going to go into the nitty gritty details. Not in a way a three year old wouldn’t understand. He took a deep breath, here goes the details that would make or break his relationship with Xander. He answered, “Baby when you were growing inside papa’s tummy, daddy did a very bad thing. Daddy broke papa’s heart and ran away. Ran away from you and papa. I pushed you and papa away all these years until I met you again when we moved in next door”. Dean eyes lock onto the sad baby blues of his former lover, “Papa was still very upset at daddy but papa was loving and kind to let daddy have a second chance with you Xander”. He saw a tear slip down Castiels cheek, his own falling. He closed his eyes and turned back to Xander, “And I am so happy to have you, my beautiful boy in my life. I am sorry for being a bad man, daddy is really truly sorry”.

Deans heart was literally trying to burst out of his chest as he waited anxiously for his son to respond. Xander had seemed to be lost in thought looking like he was trying to analyse the details. Dean wanted to cry hard when Xander climbed off his lap. His body was trembling lightly, _oh God he was going to lose his son forever now that he knows his daddy is a monster._

Xander stood between Dean and Castiel, who were still seated, he glanced at them repeatedly before he turned to Dean. Dean held his breath as his son made his way towards his daddy. Dean gasped as a tiny hand touched his cheek. His son gazed into his eyes, “Daddy you was a bad man. You leaves me and papa alones”. Dean let his tears flow now, God he blew this up. But apparently Xander wasn’t finished, he continued, “Please don’t cry daddy…all that’s is gone now….you here’s now with Xander and papa…you here’s to makes it rights…Xander nots mads…Xander happy I has a daddy….people’s deserves second chances daddy….that’s what’s my teachers Miss Gemma says when we makes a mistakes…And I loves you daddy…Xander loves you”.

Dean pulled his son into a hug, sobbing into his baby boys shoulder. He was unable to say anything. God his son was truly the most beautiful soul out there. He pulled away kissing his son’s forehead, “Thank you baby boy”.

Xander pecked Dean on the nose making his daddy  give a watery chuckle before he turned to a silently sobbing Castiel. He walked towards his papa, looking sympathetic, grabbing onto Castiels hand, and pulling lightly, “Follow me papa”.

Castiel stood and let Xander lead him towards Dean. He wiped at his tear. His eyes found Deans sympathetic ones. 

Xander gestured to the spot beside Dean, “Seats down papa”.

Castiel not wanting to sadden his son did as he was told. He watched as Xander came up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. The little one smiled, “I sorry papa. I love you. Now you and daddy talks and be happy”. Castiel gasped as Xander brought his hand to Deans. The little one Stated, “Joins hands now and talks and be happy. Like when my friends and I gets angrys and Miss Gemma says to joins hands, says sorry and be happys!”. Xander let go of their hands. Deans and Castiels were now clasped together and it felt…good. The little one turns around and walks away calling over his back, “Xander in his rooms. I play with Mr. Bobs.  Checks you laters.” 

A stunned Dean and Castiel watch Xander walk away. Their heads both turned and eyes met. Dean added, “Shall we talk Castiel?”

Castiel nodded, taking a deep breath, “We shall Dean. Let’s talk”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel talk....Alot gets revealed...
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Next update will be on 17th March 2018.  
> And follow me on Twitter :  
> Username: saawinchester1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me... I kinda suck at writing emotions...but I hope that you my lovely readers are able to get what I am trying to portray in the chapter ♡

Dean could see Castiels nervousness. Heck he was feeling the same. The hand holding and close sitting was just putting too much pressure on them. Dean cleared his throat, deciding to make the first move and remove his hand from Cas’. “Um do you want to go seat by the kitchen table and talk?”

Castiel gave a barely there smile and got up heading towards the kitchen without another word. Oh boy Dean noted that from the tense posture of Castiel that this long overdue conversation wasn’t going to be so peachy. Which was expected of course. He manned up and followed behind. 

Castiel was already seated by the table, posture upright and stiff, as he stared ahead at the wall before him. Dean gulped and took a seat on the chair just next to his ex. He was starting to feel anxious as he noticed the stoic look Castiel was spotting. He threaded his fingers of his hands atop the table, knee bouncing up and down in an erratic pace under the table. He took a deep breath, deciding to break the tense silence, “Um Ca-“

“Dean I want you to know that I am not a fool. And even if you are involved in my son’s life, which I am trying my best to bare with, it doesn’t mean that I have forgotten the hurt and pain”, Castiel interrupted, now fixing Dean with a clenched jaw and inspective look. 

“No Castiel I understand completely. You have every right to be pissed, hurt and angry”, Dean emphasized with a saddened, pained expression.

Castiels heart was clenching right now. He glanced down at his fingers, fiddling with each other. The hurt and the pain, the thoughts were coming back at full force. Tears started to well in his eyes, he stuttered, “Dean…I want to know why? What did I do wrong for you to leave me the way you did?” He finally fixed Dean with his gaze.

The raw emotion radiating out of Castiels gaze and voice was like a slap to Deans face. He had to stay silent, trying to gather himself, his own tears threatening to spill over. He felt so guilty and ashamed that he brought his gaze down to the table top, whispering, “Cas you know why? My father-“

The bang on the table startled Dean, making his head snap up, eyes wide to look at a fuming Cas. Castiel had slapped his palm hard onto the table. He glared at Dean, spitting in a furious low tone, “Enough with blaming your father Dean! I already know your father was part of the problem! What I want to know is despite all that, despite being an adult…why you still chose him over me?! You could have manned up and faced your dad, just like you did a week back! Why Dean?! And don’t tell me that the difference was because Xander was in the picture last week. He was also in the picture, in my belly, when you chose your dad all those years back!”

Dean swallowed hard. He tried to face Castiel, but ended up being the coward and once again focused on the table. “Cas I-“

“Dean you will look at me when you talk to me!” Castiel snapped.

Dean did as he was told meeting Cas gaze. He licked his lips and spoke in a low undertone, “Because I loved you”.

Castiel thought he heard correct, his heart squeezing even harder at the honest sincerity shining through Deans glassy eyes, and he hated to feel that way. He needed to be clear, he shakily asked in a flat tone, “What did you just say?”

Dean spoke in a louder thick voice, “Because I loved you Castiel. That is why I had to leave you. I can’t be that fake someone, not with a baby involved. And I knew I was going to be that same closeted ass that would end up hurting his child. I didn’t want that so I made the hughest mistake and the  most toughest decision of my life. I left”.

Castiel tears flowed down his cheeks, anger itching it’s way in him and at the same time a feeling of hopelessness, he clenched his fists on the table top, trying to take deep breaths. Once he faced Dean, his voice was raw and croaky, “If you loved me, you would have stayed Dean. If you loved the baby, you could have stayed. We could have taken things one step at a time”.

“No Cas”, Deans voice sounded broken, he swiped at his tears with his fingers. “You see I made a choice. It was either my happiness or yours. And I wasn’t willing to sacrifice yours and our baby’s Castiel. I was shocked when you told me, and the first thing I could think of was I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep being an ass. So I broke your heart, and I knew you were a fighter. You wouldn’t give up on us, so everytime we met, I pushed you away with my words. And than I got married so that I could prove to you that I didn’t want you anymore, which was a complete lie, and when I was about to cave and run back to you,  I knew I had to get away, so I suggested moving and Anna agreed. Did this to distance myself from you because I was weak. I wanted back in”. Dean scoffs more to himself, “Well that turned out pretty well. Not even a month after the move, I started to seek information about you and the baby”. Dean swallowed, looking blankly at the wall, “But my father intercepted my informant someway and he brought back the news that you had lost the child during birth”.

Castiel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was quite overwhelming and at the same time his trust in Dean was still not there. Well it was climbing but not there yet. He sighed, “Dean I don’t know if I can-“.

This time Dean interrupted, “I don’t expect you to believe me or trust me yet with the information I relayed Cas. And that’s ok, I don’t blame you. It’s just too suspicious at this time. Heck you might think that I am saying all these things just to get back in your good graces or back into your life”.

Castiel shrugged, wiping quickly at the tear that escaped. A part of him was still calling to Dean, wanting him to be a part of his life. Be his partner. But a larger part of him was weary. He decided to attack head on, fixing Dean with a firm, scrutinizing look, “Well are you Dean? Are you trying to worm your way back into my life?”

Dean swallowed, “Honestly speaking Cas, seeing you again is bringing back emotions that I tried to shove deep within me, never to see the light of day, and with Xander added, I just want to grovel and ask you to take me back.” He fixed Castiel with a sad smile, voice heavy with emotion once again, “But Cas I can’t do that right now. I won’t”.

Castiel honestly felt sad due to Deans words, but curiosity won him over, “Why?”

“Because Cas, my life ain’t perfect. I got so much stuff to deal with right now. I’m not in the right headset. Yes I am sane but I need to deal with my own internalized issues first such as my drinking, my deep seated homophobia, my life in general. That is not something I would wish to throw unto you or Xander. Yes I am trying and I love every moment with Xander. I can’t imagine my life without him, and I don’t think I can imagine my life without you, no matter how hard I try to forget. But I am trying to heal Cas and”, Dean swallowed, his heart heavy, “And I need a lot of help. I am planning on going for counselling and my brother is of great support”.

 _Wow. Dean was really serious_. And that honestly made Cas a little impressed. He added, “And you have Anna too”.

Dean choked out, “No not so much. Anna and I are getting a divorce”.

Castiel gasped. Yes he has his issues with Dean and it made him so pissed that he wished Dean would hurt like he did but he knows deep down, he never wants to see Dean miserable. And right now by the downcast tired look Dean was spotting only indicated the man was also going through a lot. He gently spoke, “I'm sorry to hear that Dean. I really am. Losing someone you love is not easy”.

Dean watched Castiel glance down at the table briefly, face radiating sadness. And his heart ached because he knew what Castiel meant, he was the cause of that sadness. His stupid, gutless choices in life. He spoke back, choosing to ignore Castiels sympathies because he didn't deserve it, “Cas?”

Castiel looked up at Dean, “Yes Dean?”

“I’m sorry. For all the pain, the suffering and I only hope that in time you will learn to forgive me. But know one thing, you have always held a place in my heart and forever will be there. And for myself, through the trying times in my life , I know you and Xander will be my beacon of hope, even from afar”. Dean smiled shakily, because what he was about to say stabbed him deep, _but Castiels happiness before his,_ “I really wish the best for you and Xanders life. Know that I will from now on always be there for you and Xander. And I hope that happiness surrounds you and Balthazar. You are a very lovely couple and he is a great guy. Hold on to that because it’s precious and sacred”.

Castiels tears once again clouded his vision. He blinked to let the tears drop out. He nodded, “Thank you Dean. And thank you for sharing. ...But Dean, I still, I don’t know if I can trust you like before. And yes it will take me some time but I will never forget. However, I promise to try. Move forwards right? Not backwards”.

“Its alright Cas. That’s expected. And um yes forwards”. Dean nodded looking grateful.

“Great Dean”. Castiel took a deep breath feeling a lot lighter. He asked, “So coffee and pie? We can also get to talking about the picnic this Saturday?”

Dean smiled, glad for the change in subject. “Yes let’s.  Um I'll go check on Xander though than we will be right back”.

“Very well Dean”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a dream...
> 
> Note: Next update is on 19th March 2018 :)

It was time for Dean to say goodnight to Cas and Xander. He was saddened but at the same time felt much better that Xander was feeling more exuberant. The fact that he and Castiel had finally talked and expressed themselves gave him a sense of relief and peace. Though he knew there still was a long way to go. But they had to start somewhere.

Once at the front door, Dean turned to Xander, crouching down to meet his son eye to eye. He smiled, running his hand down his baby boys chubby cheeks, “Well daddy has to go now son. You be a good boy for papa yeah?”

Xander nodded, “Yeah daddy I wills be goods to papa I promises”.

“Well thank you baby. And I love you ok. Will see you on Saturday?”

Xander gave a wide toothy grin, showing all his cute baby teeth, and at the same time lunged into Deans arm, burying his head between the juncture of Deans neck, “I loves you too daddy”. Xander than pulled back, pecking his father’s nose, “I wills see ya Saturdays where we gonna has lots of fun!”

Castiel watched on with fondness. He really enjoyed this amazing and precious bonding time. It was pure. He smiled at his son who came hands raised up wanting to be picked up. He heaved his son up into his arms, pecking his rosy cheeks. He than faced his ex, “Thank you Dean for coming. See you Saturday”.

“See you Cas”, Dean smiled and gave a short wave before he walked away.

That night Castiel just felt so much at ease. Ever since Dean had moved back, there had been this underlying restlessness and fear. Now it seemed to have ebbed away slightly. Yes he still thought about how things could have been, he cried himself to sleep some nights after he and Deans split because he thought that it was him that pushed Dean away. Due to his weirdness,  meaning being a male carrier. But now after having what he hoped was the first of many talks to come, after finding out that Dean left because of the love he held for Cas and his unborn child, it seemed to settle him a little. However, he still would not trust Dean but he could see there was progress. He couldn’t help but think of the _what ifs_. What if Dean had just been honest when he was pregnant? What if things were ok between them, where would they be now? A happy family.  And while thinking of different scenarios, that’s how he fell asleep.

■■■

_Castiel had woken up to a bright lit room. He moaned and stretched on the soft mattress. Once his foggy vision cleared, Castiel had a proper look at his surroundings. The room was a crème color, had lacey white curtains, a mahogany wardrobe, portraits on the walls, there were also French doors that may lead to a balcony. He turned his head to view the other side of the bed. There was a rose and a note on the pillow._

_He smiled and picked up the rose, bringing it to his nose and sniffing. Oh it was so refreshing and sweet. His favorite flower. He looked at the note and it read:_

 

**_Hey Cas_ **

**_You look so peaceful and beautiful in sleep._ **

**_God you have no idea how much strength it takes to restrain myself from jumping you while you sleep._ **

**_Anyway I couldn’t bring myself to wake up my beautiful husband._ **

**_Our son and I decided that we should leave your favorite flower by your pillow and I quote in Xanders words “It will make papa smile”._ **

**_He is such a sweetheart and has a good heart._ **

**_Ugh anyway baby, come find us in the kitchen when you wake up. We're making your favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes :D_ **

**_See you when you awaken honey._ **

**_♡ Dean & Xander_ **

**_PS: We kinda stole the rose from Mrs. Pickets flower garden :D  shhh dont tell her. Xander says we will bake her a pie as an apology._ **

 

_Castiel chuckled. His husband and son were amazing. He was kind of comfortable and didn’t want to get up but then the smell of pancakes filled his nostrils. He hummed in appreciation and got up. He made his way to their bathroom and brushed his teeth. He than went out of the room to find the source of the glorious smell. He walked down into the kitchen and lo behold, Xander and Dean were laughing happily and making pancakes._

_Castiel cleared his throat, “Good morning my lovelies”._

_As soon as Dean and Xander heard Castiel they turned both spotting happy grins. Xander ran to him, “Papa you awakes!” He picked his son up and kissed him on his cheek, “Goodmorning baby”._

_Dean walked towards Castiel and wrapped his arms around his waist from the front sandwiching a giggling Xander between them. He laid a soft kiss on Deans lips, “Goodmorning my husband”._

_Dean returned a toothy smile, “Good morning love. I hope you slept well?”_

_“Oh yes I did thank you”._

_“Papa?” Xander chimed in._

_“Yes baby?” Castiel faced Xander smiling._

_Xander now had a hand hooked on Deans shoulder and one on Cas’ so he could glance at both of them. “Do you like daddy and my rose? It was the brightest ones in the gardens”._

_Castiel  grinned, “I really loved you and daddy’s rose. Thank you very much for being so sweet and thoughtful. I love you both”._

_“I love you too”. Dean and Xander replied happily._

(Papa wakes up).

_Castiel squinted his eyes asking Dean and his son, “Do you hear that?”_

(Papa I loves you….wakes up)

_Castiel felt someone shaking him. His vision of Dean and Xander started to get fuzzy._

(Papa!)

This time Castiel groaned as his eyes opened to a bright room. He groaned at the hurt on his eyes before his surroundings became clear. He was back in his bedroom and there hovering above him, green eyes wide awake and was smiling down at him. Xander squeaked, clapping, “Good morning…you has a good dream…you smiling…I’m hungry….Can we has breakfast?”

Castiel smiled. The dream was very vivid and did make him feel happy. He asked, “What do you want for breakfast baby?”

“Blueberry pancakes…your favorite and mine too!” Xander bounced up and down excitedly.

“Ok baby let’s go make breakfast”, Castiel chuckled and ruffled his baby boys hair lightly.

Throughout the day, Castiel couldn’t help but keep thinking of the dream and part of him hoped that it could be true. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok sex in this chapter...but not between Dean/Cas...I won't go on further lest I ruin it...
> 
> Note: Next update is on 21st March 2018  
> Also apologize for the sex scene....freaken hard to write sex scenes...but hey it's the effort that counts :)
> 
> WARNING: Homophobic Language...

While on lockdown in Sioux Falls remand center, John was grateful that he wasn’t treated like other prisoners. Why? Well he wasn’t found guilty yet. He had privileges or further rights  such as staying in his clothes and having more visits. 

He was now seated in the well guarded visitors room, anticipating his second visitor for the day. He was paid a visit  earlier by his lawyer Azazel Morningstar who would be representing him in court come Friday. According to many of his prison buddies, he was the best. And if he needed to play dirty than he would. That’s the kind of lawyer he wants. He would go free and he was going to teach his son that going against him was his biggest mistake. And that kid and his filthy parent were going to pay dearly too.

A feminine voice startled him from his sinister thoughts.  “Hello John”.

John looked up, a wide grin forming on his face as he saw who it was. He ran his eyes over the perfect form of his daughter in law. _Damn he would want some of that._ He replied gruffly, “Hello Anna. It’s such a pleasure to see you. What brings you here?”

Anna flushed, feeling hot under Johns gaze. _A memory of entangled limbs and passionate moans filled the air._ Her core thrummed. A clearing of a throat startled her. She came back to her senses, seeing John giving her a secret grin and winking, telling her without words that he knew what she was thinking of. She took a deep breath through her nostrils and smiled, taking a seat. She immediately apologized, “Sorry got carried away”.

John was now half hard. God it had been a whole week since he had entered the warm wet furnace of a woman. He was a very physical man. He leaned in , running his booted foot slowly up Anna’s calf, licking his lips and huskily replying, “Oh Anna I know exactly what you were thinking of. Been a long time aye? Need to do some catching up darling. And we can do that today if you want?”

Anna couldn’t lie. Her body was reacting to Johns words. Her lady hood was definitely feeling wet. She squirmed and gasped as Johns booted foot slipped between her thighs. She bit her lips, stuttering, “I-I came-to te-tell you so-some news”.

“Oh what’s wrong Anna? Am I making you cream your panties”. He leaned in further, whispering in a sultry sex filled voice, “You know I can pull a few strings. I know a gaurd or two that can let us use the conjugal room. Do you want that Anna? Do you want me to tear your very wet tight pussy up. I’ve done it many times in the past. And you know how good it’s gonna feel. Much better than my son’s cock”.

Anna’s breathing had tightened, closing her eyes as Johns boot pushed harder into her silk covered throbbing sex. She let out a light moan, her voice barely heard as she responded, “Yes. Let’s go now”.

“That’s my girl”, John replied before he flicked his finger up to alert one of the gaurds. A well built, bearded guy with a Cajun accent.

It didn’t take long for John to pull some strings and have Anna writhing under him as he drove home hard and deep. John was an animal when it came to sex and he was going to enjoy the way he wanted. And the thing he liked about Anna was the fact that she was very compliant and loved to be roughed up a little. Always has been since they started this secret hook up sessions four years ago.

He grunted, slowly wrapping his hand around Anna’s neck. He squeezed a little,  letting out a pleasured moan as Anna spread her legs wider apart, trying to suck in air through her mouth as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. This only spurred him to snap his hips harder. “Uh Anna! Uhh better than your husband huh? I could fuck your pussy all day”. 

Anna grabbed onto Johns muscular ass pulling the man in. She was at the height of her pleasure. Her focus was getting blurry as John pressed harder around her neck. The big cock ramming her wet pussy was the best feeling ever. Her body trembled as the peak of her orgasm approached, she tried to gasp for air as John loosened his hold on her neck a little. Pleasure thrummed through her body. “Ohh John Harder. I’m almost there”.

John let go of his hold on her neck picking Anna up so she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, straddling him as he sat back on his hunches. The red head screamed as John penetrated deeper. She was now bouncing up and down on Johns cock chasing her orgasm. Both brought their lips together as they humped into each other until Anna let out a wanton moan, back bowed, as she came hard on the hard cock.

John shivered placing Anna onto her back as she came, ramming her with sharp thrust, pussy constricting hard around his cock, his eyes rolled to the back of his skull, pleasure ripped from his groin, he shoved in deep and emptied himself inside Anna with a loud animalistic glutteral moan.

John collapsed by Anna’s side. They were both panting  heavily, staying quiet. Than John chuckled breathlessly, “Wow! That was amazing! Never had a tight pussy for some while now”.

Anna turned onto her side, head propped on her hand, running a finger around Johns nipple, she huffed out, “Not so bad yourself old man”.

John snorted, “Yeah better than your husband. You better try fuck the fag outta him”.

Anna swallowed. _Shit she momentarily forgot what she was here for_. She felt slightly agitated to relay the information to John. He had a short temper. But she has to let him know. Maybe he can help her.

John was studying Anna’s conflicting look, he asked sharply, “What’s wrong Anna?”

Anna’s eyes snapped to his scrutinizing ones, “John there is something I have to tell you about Dean and I”.

“Yeah and what’s that?!”

She bit her lip, “Um…Dean and I are getting a divorce. He found out everything about our plots, plans….not about this though. He also um found out many other things about me.” Her voice turned sour, “He picked that kid of his over his own wife”.

John was fuming, getting up and throwing his clothes on. Anna did the same. She didn’t want to say anything because she knew John was pissed and didn’t want to provoke him. 

“No! I will not allow this Anna!’

They were both dressed and facing each other, “Dean is going to divorce me John and I can’t stop him”.

John growled, “No you can’t. But I’ll tell you what we can do!”.

Anna felt a shiver run up her spine at the dangerous look John gave.  She slowly asked, “And what can we do John?”

John clenched his fists, muttering, “We hurt him. Hurt him bad”.

Anna smiled. _Ok she could deal with this_. Hey Dean hurt her so she was so going to hurt him back. She walked over to John, running her hands up and down his biceps, “I’m all ears John. How do we hurt him?”

He let his hand fondle her clothed breast, while he thumbed her cheek, speaking low and dangerous, “We hurt his kid while he watches”.

Anna closed her eyes as John started kissing at her neck. She hummed out, “Yes. But we also hurt that bitch Castiel”.

John pulled away, smiling at her, thumbing at her lip, while he gazed into her lust filled eyes, “Yes we will. As soon as I get out of here we will hurt them both, maybe more".

Both sealed their lips in a passionate embrace. Both eager to start on their plan.

* * *

Gabriel hit the stop button for the recorder. He pulled the tape out of the recording machine, waving it in the air, addressing Garth, “I got what I need right here”. He turned to the screen seeing the pair clearly getting ready for round two, “They are both going to pay for this dearly”.

Gabriel gagged at the disgusting scene before him, he turned to the guard that alerted him about John and Anna. He was curious and came right over. He thought he should record just in case it would help him help Dean and lo behold he was right. Well everything was recorded here in prison for safety purposes, even the conjugal room. He pat the guard on the shoulder, “Thanks Benny. See ya bud. Poker game this Saturday at mine?”

“Hell yeah chief”, Benny chuckled and shook his head as he watched Gabriel walk away. _Oh boy John and Anna where going to be in for a rough time._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all apologies to my readers for posting the chapter one day late. 
> 
> Gabriel meets the judge... 
> 
> Balthazar pays Cas a surprise visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and pardon me but I'm not very good with legal stuff....so sorry for any errors.....but hey the beauty of fan fiction aye....

“Judge Turner, there’s someone here to see you”, Meg popped her head in through the gap of the opened mahogany door. She saw the judge take a swig of whiskey out of his tumbler closing his eyes and letting out a satisfied sound. Meg just shook her head, tapping her heels on the floor, hands folded against her chest, “I don’t think you should be drinking on the job boss”.

“Uh nonsense meg.  Nothing like a good ole shot of the finest whiskey to start the day off”, Judge Turner leaned back on his leather chair. “Now who the hell is here to ruin my day?” 

Meg rolled her eyes at the grumpy man. “Its officer Gabriel Novak sir”.

“What he want to sue another candy shop owner for giving him another horrible tasting candy?!”

Meg replied, “No he said his got a tape regarding the John Winchester case he wants you to take a look at”.

Rufus Turner sat up straight, immediately going on alert at the mention of John Winchester. He always hated that son of a bitch. He always suspected John of carrying a lot of dirty laundry but he never really could find a way to catch him. He looked forward to shoving that man’s ass behind bars. He firmly stated, “Bring him in”.

* * *

Never in his life has he ever been this disgusted at what he was hearing. He pressed the stop button on the recorder. “This is absolutely appalling Gabriel. And that poor boy Dean. That wife of his, damn slut”.

Gabriel teased, “Jeez judge that’s kind of harsh”.

“I call it as I hear it damnit!” The judge scowled.

Gabriel puts both his hands up, “Hey I got you chief. No offense meant”. He pointed to the tape, “Think that’s enough to stir up the jury”.

“Well I must admit that it will. I have to ask you though, was there anyone present with you when you did the recording?” The judge saw Gabriel shoot him a confused and slightly offended look. “Gabriel its just for clarification. There needs to be a second person to prove the tape is legit. It’s the way the law works to avoid any misguided or unreal evidence. So?”

Gabriel nodded and replied, “Yes. Officer Garth and Prison Guard Benny were standing right beside me”.

“Very well”.

Gabriel decided to ask a question that was bugging him, “Do you think you could just lock him behind bars without going to court?”

Rufus sighed, “As much as I wish that could happen because nothing could make me happier than to see John Winchester behind bars, according to law the man is still entitled to be heard in court”.

Gabriel answered, “Fine….uh and what about Anna? She threatened Castiel and Xander”.

“Well you could always bring her down to the station and question her. Plus you can always issue a restraining order that I will gladly sign due to the evidence I have just heard against her to protect Castiel and Xander”. Rufus answered with a smug look.

Gabriel added, “But that’s just a piece of paper. Anything can happen”.

Rufus sighed, “Than boy I suggest you get your ass to Castiels. Organize a meeting with Dean and Castiel and reveal to them what is happening. That way they will be kept in the loop. Maybe you could assign an officer to Cas’ until after the trail just for safety….if Castiel agrees”.

Gabriel felt a little relieved after hearing that. He got out of his seat, “Ok . Guess I will see you after I talk to Castiel about that restraining order. See you than sir”. He saluted the old guy who did not even smile.

“Get out of my office Gabriel, I have work to do!”

The trickster grabbed a cherry sucker from the glass bowl on the judges table before he winked and walked out of the office.  He is going to set up a meeting at Cas place with Dean and Sam present. He is going to reveal everything to them, especially on the part where Anna and John are conspiring. For the part where Anna is sleeping with John…..well he is going to be decent and reveal that to Dean privately.

* * *

 

Balthazar rang the doorbell to Castiels place. He has only ever been here once on their first date after the incident with the neighbor Dean. Now here he is. He wants to surprise Cas and maybe spend some time with Castiels and his son. 

Castiel opened the door with a little boy hoisted on his hip. Without looking Castiel spoke, “Dean I told you that Xander is fine. You didn’t have to come oh…Balthazar?”

Balthazar felt slightly irritated at the mention of Dean, however, he forced a smile amidst Castiels confused stare, holding out the flowers in front of him, “Surprise!”

Xander stuck his index finger into his mouth, sucking lightly and just staring at the stranger before he pointed and blurted, “Not daddy!”

Castiel came back from his slight shock. He kissed his baby on the cheek putting him down and whispering, “Baby go get Bob and wake aunty Charlie up in the guest room and bring them to the living room so we can watch Ferdinand together ok?”

“Okay!” Xander pecked his papa on the lips before scrambling away.

Castiel stood up coming face to face with his boyfriend, “Um Balthazar. I’m shocked to see you here. Um were we supposed to go on a date or something?

Balthazar felt slightly hurt by that question, he kept smiling though, “Um no I thought I would come over…you know spend some time with you….um and maybe get to know Xander too?” He wiggled the roses, “These are for you by the way”.

Castiel slowly took the roses from the mans hands, “Um thank you Balthazar. They are very pretty”. He than placed it on the table near the door. He didn’t want to ask any question that might stir up some anger from his boyfriend but it needed to be done, “Um Balthazar maybe we should step outside and talk?”

Balthazar’s smile dropped, “Sure”.

Castiel and Balthazar sat by the chairs out the front porch. They were both silent for at least a minute before Castiel asked, “Balthazar I don’t think I am very comfortable with you showing up here unannounced”.

Balthazar replied, “I wanted to surprise you Cas. I think that it’s important to spend time with my boyfriend and his kid”.

Castiels sighed, “Balthazar you cannot just show up here wanting to spend time with my son and I. My son isn’t ready and is still trying to work out his relationship with his father Dean. He needs to take things slow or he will be tremendously confused. I have already told you that when the time is right than I will allow you to meet him and bond with him”.

Balthazar finally couldn’t hold in his words, “Why not Cas? I deserve to know Xander. If you are worried about how I will be acting around Xander or how your son will react to me than please let me tell you that all children love me. I got that charm”.

“Balthazar you are a wonderful person and I don’t doubt that you have an amazing persona with kids. All I am saying is that my son is not ready. You can’t just meet him and expect him to not be confused. We need to introduce you to him at a slow pace but not now. Please understand this”.

Balthazar scoffed, “Than when will that be Cas?”

“Balthazar you are talking as if we have been dating for months. It’s just been two solid weeks”, Castiel spoke in an slightly irritated voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache already forming. Castiel really was getting fed up and he didn’t want to fight so he took a deep breath and asked,  “Ok when Balthazar? Pick another alternative day to meet Xander instead of today”.

Balthazar didn’t like that Castiel was showing agitation and an unsettled behaviour towards him. He was feeling slightly guilty for pushing his boyfriend, “Um Cas I can wait for a time you-“

Castiel snapped, holding a finger up, “No! You wanted to get to know my son Balthazar so pick a date!”

Balthazar swallowed. _Jeez his blue eyed boyfriend looked pretty scary._ He wanted to believe that his next answer was with regards to getting to know Xander, he answered carefully , “Um the picnic this Saturday?”

Castiel fixed him with a narrowed gaze as if trying to read his boyfriend’s mind before he nodded, “Fine Balthazar. The picnic is this Saturday at 9am. We will meet up here at my place and travel with Dean in his car. “ He got up, adding, “Balthazar I don’t want this type of bickering in the future”.

Balthazar stood and pulled Castiel who came willingly into his arms. “I’m sorry Cas. It won’t happen again”.

Castiel hugged back after a while, standing together for a whole minute, sharing light kisses before they parted. As Castiel watched Balthazar walk away, his heart sank a little, he didn’t know why?

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And 10000 hits!!!!...I'm am so overjoyed!!!...Thank you my lovely readers....You are amazing!!!♡♡♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> Gabriel reveals all....
> 
> Lots of hurt and pain....

It was two days later when Anna came back home. It was 3am in the morning and Dean was sitting on the couch in the dark. As she walked into the living room he turned on the lamp by his side. The red head jumped, clasping her chest, “Jesus Christ Dean….you scared me”.

 The red head took in the empty stoic faced disheveled look of her husband. Dean looked like a zombie. _Huh maybe he missed me? Hmm Dean will never be able to live without me_. Maybe a little hard loving is what they both need.  She sauntered her way over to Dean, swaying her hips from side to side as she unbutton her shirt slow, with a predatory look. Dean continued to watch on blankly. Just as she was about to step foot into his personal bubble, he put a hand up,“Stop!”

Anna looked confused. She studied Deans expression which was now one of…..disgust and anger. She felt irritation simmer within her, saying, “What the hell Dean? Don’t you want your wife to ride you?”

Dean replied rather harshly, “And why would I want someone who repeatedly cheats on me to do that?”

Anna sighed kneeling at Deans feet, she slowly placed her hands on either side of Deans thighs, “Look baby. I was a bitch….a slut…I admit it. But I am here to tell you that Phil and I are no more. I broke it off with him as soon as I left here. I want to work on us. I want to try and be there for you and Xander”. She pleaded, “Please Dean we can make this work. I’m not the same woman I was three days ago”.

Dean studied Anna for a few seconds. He was trying to keep himself in check as anger and hurt  pulsed within him. This woman before him was a devil in disguise. She was a manipulator, a con artist. He couldn’t believe he was married to….this. Then again maybe being married to someone like this was his punishment for hurting someone as precious as Castiel. Ended up with garbage in the end. And the things that Gabriel had revealed to him yesterday was ringing through his mind right now. 

■■■■

_**One day earlier….7pm Castiels Residence** _

_Castiel and Dean waited patiently for Gabriel and Sam to show up. Dean asked, “Castiel what do you think this is about?”_

_“I’m not sure Dean but Gabe did say it was a matter of grave importance that we are both present”._

_Dean shrugged, “Yeah Sam said the same thing to me”._

_Just than the voices of Gabriel and Sam sounded as they walked into the house. Gabriel had a set of house keys so he usually lets himself in._

_“Cassie poo! Come here. Big brother needs a hug,” Gabriel went over, hugging his brother as Sam did the same with Dean. Gabriel than turned and pierced Dean with a straight faced look, “Deano”._

_“Hey Gabe”, Dean replied lightly. Stretching his hand out waiting for Gabe to shake it._

_When Sam shot Gabe a warning look, the officer finally let a half smile grace his lips, grabbing and shaking Deans hand, “Glad you could make it Dean”._

_Gabe than turned and asked Castiel, “Before we get to the point of why we are here, where is my gorgeous nephew?”_

_Castiel replied with a smile, “He is already in bed Gabe. He had a long day. Spent most of it playing so he conked out after his bath”._

_Gabriel pouted, “Oh guess I have to wait for his sweet hugs later”. He than clapped his hands together, “Ok great now let’s have a seat and we shall begin”._

_Gabriel played the tape from after intercourse. That way Castiel wouldn’t get to know about Anna and Johns lovemaking session. That was something private and only if Dean chooses to reveal it to Cas then so be it. See he wasn’t such a nasty person. During John and Anna’s recorded conversation, Gabriel and Sam studied Dean and Cas’ shocked faces._

_He hit the stop button, “Anna and John have conspired to hurt Xander and Castiel. And by doing so they hope to hurt Dean in the process. The reason I have played this tape is for both of you to realize the kind of people John and Anna truly are. Also for you Cas to give me permission to take out a restraining order against Anna since she is the one not in jail. I will also be assigning an officer here to keep you safe. I can’t risk anything happening to you or Xander Cassie”._

_Castiel was still very much in a state of confusion and shock. He was also feeling apprehensive and fearful especially for Xanders safety. He actually couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He turned to Dean, “Did you know about Anna wanting to hurt my son?”_

_Dean shook his head, “No Castiel I didn’t. Yes she does not agree with me spending time with Xander. She is always nagging and complaining but she has never said that she would want to hurt him. I would have put her in her place if she did”._

_“Why didn’t you tell me that she didn’t like you hanging out with my son Dean?”_

_Dean sighed running a hand down his face, “Because I didn’t think what she was saying mattered Castiel. She was just jealous and being childish. Besides I told her to stop being so unfair, that Xander is my son and I will be there for him. I dealt with her there and then Castiel. She can’t stop me from wanting to spend time with my son”. Dean let out a hugh breath, “She is out of her mind now”. He turned to Castiel, “I think it’s best if you take Gabriel’s offer Castiel. I don’t want anything happening to our son. And I sure as hell will be keeping an eye out”._

_Castiel muttered in an icy tone,, “I better not come across her Dean. I may lose my mind if I do. No one threatens my baby and gets away with it”._

_Dean places a hand on Castiels shoulder, a slight tingle running up his hand which he chose to ignore. He added, “I’m with you one hundred percent Cas”._

_Gabriel had gotten Cas permission to procure a restraining order and for a cop to come and check in on them time to time. Castiel had excused himself saying that he needed to check on Xander. When left alone, Gabriel decided to reveal the first half of the tape to Dean._

_Sam held onto his brothers arm, as he watched his brothers heart break even further before him. It killed him to watch the tears fall down his brothers face, the raw emotions exposed clearly for all to see._

_Deans heart squeezed hard, this deep pit within his stomach formed, he felt helpless, embarrassed, torn, betrayed. He couldn’t believe his dad and his wife could do this to him. This is the lowest of all lows. At the end of the tape, he didn’t know what to say. His throat was tight and he just felt weak._

_Gabe aimed a sympathetic look at his tearful fiancé who was trying to remain strong for his brother. Gabe knew that what he revealed was bound to tear Dean apart but he had to because he didn’t want Dean living in the dark._

_As much as he wanted to hate the guy, Gabriel couldn’t because he had heard about the sufferings Dean has been through all his life. And he believed that Dean was just a lost man, conditioned the wrong way by the hands of his own abusive, homophobic father.  Gabriel also heard about the goodness and kindness of the man in front of him. Not only from Sam but from Castiel and little Xander. His nephew loved his father and that was only possible if Dean was doing something right. His heart hurt for the man before him. He gently said, “Dean I am sorry”._

_Dean just huffed a fake laugh, but failed to hide the sadness and emptiness in his voice, which made Gabriel and Sam’s heart hurt more, “You should be saying I deserve what my wife is doing to me Gabe. I broke your brothers heart, I abandoned my own child. You should curse me with more bad luck to come”._

_“Dean”, Sam added softly._

_“No Sam”, Dean looked at his brother, he shakily said, “It’s true. I’m a failure. Karma is just doing it’s work. I don’t even think I should be a part of Xanders life anymore. I don’t deserve him…..I- just I can’t take this anymore”. Dean got up, trembling, “I have to go. I can’t be here…I- I need to clear my head”._

_Gabriel held Sam back as Dean walked away. Gabriel’s heart broke for Dean. What he had just witnessed was the breaking of the human soul and spirit. A man who has been hurt so much that he believes he deserves it. He pulls his crying fiancé into his arms,  his own tears streaming down his cheeks as he says with a watery voice, “Let him go Sam. We will both talk to him later ok”._

_Sam choked, “What if he does something to himself Gabe? He’s so hurt right now Gabe”._

_Gabe was starting to get worried about that. He asked, “Do you think Dean will ever hurt himself Sam?”_

_Sam looked at his lover with puffy eyes, “No. No he will pull through. He is a strong man Gabe. He will pull through. For Xander he will”._

* * *

**Present time…**

Dean gathered himself. Tears were streaming down his face as he revisited everything. Anna was now looking at him with concern, asking, “Dean are you ok? Why are you crying? What’s wrong?”

Dean stood up and walked away from Anna who was still kneeling on the floor. When he was a few meters away from her he asked, back still turned to her, “Why did you sleep with my dad Anna? How long have you been sleeping with my dad?” He turned to her, tiredly asking, “Is this all a joke to you? Do you hate me that much?”

Anna was like a fish out of water. She got up slowly, “Dean I don’t know what you’re-“

“Don’t lie to me Anna!” Dean snapped. He watched her stiffen up. He took a few calming breaths and said, “Tell me the truth Anna”.

Anna crossed her arms across her chest, “Yes I have been sleeping with your father Dean. For almost 4 years now. I just wanted to feel special”.

“Special? Special?!” Dean laughed sarcastically, “Wow that’s….wow”.

“Listen Dean. It’s in the past. You need to move on”.

“Need to move on”. Dean muttered. He than added, “You know what? You are right Anna. I do need to move on.....but not with you.” He felt a hint of satisfaction as he saw her mouth turn downwards, “I’ll be moving out tomorrow Anna”.

“Dean we can work this out”. Anna pleaded moving forwards.

Dean snapped, “ No Anna. We are over. You know what? You have no self respect do you? Just a spoilt little rich girl who wants her way. Opening her legs to whomever she sees fit. That’s so low and disgusting Anna. You are despicable. I can’t be around trash like you”.

“How dare you?!”

Dean pointed and growled, “And if you and John ever so much as go near Castiel and Xander….If you ever think of hurting them than I don’t care who the fuck you are….I will end all of you”. He stated firmly, “You tell John that both of you better stay the fuck away from my son and his papa!”

Anna actually felt a little apprehensive at the cold look Dean was aiming at her. She swallowed trying to toughen up. She added, “Fine. But don’t bother leaving Dean. I’d rather go because I don’t want to stay around them”. She pointed towards the Novak house. She was going to plan something. She was going to bring Cas and Xander down for all this.

Dean knew Anna may be plotting in her head. But with the piece of document in his hand, he knew she would think twice. Just as she was about to leave the house, he called out, “Wait Anna. I have something for you”.

Anna turned on her heels, arms crossed, with a look that could kill, “What Dean?!”

Dean extended a document to her, and said, “It’s a restraining order filed against you Anna. You are not to be within 50 meters of Cas and Xander or face the full brunt of the law”. Dean than turned away from a stunned Anna, speaking over his back, “Please don’t let the door smack your ass on the way out of this place and my life. Good bye Anna”.

* * *

 

When Dean closed the door to his bedroom, he collapsed to the floor. All the strength, anger was immediately overcome by pain. He trembled and wept hard. All his fighting strength had gone. All he felt was empty and hollow. 

He felt the need to talk with someone, anyone to distract his mind. He was afraid for what he might do to himself as the urge came rattling back in. He shakily reached for his phone, scrolling through, and dialing a number.

A sleepy voice answered, “Dean?”

Dean shakily replied, “Cas? I’m sorry to wake you…sorry I’ll call later”.

A more awake and worried voice replied, “Dean what’s wrong? ... Why are you crying?”

Dean sniffed, “Nothing. It’s just…It’s stupid. I shouldn’t have disturbed you Cas. Guess was just- um ah looking for someone to talk to”.

“Dean….it’s ok….I’m here”, Castiel responded softly. 

Dean choked out and he let out a whimper. He replied in a watery voice, “Thank you”.

Castiels voice sounded a little croaky, “Dean come over.  I’ll make some coffee and we can have pie and talk ok…about anything”.

Deans heart squeezed, “No Cas I don’t want you to go to those lengths just for a bum like me. I’m just going to sleep it off ok”.

“Dean Winchester I wasn’t asking, I am telling you to come over now or I will march over there, break your door down and drag you over Capisce?” Castiel replied in his gravelly serious tone. 

“O-ok Cas”. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean talk....
> 
> Apologize if the chapter seems short ♡♡♡

Castiel had already witnessed Dean on his bad days but none have compared to this day. Dean was trying to put up a façade, pretending to be cheerful or chatty but Castiel could see right through the mask. The pain reflecting in Deans eyes was something he could feel. It was something that he himself had already experienced.

Dean was now an empty shell of himself. And Cas wanted to rejoice telling himself that Dean deserved what he got, however, he couldn’t because the sight of Dean being in pain or going through heartbreak was just too hurtful for him. He wouldn’t wish it upon anyone, no matter what.

Castiel cleared his throat, “Um Dean?”

Dean swallowed, feigning a smile, “Yeah Cas?”

“What happened today? What made you cry?” Castiel uttered, his heart ached when he saw Deans smile vanish to be replaced with a sadness that made him want to hug him.

Tears started to pool in his eyes. _Damnit, need to get a hold of my emotions._ His hands started to tremble so he reached for his coffee mug wrapping both palms around it. He gasped as a hand gripped his forearm gently. He glanced into Castiels eyes seeing the kindness and worry radiating from them. He smiled shakily, “Anna and I are getting a divorce”.

Castiel gasped and answered in a genuinely apologetic voice , “Dean I’m sorry to hear that”.

Dean found staring at the black coffee more interesting, “Thanks…it had to happen though”.

Castiel remained quiet and observed Deans downcast look. He didn’t want to push Dean into revealing anything against his will. He was about to suggest more pie when Dean added in a tired voice, “She cheated on me. She cheated on me with some guy called Phil and the final straw was when I found out she had been cheating on me with my own father”. Dean gave a painful chuckle, speaking more to himself,  “Guess I deserved all that huh?”

It hurt Castiel to see the man self loathe and actually believe that he deserved what Anna had done. No one deserves to be cheated on, well to Castiel its either you let them go or you tell them enough is enough. But don’t string someone along. He knew there were various reasons people cheated but for Dean he was the type that invested in one person at a time. The man didn’t deserve such cruelty, he firmly stated, “Dean. I will tell you this only once. You do not deserve to be cheated on. You are kind and caring. You care for the ones you love so please do not say you deserve Anna’s infidelity”.

Dean laughed, speaking mockingly, “I am kind and caring? I care for the ones I love?” He shook his head, “Jeez Cas how can you say that when I practically treated you like shit”.

“That’s not the same Dean”, Castiel snapped.

“How is it not the same Cas?” Dean growled out, “What I did to you is practically infidelity! I was a coward!”

“Dean you broke up with me than you went out with Anna! You didn't cheat on me while we were together. There is a difference and just doing that reveals a lot about your character Dean”. 

All Deans energy left him, he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, “How can you say that Cas? How can you defend someone like me? Huh? Someone who has caused you nothing but misery”.

“Dean we have explored the reason why you left. And it’s still hurts me that you didn’t tell me. But Dean I have learned that moving on is the only way to get past whatever happened between us. I cannot dwell in the past, not if I want a future. And you should do the same too.” Castiel sighed, “Dean I’m not saying that we will forget. We never will. Not for the rest of our lives we won’t but that don’t mean we can’t put this behind us and start afresh. We are friends Dean and you are the father of my child. I need you to start believing in yourself. I need you to be strong. You cannot punish yourself for something someone else made up their minds to do”.

Dean hesitated for a second before he placed his hand on Castiels that was still on his arm. He looked at Cas whose eyes were now focused on their hands. _Shit maybe he shouldn’t have done that._ He was going to pull his hand away when Castiel turned his hand so their palms met, threading his fingers with Deans. Deans heart rate started to pick up, he spared a nervous glance at his ex to find Castiel smiling at him, “Dean tell me you will remain strong through these tough times? Tell me you will not blame yourself for Anna or Johns despicable actions?”

A tear slipped down Deans cheek, lightly squeezing Castiels hand he shakily answered, “I will remain strong Castiel and I will not blame myself for John and Anna.”

“Promise me Dean”. Castiel than added, “Remember the people who care about you will always be here for you. Sam, Gabriel, Xander and I. So promise me”.

Another tear slipped down Deans cheek. He sniffled before he answered sounding croaky but firm, “I promise Castiel. I promise to stay strong for all of you especially for Xander”.

Castiel nodded and let go of Deans hand. Dean wanted to hold Cas' hand for eternity but there were limits and that was Cas way of showing him strength and courage while for him it was more of finding a rock to cling to. Castiel than clapped his hands together, “I know what will cheer you up?”

Dean chuckled wiping at his tears, “Yeah Cas and what’s that?”

“More Apple Pie”, Castiel eyebrows lifted up and down playfully.

Dean threw his head back and laughed. Once he settled, he let out his signature smirk and said, “You know me too well Cas”.

Without much thought Castiel replied, “Well I kind of do that with people that mean the world to me”. Castiel continued smiling as he cut a slice of pie. He laid the triangular piece on Deans plate and glanced up at him, blue eyes piercing into green, “And just so you know, I meant every word.... Now eat up”.

Deans heart fluttered, he replied fondly, “You mean the world to me too Cas. You and Xander both”. Dean winked and shoved his fork into the pie, “Now let’s have us some pie”. The first taste of the pie had Dean moaning and Castiel flushing slightly.

 _Damnit what the hell was happening to him?_ Castiel took a deep breath through his nose, trying to calm his beating heart before he took a bite of his pie. Castiel had to remind himself this was all for Dean. He was just concerned for Dean. Because Dean inside all that insecurity was a still a good man. Just concern for Dean. Just concern for Dean. Just concern for Dean. 

That little voice than stated, _Yeah keep telling yourself that Castiel._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of picnic time...Oh boy...

Dean was excited right now. Why? Well it was Saturday, so picnic day! He was going to spend the day with his son, Castiel and………Balthazar. His smile fell at the thought of Castiels boyfriend coming along for the ride. Castiel had only relayed the news the morning he had had his breakdown.

If he was honest with himself, he didn’t want Balthazar tagging along. He didn’t want some guy coming close to his son. He wanted the day to be free of tension. Well he wasn’t exactly in a position to be picky and choosy so he has to respect Castiels wishes to have Balthazar along. Besides the day was for Xander. Dean took a deep breath, he muttered, “focus on Xander. Focus on Xander. He is the most important person in your life”.

He checked his watch, it read 8.55am. _Time to hustle_. As he exited his house he was met with the sight of the German made Midnight Blue BMW parked just near the sidewalk of Castiels house. _Guess Balthazar was already here._ He scoffed and muttered, “Probably getting introduced to Xander…Yeah whatever that’s my boy”.

Dean surveyed himself. Yup the dark blue Jeans and V-neck short sleeved black t-shirt went well with his boots. He leaned against the car and slipped on his aviator shades. He pressed on the horn and suddenly Castiels front door flew open. Dean threw his head back and barked a laugh as Xander came running out as fast as his little legs could carry him.  The little one had on a batman backpack, tucked underneath one arm was Bob the minion and under the other was his red plastic ball. 

Xander was certainly dressed for the day. He was wearing a short black shorts and a black batman short sleeved t-shirt which went well with his white canvas. Xander was squealing, “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”. He ran straight into Deans arms.

Dean picked his son up laying a kiss on his cheeks, “Hey baby. Ready to go on a picnic?”

“Yeah!” Xander bounced on his little bottom. His little one than poked at Deans glasses, “Daddy looks nice! Xander wants to wears one to looks like daddy!”

Dean felt his heart swell, he chuckled, “Well how about daddy stops over at a store so that we can get you one that looks just like daddy’s huh?”

“Yeah!” Xander clapped. He than managed to twist a little in Deans arms yelling out, “Papa?!”

Dean could hear Castiel replying from inside, “Coming baby”. When Castiel stepped out of the house, Dean almost lost all coherent thought because _God daaaayum that is one fine specimen of a man_. Deans eyes travelled Castiels form from head to toe, licking his lips and taking in the white short sleeved t-shirt that hugged the man’s upper body good and the light blue denim jeans that seemed to settle nice and snug on the thighs and ass. That perfect toothy smile that Castiel had on made it seem like an angel was walking over in slow motion. 

Dean swallowed and tried to inconspicuously inhale deep breaths into his lungs. Little Dean also seemed to be getting all perky. _Dean stop it, child in arms, child in arms please_. That seemed to settle him but not his beating heart. He was so busy ogling Castiel that he didn't see Balthazar throwing him the stink eye as he walked behind Cas. 

“Hello Dean”, Castiel spoke in his gravely voice.

God Dean could get lost in the depths of those baby blues. When Xander pecked him on the cheek, he snapped back to reality. His son lifted his aviators up, emerald eyes meeting his,  “Daddy you ok?”

“Yeah Dean you ok?” Balthazar added with a hint of sarcasm.

Dean pulled his aviators off and put on a forced smile, kissing his baby’s nose to make the little one giggle. He turned his attention to Castiel only to catch his ex eyes roam his body quick. He cleared his throat making the blue eyed raven haired beauty immediately flick his eyes up, ears turning red. He chose to ignore lest he make things awkward, saying, “Hey Cas. Um hello Balthazar I presume”. Dean held out his hand for Balthazar to shake.

Balthazar looked Dean in the eye, and returned his handshake a little on the tight side, “Yes I’m Balthazar. Castiels friend”.

Oh so they were playing the friend card in front of Xander. Guess it’s only fitting since he bet that Castiel wanted to introduce Xander to Balthazar one step at a time. Dean internally teased, _oh it must hurt._ He squeezed the hand still clasped in his just as firmly, portraying that he didn’t scare easy, “Great to meet you Balthazar……..friend of Castiel”. He swore the last line just slipped out. He proceeded to add, “I’m Xanders daddy”.

Castiel was watching the exchange quietly. His brows were raised in an amused look. _God rid him of the childishness of men_. He cleared his throat, “Shall we go now?”

Dean let go of Balthazar’s hand. He cleared his throat and replied,  “Yeah sure”. He kissed his son on his cheek, opening baby’s rear door and strapping his son into a newly installed Batman booster seat. After laying a kiss on Xanders cheek he closed the door, coming face to face with an amused Castiel. He asked, “What?”

Castiel  smirked, “You added a booster seat in baby? I thought you always said no one douches baby up?”

Dean shrugged, “Well I’ll douche baby for my baby anytime.” 

That statement made Castiels heart flutter. Wow Dean would usually throw a bitch fit if someone so much as installed an iPod inside baby and now he just broke his own rules just so his son could stay safe. Castiel was impressed because it really told him how much Dean was willing to do for his son. He smiled at Dean, “Well thank you Dean. That was very sweet and thoughtful of you”.

Dean wanted to jump and shout for joy but he schooled himself and nodded, “Our son’s safety and happiness is paramount to me Cas. He is the most important person in my life”.

Meanwhile, Balthazar just gritted his teeth and stared at the two who seemed to forget that he was still there. He loudly cleared his throat and bit out, speaking a little firm, “Are we going to go now?”

Dean gave Balthazar an unamused look before he quickly walked to the drivers side of the car. He saw Balthazar and Castiel talking low. The confused look and frown Castiel aimed at his boyfriend made Dean clench his fist atop the car roof. _Not going to let anything or anyone spoil today._ He took a deep calming breath and watched as Balthazar made his way with his head held high to the passenger side and opened the front door of the car. _Oh hell no._ Dean cleared his throat, capturing both Balthazar and Castiels attention. He feigned a smile, and added, “nuh ah buddy sorry but you’re in the back. Cas rides shotgun”.

Balthazar scoffed and looked at Cas. Meanwhile Castiel smiled and walked to the front, “Sorry honey but you’re riding beside Xander in the backseat . Oh use it as a time to bond ok?”

Balthazar didn’t want to make a fuss as Castiel was gazing at him fondly, he sighed, “Ok guess I’ll do that”. His eyes landed on Dean who in return just smiled and showed his pearly whites while slipping his shades on and getting into the car. 

Balthazar rolled his eyes and climbed into the back seat. He gazed at Xander who was staring at him quietly. He smiled at Xander who after a short while smiled back. _Ok that’s a good start right? Maybe the day wouldn’t be so tense after all._

Dean peered at Xander through the rearview mirror. “Ready to start the batmobile batman?”

Xanders eyes went owlish, squealing and clapping, “Yeah Robin!”

Dean chuckled glancing at Castiel who was shaking his head with a smile etched on his face. He turned the ignition on and the deep rumble of the car tore through the air and vibrated under all of them. Everyone including Balthazar couldn’t hold in their laughter as Xander screeched and squealed louder in happiness. 

_Well the day was so far so good._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback... 
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 The Picnic....Oh Daddy and Son...

 Dean parked baby outside a shopping centre. Castiel and Balthazar had opted to stay by the car while Dean took Xander to go look for a pair of matching aviators. Xander was holding his daddy’s hand looking excitedly at the sunglass section. It had all different types of sunglasses. 

Dean finally spotted one just like his. He heaved Xander into his arms, pointing, “How about that one baby? Looks just like daddy's”.

Xander eyes widened and he started bouncing on his tush, “Yeah daddy that’s one! That’s one!”

Dean chuckled and kissed his son on the cheek, “Ok love”.

He plucked the shades out, seeing _Mini Aviators_ written on the side. He carefully slid it on to his baby boy. It fit perfectly. His son was definitely a carbon copy of him. Xander asked, “How do I looks daddy?”

“Hmm well you look just like daddy baby”.

“Yay!” Xander squealed in delight. “I’m awesome!”

Dean put his baby back on the ground, crouching low meeting his son aviator to aviator, “So should we go look for a few things to buy before we head back to the car? Papa has said to get you a few snacks that haven't got nuts in them. That ok?”

“Yeah!”

Dean held Xanders hand taking a walk around the aisle. In the snacks section, Dean pulled his glasses out hanging it on the V of his shirt. He squinted his eyes, getting a look at the different varieties of snack, “Hmmm which one?”

Next Dean heard his son parrot , “Hmm which one?”

Dean gazed down to see his baby had also hung his glasses on the neck of his shirt, squinting his eyes and looking at the bottom shelved snacks. He chuckled lightly. His son was trying to play copycat.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Xander glance up at him. He puffed out his chest, putting both hands on his hips, “Well I think I’ll go with the less salty ones”.

Xander copied his father’s actions, “Well I think I go with the less salty”.

Dean cleared his throat and picked at a packet, shaking it and reading its contents. “Hmm yup definitely less oily and less salty”. He threw it into their trolley and continued to pretend scanning the shelve of snacks.

Xander repeated Deans actions. He cleared his throat and picked at a packet from the bottom shelve, shaking it and looking at the writing before he said, “Hmm yup denifitally less oily and salty”. He marches up to the trolley and dumps the packet in. 

This went on for a few minutes before a beautiful blonde came up to Dean. She smiled at Dean, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Hi”.

Dean nodded and greeted her, “Hey”.

“Don’t you remember me? It’s Tracy. We attended high school  together. I was head cheerleader”, she relayed eyes scanning Deans form as she bit her bottom lip. “We had lots of good times in the locker room”.

It finally clicked to Dean. He gasped, “Oh wow! I remember. Wow! How are you?”

She licked her lips, stepping a little closer to Dean, her voice sultry, “Well I have been good Dean”. She than let her eyes flick to his lips, running a finger up his chest, “You know seeing you again Dean makes me want you. Do you want to come over to my place? I just live a few blocks away. We could rewind back to some good times”. She winked, “If you know what I mean”.

Ok now Dean was getting uncomfortable. He took a step back from the invasive woman, he cleared his throat, “I’m sorry Tracy but the Dean you are looking for is no longer here. I’m a changed man and do not participate in such activities with just anyone anymore. I’m in a commitment with someone I care about very much plus I also have other things to do that are very important today”.

Her face morphed to one of a bitter angry woman’s, she crossed her arms across her chest, “Oh really a changed man. What pray tell is more better than having great sex?”

Dean was starting to get irritated by Tracy’s attitude. God what they had or did happened a long time ago. He was a changed man. And what was with the pushy attitude. She barely knows him and vice versa. He felt a hand tug at his. He looked down seeing his baby looking up at him, sucking on his index and middle finger, “Daddy go”.

Deans heart broke. He knew Xander was upset so he heaved his baby into his arms, hugging him close and kissing his cheek. “Daddy is here. We are going baby ok”.

“Ok daddy”.

He scowled at a shocked looking Tracy, “Nice to meet you Tracy but I have more important things to do with my life than waste it away on silly carnal infatuation. If you’re so into it why don’t you go find a man somewhere”. He gave her the stink eye, “I'm sure a person with your…..status can actually find someone in a nearby alley or bar since you're into that sort of practice”. He ignored her light screech, placing his son into their trolley as he walked he spoke behind his back, “Don’t forget to use a rubber or you’ll get a nasty”. This time he smirked as he heard a louder shriek of _how dare you_. He really didn’t care. _Price she pays for upsetting his baby._

* * *

Balthazar scoffed making Castiel look at him in confusion, asking, “What Balthazar?” Castiel was starting to get a little irritated at the way Balthazar was behaving. 

Balthazar missing to catch Castiels unimpressed tone, pointed ahead, “He thinks that he is so cool”.

Castiel frowned and looked ahead, a smile formed on his face as he saw the way father and son were strutting out of the store with heads held high. His little one did turn some little girls heads. _Yup he was going to be a heartbreaker._ Dean held on to the brown groceries bag while father and son made their way over spotting aviators. They honestly looked like two James Deans. Castiel pulled out his camera and clicked a picture. Man his baby looked real cocky and had on this cheeky lopsided grin matching his daddy’s. He muttered, “he is so much a carbon copy of his father. Oh my baby is so handsome”.

Balthazar wanted to stomp his feet like a child. He shrugged, “Nah I think Xander takes all over you”.

“Are you blind?” Castiel pointed at the pair, “Look at them. Xander is practically Dean. He even has a birthmark near his hip exactly the same as Deans. Oh trust me they are a copy of each other”.

“You would know wouldn’t you?” Balthazar murmured without thinking.

 “What the hell is that supposed to mean Balthazar?!” Castiels sharp tone and scrutinizing look made Balthazar want to run and hide. 

Balthazar laughed lightly, “I’m sorry hon I wasn’t thinking when I said that. I apologize”.

Castiel grit his teeth, growling low, “Balthazar you were the one who wanted to be here today. So either you put that ruler you brought away and zip it up or catch a cab and head on the hell home. Do not spoil my son’s day. I am warning you”. He than added, “I let you come today. Don’t make me regret it”.

Balthazar nodded, “I’m sorry Cas. I didn’t mean to be such a dick. I will behave I promise. Today is about Xander. I care about both of you and Xander is so going to love me”.

Castiel believed that _love_ was quite a strong word. But he was willing to just let it go. He didn’t want to fight. He took a deep breath and replied with a tired smile, “Ok Balthazar I forgive you. Now let’s enjoy the day yeah?”

Balthazar wrapped his arm around Castiel shoulder kissing the side of his temple, “Thank you Cas”.

Castiel was a little worried but he wanted to hold Balthazar to his word. He laughed as Xander ran up to him, pulling out his aviators, “Look papa! Look daddy gots me glasses just like his!”

Castiel crouched down, helping his son place his aviators back on. _God his baby was a miniature Dean and looked very cute in those glasses._ He kissed his baby on the nose, “Great now you and daddy look exactly alike”.

“Yay!” Xander glanced up at Dean, “Daddy you hears that?! Papa says I looks like you!”

Dean chuckled, “Well that’s awesome baby!” He put a hand up, “High five”.

Xander high fived his father and burst into giggles. Dean caught Balthazar’s stoic look  He just smirked and added, “Ready to go Balthy?”

“It’s Balthazar. And yes let’s roll”. 

Castiel got up chuckling and beaming at the father of his child, “Thank you Dean. You made his day”.

“Anything for my son Cas”, Dean smiled back.

They were standing there and just staring at one another. Probably for a few seconds before Xanders little voice asked, “Are you going to kisses now? Because that’s ewwww!”

Dean and Castiel immediately stepped back from each other. Dean rubbed the back of his neck while Castiel cleared his throat. Castiels voice a little deep as he indicates to the car, “We should go now. Don’t want to waste daylight”.

“Yeah sure”, Dean picked up his little man. He kissed his cheek, “Lets go batman”.

“Yeah let’s go robin! To the batmobile!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the lateness in chapter. Had a recent power outage due to a cyclone that passed our country so wasn't able to update until the power came back on :(
> 
> But hey I hope this chapter makes up for it :)
> 
> This chapter is from Xanders POV ♡♡♡...Part 3 The Picnic

Daddy drives like he is awesome! Daddy is the best Robin! And I am amazing because I’m Batman duh! I loves where I seats in my Batman booster seats. I likes it because I can sees from heres the ways that papa looks at daddy and daddy looks at papa. Papa likes daddy and daddy likes papa. I knows it because they looks at each others like Ferdinand the bull looks at flowers. 

Daddy looks cool when he drives. Papa looks at daddy like he is Mr. Dreamy. And I knows daddy is hidings and doesn’t looks at papa but at the last minutes…..BAAAMMM!...He faces papa and catches papa looking. Oh boy papa turns red like a tomatoes and looks at the roads fasts. Daddy is giving that smile. You know the ones with one sides up and he looks at papa like he wants to eats him…What’s?!!! Ok never minds, I know daddy will nevers eats my papa. Otherwise I will eats my daddy.

Than I looks at papa’s friend. He looks like he wants to poop. Or maybe he wants to pee buts has to holds it. Oh! He looks like Valiente in Ferdinand the bull cartoons. Likes he wants to poke daddy with his horns. What’s is wrong with hims? Doesn’t he likes my daddy? My daddy is awesome. Than he looks at papa like a Princess looks at a Prince. Eww! Is his heart’s goings to pops out of his chests like a Looney Toons cartoon? He must likes papa too. 

Xander shrugs. I takes a looks at the passing trees through the car window and hugs Mr. Bobs close. I wonders where daddy is takings us? I turn to daddy, blurting, “Daddy where are you takings us?”

Papa repeats with a smile, “Yeah Dean where are you taking us?”

Daddy chuckles, his eyes meeting mines through that’s mirrors in fronts of him, “It’s a surprise. Wait and see, we are almost there”.

I smiles, showing all my teeth’s to daddy, because I have cutes baby teeth, “Ok daddy”.

Than papa’s friend who looks like he is sucking’s on a really sours lemon asks, “Are you going to take us to the other side of the planet?” 

What’s is wrong withs him? Daddy cants takes us to the other sides of the planet’s because its too fars? Rights? Papa always shows me on the ency- ency….uh ency-whatever. Maybe I should asks papa? I sees papa is looking at his friend like he looks at uncle Gabe when he don’t wants uncles Gabe to touches something or when uncle Gabe’s doesn’t listens. Uh oh! His friend better watches out because papa might says _stop being an idgits_. Like uncles Bobby who works at the garages would says. Oh I loves uncles Bobby. He is awesome too and always gives me chocolates. 

And than Daddy replies looking cheeky, “Oh no Balthazar. But I guarantee the place I am taking you to will make it seem like a whole new different world. Hush now and be patient”.

I giggle. Daddy’s eyes lands on me through the mirrors again and I thinks he's smiling’s because his eyes looks shiny. Papa also turns and smiles at me. His friends though is giving me a looks that makes me wants to pokes my tongues out at him. Is he trying to smiles or nots? Because it seems likes he is trying to keep smiling but his mouths is wobbly and wants to fall down. Huh funny. Maybe he needs a lollipops to brightens his days. I takes out the lollipops uncle Gabe’s gaves to me secretly and waves it in fronts of papa’s friend, “Here have this. It will makes you happy like my uncle Gabe’s always tells me”.

Papa’s friend swallows and reaches for the lollipop, smiling at me, looking more brighter, _Wow uncles Gabes was right!_ Papa’s friend than says, “Thank you Xander. That is very sweet of you”.

I smiles with all my teeth, “You’re welcome Papa’s friend”.

“Call me Balthazar or Bal. Whichever is easy for you”.

I tap my finger on my mouths. I thinks hard. I finally comes up with a decision, “Ok Bal”.

I looks at papa to sees him smiling at me with heart eyes. I loves when papa looks at me like that’s. Papa always looks at me like that. He always says I am the Apples of his eyes. Hmm that’s a funny sayings and I has no ideas what’s apples has to does with eyeballs. Oh wells if papa is happy than Xander is happy. 

Finally, the batmobile stops in a parking lots that also has some cars in it. Daddy than says, “Here we are?”

My eyes open wide’s like my mouths when I looks out the windows.  Its very beautiful. I holds Mr. Bob ups pointing withs my fingers, “Look Mr. Bobs! Isn’t it’s awesome!”

I hears papa say, “Wow Dean how did you come by this place? I didn’t know this park existed a few kilometers outside Sioux falls”.

Daddy replies with a smile at papa, answering, “Well Cas this here park is called Lily’s park. It’s a new establishment that was opened two weeks ago to commemorate the passing of the mayor’s 10 year old daughter who succumbed to cancer exactly one year ago. She had always loved parks and designed one in her own image. Fate was cruel and took her life. So her father made this park and dedicated it to her exactly in her image. Her name was Lily and she loved Lilies, hence, you can see a lot of beautiful Lilies blossoming everywhere in the park” 

“Oh wow Dean. It truly is magnificent”.

I agrees with papa. It really looks nice. There are parents having fun with their kids everywhere. There are colorful swings, slides and monkey bars everywhere. There are big trees and flowers everywhere too. There are people walking their furry doggies and laughing happily. Oh and there in the middles of the parks is a beautiful ponds and inside the ponds are…..I starts bouncing on my bum.

I squeals out, “Duckies! Papa, Daddy, Bal looks Duckies!”

All the adults laughs at me. Daddy than says, “Yes baby. Duckies. And guess what?”

“What’s daddy?”

“You and I are going to feed the Duckies today. Wouldn’t that be awesome?” Daddy smiled showing all his nice white teeth.

I don’ts knows what’s happenings to me but I feels so happy. I can’t waits to feeds the Duckies with daddy. I reply back clapping, “Yeah daddy! Let’s feed Duckies!”

I see daddy and papa smiles happy at one’s another. Bal is giving his poop face at thems. Oh well maybe he really has to poop. I can’t waits any longers. I wants to spends the days feeding the Duckies, playing with my reds plastic balls, playing on the slides and eating lots of pies with my daddy. I starts to clap happily, “Lets go! Let’s go!”

I don’ts knows why papa, daddy and even Bal starts laughing. Oh well what cans I say, I’m adorable.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to apologize for all the wrong uses of "then" & "than". I will work on editing all my chapters soon (01/08/18).
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos..xoxo!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Balthazar and Cas...Part 4 The Picnic

Dean had picked a spot under a beautiful gigantic oak tree. Xander helped Dean with the picnic setup while Balthazar and Castiel stood by and watched. Well see Xander insisted that only he help daddy set up the picnic spot. 

Castiel found his son to be a very free spirited human being. He was very jovial and energetic. Well guess most kids are exactly the same right. But to him his baby was special and one of a kind. He loved to see his baby so alive.

Truth be told, Xander is somewhat more happier. He guesses that it had something to do with Dean and he was and is forever grateful.

“So great place aye hon?” Balthazar plastered himself along Castiels back, wrapping his arms around Castiels torso and kissing his neck.

Castiel was startled from his thoughts. He was not a fan of PDA plus Xander knows them to be friends, hence, was making him feel uncomfortable. He slowly dislodged himself from his boyfriends grip, scanning the place for Xander only to find him trying to help his daddy get something out of the trunk of the Impala. _Oh thank God_. He quickly turned to his slightly disappointed  partner, asking, “Balthazar what are you doing? You know Xander could see us”.

Balthazar huffed out in annoyance, “And what’s wrong with that Castiel? You know what? I think we should tell Xander”.

Castiel spat out, “No absolutely not! How many times must I explain myself? I am the one who gets to decide when Xander will be ready to know you as more than just a friend”.

Balthazar was just about to retort when Dean spoke, eyeing the pair curiously, “Everything ok Cas?”

Castiel feigned a smile, “Yes of course…Balthazar and I were just talking about how beautiful the place looks especially with the lilies”.

Dean furrowed his brows. He didn’t want to say anything more because Xander was currently sitting on his shoulders. He wasn’t stupid though, he could see the tenseness between the pair and he didn’t like it especially when his son was around. He fixed his eyes on Balthazar’s, slowly warning, “Good wouldn’t want to spoil Xanders picnic right. I wouldn’t like that very much”.

Castiel watched as Balthazar wanted to stare Dean down but failed, turning slightly red and diverting his eyes to the ground and replying, “Understood”.

“Good”, Dean smiled wide before he led he and Xander to the picnic area, calling over his shoulder, “Are you guys coming?”

Castiel answered, “Yes, give us a second”. He turned to Balthazar, a small scowl on his face, “We will talk later. In the meantime, get your act together”.

Balthazar sighed, “I’m sorry Castiel. I didn’t know what came over me and you’re right I will get my act together. I just want to add one thing though”.

“Yeah and what’s that Balthazar?”

“Your son will be all over me by the end of the day. He will be fond of me, I know it”.

“You sound so sure of yourself Balthazar”.

Balthazar smiled, “Trust me Cas. He will form a bond with me. The only thing I ask you is what then?”

Castiel squinted his eyes, deep in thought before he answered, “Well Balthazar than I will introduce you to my son as my partner next week…but only if things work out well between you and Xander today. If I see he is not ready than we will have to continue taking things slow ok”.

Balthazar nodded, “Understood Cas”.

“Papa! Papa! Are you coming? I wants ta eats pie now!”

Castiel turned to his baby with a big smile, making his way towards Xander, “Coming love. We’re coming”.

* * *

**During Bal & Cas conversation…..The Picnic mat**

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?” Dean focused his attention on his baby, as he took out four plates. He stopped his unpacking when he found Xanders focus  on Castiel and Balthazar. He asked, “Xander what is it baby? Something you want to tell daddy love?”

Xander turned back to Dean, scrambling unto his daddy’s lap. He muttered, “I don’t likes Bal”.

Dean really wanted to strangle Balthazar right now. His baby was smart and seemed to pick up on the tension. He put on a smile and kissed his baby’s head, “Baby what makes you not like Balthazar?”

Xander shrugged, “Because”.

Dean spoke softly, “That’s not an answer baby. Complete your sentence”.

“Because he makes papa upsets. I sees it”, Xander rests his forehead on Deans chest looking down. His little one muttered after a few seconds, ” I don’t likes it when papa sads”.

Deans heart plummeted to his tummy as he heard the sad tone of his son. _Oh no no no no! This was not supposed to be happening._ It took all his strength to muster up the courage to not walk over to Castiel and Balthazar and tell them off. They should both know better and keep their personal issues away from the curious eyes of his kid. However, he knows he shouldn't interfere lest he face the wrath of Castiel. He knew his ex was more than capable of handling anything. There was one thing he could do and that was to cheer his baby boy up. He smiled and said, “Baby can you look at daddy please?”

Xander looked at Dean with slightly glassy eyes, his lashes a little wet, answering, “Aha daddy?”

Deans heart ached at the sight of his son’s distress. He kissed his baby on the forehead, combing his fingers through his hair, softly speaking, “Hey baby I know something that will turn that frown into a smile”. He wiggled his brows for a comical effect which worked as his son started to smile than giggle.

Xander started bouncing on his tush, “What’s is it daddy?”

Dean was thankful that his son seemed to forget, although temporarily what was being discussed previously, He added, “Well how about we take out some delicious pie and have it huh? Sounds good”.

Xanders eyes went round like an owls, blurting, “Apple Pie?!"

Dean grinned, “Yes Apple Pie. Daddy’s favorite”.

“Xanders favorite too daddy”, Xander clapped and beamed.

Now that was the excited look Dean wanted plastered on his baby boys face the whole day long. And he was going to make sure that his baby stayed happy. He was also planning on talking to Castiel later about what Xander had revealed because it wasn’t right for his son to be feeling that way. _Call him an overprotective daddy or whatever._ Just for his baby he would hold everything back for today. 

He kissed his baby on the forehead, “Great! So should we call papa to have some pie with us?”

“Yeah!” Xander called out in Castiels direction, not looking gloomy anymore as his excitement of eating pie overrode his sadness. “Papa! Papa! Are you coming? I wants ta eats pie now!”

“Coming love. We’re coming”.

Xander squealed, turning in Deans arms and helping him cut the pie into triangular slices. Dean laughed when Xander pointed at the biggest piece calling dibs on it. _Yup this was definitely his boy_. For the meantime everything is swept under the carpet and he was going give his baby one hell of a great time.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 The Picnic
> 
> Xander feeds the duckies...
> 
> As for Balthazar, since the fic is heading towards destiel endgame, I promised my readers that Balthazar would also have his happy ending. I intend to keep that promise. In this chapter marks the beginning of Balthazars road to a happy ending :)
> 
> Bare with the sad times though...good things will come...

Xander had crumbs all over his mouth. Castiel offered Dean a tissue which was used to dab Xanders mouth clean. The little one bounced on his daddy’s lap, “Lets go feed duckies please. Please!”

Before Dean could answer Balthazar said, “Great how about me and you go feed the duckies Xander?”

Xanders smile dropped, he shook his head, “No! I want daddy! Only daddy!”

Dean pulled his son close, hugging and kissing his baby boys head repeatedly, “Its ok baby… daddy will go and feed the duckies with you. Calm down love. Shhh”.

“Only daddy?” Xanders voice sounded pitiful.

Dean looked at Castiel who nodded, “Yeah daddy will feed the duckies with you while papa and Bal watch, is that ok?”

Xander nodded, “Ok daddy”.

“Great now stand up baby. You will be holding the bag of duck pellets that will be used to feed the duckies ok?”

Xander stood up, jumping excitedly, “Yeah!”

Dean and Castiel walked on ahead as Castiel walked alongside Balthazar. Castiel was slightly saddened by Xanders reaction towards his boyfriend and he knew Balthazar also felt slightly down. He squeezed Balthazar’s hand, announcing, “Give him time babe”.

Balthazar nodded, “Very well Castiel”.

* * *

 

 The whole duck feeding experience was a blast. Castiel and Balthazar laughed at the way Xander squealed and jumped around as the ducks came over to feed.  Soon Xander was naming each and every duck. 

“Papa comes here now!”

Castiel spared a look at his boyfriend, “Do you want to come join us feed the duckies?”

Balthazar shook his head, “No Cas you go on ahead. I don’t want to agitate Xander. Maybe later I’ll try some activities with him. In the meantime I’m going to get myself a hotdog”.

Castiel smiled, “Ok hon”. He got up and made his way over to Xander as Balthazar walked to the hot dog cart. 

Xander ran into Castiels arms. He heaved his son up to be carried as he made himself over to a smiling Dean. Castiel flushed, “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just you and our son are beautiful”, Dean replied rubbing the back of his neck. “You should join us in feeding the ducks….what’s their names again baby?”

“Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo”, Xander blurted.

Castiel gasped seeming shocked, “Wow so they're named after the ninja turtles. That’s awesome sweetheart and what about the other four?…I think they are all girls”.

“That’s Daphne, Wilma, Josie and Sabrina”, Xander pointed. “My favorites Daphne”.

Castiel raised an amused brow at Dean who just shrugged and smirked saying, “Just like his daddy”.

“Aha I bet”, Castiel added with a smile. “He is a Scooby Doo fan”.

Dean chuckled, “Kids got good taste”.

“Yeah he does”. Castiel than lowered his squirming baby to the ground laughing as the little one grabbed one hand of Deans and one of Cas’ pulling them closer to the pond.

“Come on we gotta gets closer to feed the duckies!” Once Xander pulled them just a few feet from the water, he looked up at Dean, “Go on daddy give papa some duck food. Hurries come on!”

Dean chuckled at his baby boys enthusiasm and excitement, “Ok hold on baby”. Dean reached inside the brown paper bag full with duck pellets, “Give me your hand Cas”.

Castiel opened the palm of his hand as Dean slipped pellets onto it. They were standing just a foot apart and somehow it felt strangely good and comforting. Castiel smiled, “Thank you Dean”.

“You’re welcome Cas”, Dean whispered, eyes slipping briefly to the pink pair of lips in front of him before looking back up to find a blush staining Castiels cheek. He muttered without really thinking, “Blushes always makes you look absolutely breathtaking. Really accentuates your cerulean eyes”.

Castiel felt hot underneath. Ok Deans words were having an effect on him. He had to admit that the man in front of him was slowly making him turn to mush. Christ. He was startled from his thoughts when Xander sighed adorably.

“Can papa and daddy’s smooches waits? My duckies are hungry!”

Castiel and Dean finally came back to their senses. Both taking a step back and clearing their throats. After gathering himself Castiel than said, “Shall we feed the duckies now?”

“Yeah duh!” Xander put both his hands out. “Feed my babies!”

Castiel and Dean burst out laughing.  Oh boy their son was probably going to be a comedian when he grew up. Anyway fun was the word of the day and that’s exactly what they indulged in.

* * *

**Balthazar POV**

I walked to the hotdog stand with a heavy feeling brewing inside my chest. I didn’t really want a hotdog, I just wanted to get away from there for a while. I just need some space. I am trying, honestly I am but it’s just not working. Things are getting more complicated for me now.

I’m not going to let one rejection from Xander put me down though. Maybe he just wasn’t comfortable to be around me yet. Just like Castiel said. As the day goes by I am starting to tell myself that maybe I shouldn’t have come for this trip. Maybe it’s too early. My need to know the child in order to please Castiel and have him to myself won. 

I didn’t like the fights with Castiel today. I never thought that we could have disagreements this early. Turns out Castiel was just trying to ensure that things are planned wisely around his son. And I should have taken better caution because I gotta say pissed Cas is kind of scary. 

And must I touch on Dean. God the guy was a cocky arrogant son of a bitch. He should keep his distance because Castiel is with me. I know that the guy wants Castiel. Even though Castiel can't see it, I can. I can feel it. And the guy kinda looks like a ticking time bomb that I have to be careful around. He is pretty vigilant and protective around Xander. Anyway I don’t give a rats ass about him. It’s Xander and Castiel that I care about.

I stopped by the hotdog stand. Just as I was ordering a sweet soft voice of a woman asked, “Balthazar?”

And when I faced the direction the voice came from, I was met with the sight of a face I never thought I would see again. My heart literally skipped a beat as I met the brown delicate eyes of someone I once and always held dear to me. Someone whom I thought was dead. I stuttered, “Ma-Maria?”

And when she smiled, memories started to come back of all the good times that we had before tragedy struck and my parents informed me that Maria had died during a hiking expedition. His heart squeezed tight. _Did she lie to me? Fake her own death? Or was there more?_ And just like she read my mind, Maria placed a hand on my bicep, stating with a sad look, “Let us talk Balth? Give me a chance to explain things?”

The love I always held for this woman won. I couldn’t stay mad at her. And just like that she is the center of my focus. I nodded, “Very well Maria. Let’s talk”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6-The Picnic...Maria's story...

As they sat on a park bench he noticed the Spanish brown eyed, dark haired, olive skinned beauty was still as radiant and beautiful as ever. In his life with her, he had gotten to know how kind and gentle of a nature she carried. A girl who was a legal immigrant employed by his parents at their family farm in the UK.

And from the first moment they laid eyes on each other, it was like a small flame ignited within them before it burned stronger and brighter. 

Balthazar had never fallen in love with someone that fast. Within a few weeks they were inseparable. They met up most of the time, doing things together. They would secretly kiss and make love in the barn almost every night. They made sure to be very careful until one day they weren’t. A jealous farm hand who had seen them, told his parents. Things weren’t right after that.

“What are you thinking of?” Maria asked in her soft tone.

Balthazar answered, “I’m just thinking of us. I just….”. He faced Maria, “What happened Maria?”

Tears started to cloud Maria’s vision. She stated after a few deep breaths, “Your parents are what happened Balthazar”.

“I need you to elaborate more Maria?”

“Your parents approached me one day. They……they threatened me….told me that I should stay away from you….And that if I didn’t than….” Maria furiously wiped at a tear that escaped her eye. 

“Than what Maria?” He coaxed gently.

Maria looked down at her fiddling fingers on her lap, “Than they would have me deported back to my country….And then I told them I couldn't leave you because I was-“ She covered her face with the palm of her hands, sobbing into it, “Oh God Balthazar I did something unforgivable”.

Balthazar was hurting and at the same time saddened by the pain he could see Maria in. How could his parents do this to him? How could they just waltz in and dictate his personal life? He wondered what did Maria do to make herself feel like utmost crap? He placed a hand on Maria’s lap, making her glance at him. He asked, “What happened Maria? What did you do?

Maria answered, wet red eyes looking at him, “I told them I couldn't leave you because I was…..I was pregnant with your child and then….they gave me an option….either I get rid of the child or me and my family will be deported out of the UK and back to Spain. I couldn’t have that Balthazar not after my father sacrificed so much to bring us into the UK…..I had to make a tough choice so I chose abortion”.

Balthazar’s whole world seemingly crashed around him at her confession. His hand was already withdrawn and he just felt empty and lost. He asked in a trembling voice, “You were pregnant with my child and killed it?” He looked at her with scrutiny, “Why would you do that? If you would have told me than I could have helped you. We could have run away together. I would have chosen you and my child. Why would you do this Maria? I could have kept you and your family safe!”

Maria shook her head as more tears cascaded down her cheeks, “Balthazar we were too young, only teenagers. There was no way you could have helped me win against your parents. They are rich and powerful. They know a lot of people. But….but all is not as it seems”.

“I don’t understand what you mean by that Maria?”

“I told them I had an abortion and…..And I told them I would leave. But I asked them what would happen if you found out I was leaving? I told them that you would follow me”. Maria looked on blankly ahead, “So they came up with a plan to tell you I am dead. They said that I would no longer work in the farm. They said that if I cared about your future and the future of my family that I would have to agree to the plan and never to be seen again. They warned me….I had no choice. So we stayed elsewhere until I met an American and married him. We moved to the states. My husband passed away just two years into our marriage. It has been me and my son ever since”.

Balthazar was still in a state of shock but something caught his ears, he took a deep breath. He asked, “You have a son?”

Maria looked hesitant before she looked at him, gripping his hands between hers, “We have a son”.

Balthazar’s heart started to beat fast, stuttering, “W-we?”

“I didn’t abort the child Balthazar. I lied to your parents. I couldn’t…I couldn’t kill our child. He is 14 years old now and my only child”. Maria added, “Balthazar you have to understand why I did what I did. You know how ruthless your parents can be”.

Balthazar was currently overwhelmed. He looked at Maria’s delicate hands in his. It was small and felt the same as always. He slowly glanced up at her, tears in his eyes, “I have a son?”

Maria nodded, lips trembling, “Y-yes you have a son. His name is Christopher Isaiah Haralson”.

Balthazar’s heart jumped a beat, he swallowed giving her a shaky smile, “You gave him my surname?”

“He is your son Balthazar”. Maria withdrew her hands, “I’m so sorry you had to find out like this. But I’m happy that I bumped into you today. It has been my lifelong wish to see you again”.

“Oh Maria. I have had….troublesome nights after my parents told me of your passing. Saying that you drowned and that they couldn’t find the body...I...I searched the water's for you....I had to find your body but I couldn't.....All this time I had been deceived…by them”.

“I am sorry Balthazar. I know that you will not forgive me but I ask that you try please”, Maria pleaded with sincerity. 

Balthazar smiled shakily, “I already forgave you for leaving me with a broken heart a long time back Maria. But there is one thing I will never let go of”.

A tear slipped down her cheek once more, “And what is that Balthazar?”

“My love for you”. He thumbed at the tear that ran down her cheek. “I would love to meet my son?”

“Of course. He is doing volunteer work at the animal shelter every Saturdays. He wants to be a veterinarian when he grows up”, she chuckled. “He has a kind heart for animals. I’ll give you my number and address and we can come together sometime”.

Balthazar nodded, “Sure I would love that....Thank you Maria”.

“You’re welcome Balthazar”. She than asked, “So you here with anyone?”

Just like that, thoughts of Castiel and Xander came flooding back in. Christ he had forgotten. But that only told him one thing. Seeing Maria made him lose all thought of whatever was around him and maybe, just maybe, whatever was happening was meant to happen. There were no easy decisions and he had to make one now that he knew about Maria being alive and that he had a son of his own. He was going to choose and deep inside he already knew who he was going to choose. He kissed Maria’s hand, “Give me your details……I have to return to some friends I came with. ….I have something I need to do. I will contact you as soon as”.

Maria gave her information to Balthazar and smiled, “Very well Balthazar. It was so good to see you again”.

Balthazar smiled back, “I am more than happy to see you again Maria. Till we meet again soon. You take care my baby bird”.

Maria clasped her hand to her chest, remembering the nickname Balthazar always called her. The pair just watched each other with a fond look before Balthazar turned away and headed back in the direction of the pond.

 _Decisions. Decisions_. _He had to make one now._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 7-The Picnic....Balthazar ends things with Cas....
> 
> However, he helps Cas see more clearly.....

Balthazar stopped a few meters away studying the scene before him. Castiel, Dean and Xander had somehow ended up near the edge of the pond. All on their knees, and hands were touching the….ducks. Oh wow! The little tyke actually had a big duck snuggled in his arms while Dean and Cas looked on fondly every once in a while glancing at each other sharing a smiling.

Balthazar wasn’t caught up in the fact that Xander had somehow managed to coax a duck into his arms, instead it was the fact that the picture before him was…..is perfect. From here he could see how sweet and perfect the little family was. He also could see the way Castiel looked at Dean when he was talking to his son while rubbing the ducks chest and vice versa. It made him come to one conclusion…Castiel and Dean were still very much in love. They just had too much in the way of their happiness.

For the first time ever, Balthazar smiled at the scene before him. He didn’t know whether it was the fact that he had met his long thought-to-be-dead lost love however, he knew it also has to do with the fact that things just haven’t been going right for he and Cas lately. Maybe fate had things planned out? Maybe he was destined to meet Maria again?

Maria. A woman who still makes his heart flutter. And now, a son. That fact alone has him feeling like he is on cloud nine. Well he knows that things won’t just fall into place. Times have changed and he and Maria will have to take things quite slow. She might not even want a relationship with him. He was going to respect whatever decisions she made. And if it’s meant to be than so be it. But one thing he knows, after seeing Maria, he is willing to try to win her heart again. He was willing to let go of others.

He schooled his features and made his way over to the laughing happy group. As he approached, Castiel turned and smiled, getting up, “Hey you found what you wanted?”

 _Oh he definitely found what he wanted._ Balthazar couldn’t help but feel a little heaviness in his chest when the man before him smiled brightly at him. He was about to crumple that smile. He knew it had to be done now. He nodded, “Yes I did…..Um Cas can we talk privately?”

Castiels smile dropped. It was evident that something was not right. He replied, “Sure Balthazar. Let me inform Dean and Xander than I’ll be right with you”.

“Papa look…..Leonardo loves me!” Xander voice boomed as he tickled Leonardo on the head, giggling as the duck made a sound. “He’s my favorite!”

Castiel gets back on his knees, kissing his son’s head. “Well that's swell baby. Leonardo is the best…but you know what? Your daddy-“, Castiel looks at Dean who is glancing at him with a raised brow, “Your daddy likes Raphael”.

Xanders eyes become owlish, squealing, “What’s?!”

 _Oh Castiel was just wanting their baby to start throwing questions at him._ Dean chuckled at Xanders expression, while he shrugged, “Raphael is a total badass”.

Xander and Castiel both added, “Language”.

Dean cleared his throat, “Sorry. Total….give no crap dude”.

Castiel combed his fingers through his baby boys hair. “Honey let Leonardo back into the pond. Then you and daddy can discuss Leonardo and Raphael while papa goes and talks to his friend ok?”

Castiel saw the curious look Dean aimed him. He just added, “We have some things we need to talk about”.

Dean nodded while Xander just replied, “Ok papa”. The little one let Leonardo back on the ground watching the duck waddle back into the pond. Xander than turned to Dean, “Daddy times to talks”.

“Ok baby”, Dean chuckled softly. “Shall we go to the picnic mat and have an apple while we talk?”

“Yeah!”, Xander clapped happily.

Dean carried a squealing Xander into his arms. He looked at Cas, “You ok?”

“Yes Dean. We will join you soon”.

* * *

Balthazar sat in a nearby park bench much like when he had with Maria. Only this time Castiel was beside him. 

“Balthazar what’s wrong? Are you feeling fine?”

Balthazar finally faced his boyfriend, “Cas. We….Um…we cannot be together anymore”.

Castiels heart started to thump hard against his chest. He was confused, “Um...Balthazar I don’t understand what you're trying to say?....Are you trying to say that we should break up?”

Balthazar smiled sadly at a slightly scared looking Castiel, “Yes Cas. I’m saying we should break up”.

Castiel swallowed, “Wh-why? What happened?.....Is this because of our disagreement?”

Balthazar sighed, "Look Cas…  I won’t lie to you…..yes it partially has to do with our disagreements…...also .I…Um I have something to tell you. I want you to know the bigger reason why I am doing what I am doing. ..It’s regarding something important that I have recently found out and…..And I hope you will understand?”

Castiel nodded, whispering, “What is it Balthazar?”

Balthazar relayed the story of he and Maria. He told Castiel about the sudden surprising meeting that he just had and the learnt knowledge that he had a 14 year old son. He also included how his parents had manipulated everything and what were his plans. Balthazar than looked on silently as Castiel processed all the newfound information. 

Castiel said after some quiet moments, “I am saddened that you went through all that Balthazar. And I….completely understand where you are coming from”. He glanced at the picnic mat, seeing Dean and Xander laughing, “And I understand how important it is to want to be with the ones you love”.

Balthazar’s gaze followed Castiels. He knew the longing that swam within the blue eyed angels being. He uttered, “Castiel I know its not my place to say this but....Maybe you should go after the things you want the most in this world too. Times have been tough…yes…they have been unfair…but ask yourself….how long?....Will you just let happiness pass you by?”

Castiel glanced at him, “It’s not that simple Bal”.

“Oh but it is Cas….You just need to understand that and make a choice. Stand firm with that choice”.

“Like you have? Choosing Maria and your son?”

“Yes. Precisely that. And I will not go back on it”. Balthazar sighed and held Castiels hand in his, “I know it’s hard but Castiel life is sometimes a bitch. And it won’t go the way you want it too at times. If life were that simple than everyone would be happy. You have to go after what your heart and being truly wants”.

Tears started to pool in Castiels eyes, he muttered, “And what if it’s not what he wants? I’ll just be wasting my time and breaking my own heart further”.

“Than let him know where you stand. And if he says he doesn’t want that than so be it. He can still be a dad to Xander and a good friend to you. But…..if he tells you he needs time than give him exactly that”. Balthazar offered. 

Castiel smiled shakily, “Guess this is the end of the road for us huh?”

Balthazar cupped Castiels cheek, “It ain’t the end of the road for us Castiel. We can still be good friends. I think we are better off as good friends”.

Castiel chuckled, “Yeah I agree”. He placed his hand on Balthazar’s that was on his cheek, “I would love to meet your boy and Maria someday?”

Balthazar beamed, “I think that is a fantastic idea Castiel”.

They got up and shared a hug. Somehow both felt lighter and much more happier. Castiel and Balthazar made their way over to the picnic mat both with a similar goal in mind. _Happiness_.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late posting...
> 
> I have been held up with certain responsibilities so haven't had time to actually sit and write a chapter until today...once again apologies ♡
> 
> I do hope the chapter is fine though :)

As Balthazar and Castiel approached the picnic mat, they could hear the conversation going on between father and son. What made them stop a few feet away just to listen was the way Xander was so enthralled about _why Leonardo was better than Raphael._ A very interesting debate was going on.

“Daddy Leonardo awesome! Raphael’s major poop!” 

Dean scrunched his brows with a half smile, “Aha and what makes you say that sonny?”

Xander does a comical surprised look, hands out, “Cause duh! Raphael is naughty and angry and sometimes don’t listens to Splinters but Leonardo is gots good manners and listens to Splinters!’

“QUACK!” 

Xander gasped, “Leonardo! Look Daddy Leo misses me and comes outs of the ponds all the ways to our picnic spots...... and he so agrees!”

“QUACK!” Another duck sounded right beside Dean. 

Dean chuckled as Xander cuddled Leonardo close while rolling his eyes. Dean pulled the second chubbier duck into his arms, “Hello Raphael! And it looks like Raphael disagrees baby”.

Leonardo let out another _Quack_ while Xander squealed, “Unba-eva-ble, Raphael you always naughty!”

“QUACK!” Leonardo let out in agreement.

Raphael fluffed his wings, flapping it hastily while getting off Deans lap, waddling towards Leo and pecking his tummy making Leo quack in surprise before following Raphael who was a meter in front of him. Xander and Dean, plus Castiel and Balthazar who was trying to hold in their laughter watched as Leonardo caught up with Raphael before the ducks got into a squabble for a short while flapping their wings to display each others strength before they both waddled away back to the pond barking loud quacks at one another.

Xander turned to Dean, crossing his arms along his chest, “told ya he naughty daddy!”

Dean put his hands up in a placating gesture, “Ok baby I believe you”.

Balthazar and Castiel couldn’t hold in their laughter anymore due to the fact that Xander was staring Dean down with a _told ya so_ look that it actually was adorable. They cracked up one hand onto each others shoulder and one hand on their tummies as they tried to keep themselves upright while an amused Dean and Xander stared on with identical raised brows.

Dean uttered, “Haha laugh it up guys….soooo funny”.

Xander after a while started to giggle. The two adults calmed and took deep breaths trying to stabilize themselves before they took their seats, Balthazar beside Xander and Castiel beside Dean. Neither paid much attention to this arrangement. Xander than surprised everyone handing out an apple to Balthazar, “An Apple a days keeps the doctor’s away”.

Balthazar’s heart warmed at the sweet gesture, he accepted the Apple, “Well thank you very much Xander. I as a doctor completely agree with you”.

“Really!” Xander replied enthusiastically, than started tapping a finger on his lips before asking, “What goods things does Apple’s do for us Bal? I wants to knows so I can tell all my friends at the daycares”.

Dean and Castiel looked on with a fond smile aimed at their very curious little one. Balthazar chuckled lightly, holding the Apple slightly up, “Well Xander. See this Apple has a great source of vitamins B and C that our bodies need. They also have loads of good fibers”. Balthazar than points to different parts of Xanders body while explaining, “Apple’s are good for our brain, digestive system or tummy and our heart. Isn’t that awesome?”

Xanders eyes were owlish as he squealed and clapped, “Yeah! That’s greats!” Xander than turned to his parents, “Papa, daddy, we alls haves to eats one apples everydays ok!”

Dean and Castiel nodded both grinning, “Of course baby”.

Xander beamed a wide smile at Balthazar, “So Bal.  Which Ninja turtles is your favourites?”

Balthazar spared a glance at an amused Dean and a smiling Castiel who just nodded. He already knew who Xander liked so maybe he will just roll with that. He answered, “I like Leonardo”.

Xander squealed, immediately standing up and hugging Bal who returned the hug with a chuckle,  jumping up and down, “Yay! Finally someones on my side!”

“Hey”, Dean pouted while Castiel just happily smiled away at the interaction. Castiel didn’t know what changed but his son seemed to be unafraid of Bal.  

While Bal and Xander discussed the awesomeness of Leonardo, Castiel turned to Dean, curiosity winning, with a low voice, he asked, “Dean. Wasn’t our son reluctant to mingle with Balthazar? What changed?”

Dean faced Castiel. He took in his secret angels electric blue gaze, shrugging, “I just explained that Bal is a good friend of yours. And that he was not at all scary or bad. That he just wants to make Xander smile just like papa and daddy….That Bal is actually pretty cool and a good person”.

Castiels heart thumped as he smiled happily at Dean. He was currently in awe of Dean. And that feeling was making him want to be with this person even more. He knew it was too soon but Bath’s words _How Long?_ Rang in his mind on repeat. He spoke, “thank you Dean. That is very sweet of you. I admire that in you. You are truly a good man”.

Dean muttered, picking at the grass beside him, “Not good enough for you Cas?”

Castiel placed a hand on Deans, thredding their fingers together, making the man snap his eyes to their entwined fingers before gazing at Cas once more. Castiel bit his bottom lip, watching Deans hooded eyes follow the action making his insides flutter. He said, “You have proved yourself good enough for me Dean. It took a lot of convincing but that is what I truly believe in my heart.....I know that life is complicated for us right now, especially you with your divorce and you wanting to get your life back on track. I just…I want you to know that I am willing to give what we used to have a try but of course only in your time and if you do not wish to pursue-“

Dean interrupted, “Stop Cas. You can’t imagine how happy I am to hear you say this. It's something I always hoped for and the urge became even more stronger after I laid eyes on you both”. He sighed, “But yes I have a lot on my plate right now. Give me time. Let me get myself on track. Like I said I don’t want to put you and Xander in a position where you have to deal with a broken man. It’s unfair on the both of you. I hope you understand Cas?”.

Castiel nodded, “That’s more than I can hope for Dean”.

“Thank you Cas”. Dean was beyond thrilled. There were currently butterflies dancing in his tummy. Everything felt so surreal. But than reality is not too far away. He wished he could just flick his fingers and things would be fine but no, he still had a lot to deal with. However, he was so looking forward to the day that he would earn Cas' love once more. He hoped that Cas would still be single though. _Wait! Hang on!._ He turned to Cas, “Hey Cas what about Balthazar?”

Castiel smiled, “Dean…Bal and I are not going to be involved anymore”.

“Oh God I’m sorry if I caused tension between you guys. I-“

Castiel shook his head, “Oh no Dean. Actually we both agree that we are better off being good friends. Plus Bal discovered something amazing today. His long lost love is still alive and he has a son”.

Deans worried look morphed into a smile, “Oh wow. That’s wonderful news Cas. Well him having a long lost love and a son of course. I hope you are fine?”

Castiel squeezed Deans hand, “I am very fine Dean”.

Both of their eyes were drawn to each other. Castiel could see Dean was thinking something. Than after a few seconds Dean whispered, “I think that I shouldn’t hold back too. I should go for what I want too”. He swallows, “I know I said that I want to wait to get myself right but….I don’t know Cas….I honestly want to be with you, I don’t want to waste any time….Do you think there is a possibility that you can be my strength, my rock while I undertake counselling, my father’s trail and my divorce? Even during those hard times we can build on our relationship?"

Castiel cupped Deans cheek, “Of course Dean, I will be here for you every step of the way. But I guess we will do things the right way. You are still with Anna, and until the divorce is finalized than we can truly be involved. I am not a home wrecker Dean. I hope you understand Dean?”

Dean chuckled, placing his hand atop Cas', “Oh yeah I got it. No kissing, no doing the dirty, no couple stuff, no cuddles, no hugs until divorce is finalized. Got it”.

Castiel for the first time saw hope and relief on Deans features making the man look much younger. This was good. He than smirked, “Oh I think hugs are fine. But yes you are absolutely on the right track”.

They unconciously stared dreamily at one another for a few seconds before two voices, Balthazar and Xanders uttered in unison, “Oh will you guys just kiss!”

Dean and Castiel just burst out laughing when they turned and saw that Xander and Balthazar were watching them with disbelieving looks. Oh boy they are probably going to form a tag team now.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh apologize for the lateness in chapter once again ♡♡♡
> 
> Castiel and Xander moment ♡♡♡

Castiel smiled as he worked on kneading the dough for the homemade pizza. The picnic went fairly perfect today. Several wonderful things happened, Xander had bonded further with his dad and made a friend in Balthazar, his ex had run into the love of his life finding out he had a son, but the most satisfying bit was that he and Dean had had a short conversation and taking one of the biggest step ever in order to work on building a relationship that was non platonic, trying to move away from their painful past.

If Castiel was honest with himself, he had been going back and forth in his mind on whether he had made the right decision or not. He won’t lie, it was going to be challenging for both he and Dean, there is bound to be many ups and downs along the way but one thing he was certain of was that deep inside he knew this is what he has always hoped for and he was willing to fight for. They both were. He wanted he, Dean and Xander to be a family.

“What’s ya smilings at papa?!”

Castiel chuckled when he saw that his baby had perched himself on a stool by the island, elbows on the table and palms supporting his chin as he watched him with a smile. Castiel replied, “Oh well I’m just feeling happy baby”.

“You thinking something’s happy huh? Is it daddy?” Xander asked smartly.

Castiel didn’t want to ever lie to his son. It was something he was deeply against. He had also been thinking that if he chooses to take this path with Dean than he would have to hear Xanders thoughts first.  Xanders happiness always comes first. If Xander is comfortable with what he and Dean were going to pursue than it would make him feel major relief. His son also has a say in the matter. 

Castiel pushed the dough aside, washed his hands than situated himself on the stool beside Xanders. They were now facing each other. Castiel held his son’s hands in his, “Baby yes papa is thinking of daddy that’s why he is happy. Also because of the great time we had in the park today”.

Xander tipped his head to the side, “Yes we has so much funs papa. Buts it’s mostly abouts Daddy rights? Papa loves daddy”.

Castiel was stunned by how quick his baby boy was. He asked softly, “And what makes you say that papa loves daddy sweetheart?”

“Because you looks at him likes you looks at me. With hearts eyes”.

Castiel laughed, “Oh really. And anything else love?”

“Aha. And daddy smiles too much at you when you nots looking’s. And you twos talk like uncles Gabe and Uncles Sams talks to one another’s. Like they sharing big secrets-“ Xander than makes a disgusted face, poking his tongue out, ”And than uncle Gabes kisses uncle Sams and smacks his patootie. Uncles Sams screams like a girl’s and goes all reds like tomatoes”.

Castiel reminded himself that he has to talk to Gabe and Sam about doing inappropriate things in front of his baby. He focused on his sons analysis on Dean which was currently making his heart flutter, clearing his throat, “So daddy smiles at me a lot huh?”

“Too much papa. You looks real nice too today. Very…..what’s that words uncles Gabe says to uncle Sams all the times when uncle Sams wears nice things?”

Castiel scrunched his features, thinking, “Is it beautiful?”

“Nope. Another one”.

“Handsome?”

“Nope another one”.

“Gorgeous?”

“Nope. Another one?”

Castiel was slowly running out of ideas. He wondered what word Gabe could have called Sam. “Um baby I can’t recall. Sorry”.

Xander held up a finger as an idea popped into his mind, “I know papa. It’s that’s words uncles Gabes always calls those girls in that’s movies Casa Er…Er”, Xander than huffed giving up and continued, “he always watched when he babysits me. The one where the girls are wearing wierd panties that shows too much of their bum bum and they plays tickles with some mans….He says looks Xander those girls are se….se…se….uh I forgot papa!”

Castiel eyes were currently bugged and his jaw had dropped. _Christ did his brother watch Casa Erotica in front of his three year old son?_ Oh he was so going to kick Gabes ass. He knew what word Xander was trying to suggest. And he was not going to utter _sexy_ in front of him. He shrugged, “Sorry baby I can’t recall. Hey Xander”.

Xander huffs. He answers, “Yes papa?”

“Papa does not want you to watch those movies again if uncle Gabe puts it on ok. It’s not a good movie for little babies like you. Papa will be talking to uncle Gabe too. Promise me sweetheart”.

Xander scrunched his features in confusion but nods, “Ok papa. But can uncle Gabes and I watches Ferdinand?”

“Yes baby. You and uncle Gabe can watch it as many times as you want”.

“Yay!” Xander squealed smile returning while he clapped.

Castiel smiled and kissed his baby’s forehead. There was still a very important question he had yet to ask his son. He carried his son onto his lap, seating the little one down. He looked at Xander who was smiling up at him, “Sweetheart papa wants to ask you something ok? And papa wants you to tell me how you really feel ok.”

“Ok papa”.

Castiel inhaled a breath through his nostrils before he began, “Sweetheart you know when me and daddy were talking quietly like we were sharing secrets?”

“Aha like uncle Gabe and uncle Sams?!”

“Yes baby like uncle Gabe and uncle Sam”. Castiel chuckled than carried on, “Papa and daddy were discussing something very important”.

“Like whats papa?” Xander tilted his head to one side looking curious.

“Well papa and daddy were discussing about how we want to be a family again”.

“Like uncle Gabe and Sam?” Xander answered, eyes owlish.

“Yes baby like a daddy and papa with their son”.

Xander clapped, squealing and bouncing on Castiels lap, “So daddy goings to come stays with us?!”

 _His heart ached at that._ Castiel ran a hand down his baby boys cheek. He didn’t want to make false promises to his baby. He wish things were that simple. He held his son closer, “listen baby. Things are not rainbows and unicorns for daddy right now. Daddy has a lot to do that will hurt him and some things will make him feel better....But daddy will still come over and play with Xander and make Xander happy. Daddy will always love you no matter what”.

Xander nods, cupping Castiels cheek, “Ands Xander and papa will gives daddy lots of hugs and kisses when he has bads days. Xander and papa will looks after daddy because we loves daddy too”.

Castiel couldn’t help the tears that pooled in his eyes. His baby was such an angel and the most sweetest gentlest of hearts. He smiled shakily at a hopeful looking Xander, “Yes baby papa and Xander will be here for daddy through the bad times always”.

"Promise Papa?!"

"I promise sweetheart".

Xander smiled wide showing all his baby teeth, “Ok papa. I promise too. I love you”.

“I love you too”.

Papa and son just sat there and hugged, sharing and sealing the promise they would hold.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for lateness *runs and hides* 
> 
> Anna pays the judge a visit...oh what happens?

Judge Turner was scrolling through a few legal documents when a soft knock sounded on the door. He raised his brow, curiosity spiked. _Did he have an appointment scheduled for today and forgot?_ He barked, “Meg you better have a damn good reason for disturbing me!”

The door creaked open slow, and in sauntered a red head in a body hugging mid thigh red dress that showed her perfect cleavage and her long glossy legs. The red head smiled saucily making her cherry red lipstick coated lips stand out. She spoke in a sweet voice, “Hello Judge Turner. May I have a few moments of your time”.

The judge had to agree that she was a beautiful woman but that was only observation. He wasn’t deterred or stirred by the woman before him. In fact he was irritated. No one entered his office unless through way of appointment. He commanded, “And who the hell are you?”

The red head halted in her tracks, confident expression turning quizzical. She placed a strand of hair behind her ear, stumbling, “Um- My name is Anna Winchester”.

The judges expression turned sour and unamused _. So this was Deans wife._ He never really got a good glimpse of her but guess she seems the type that loves to get what she wants. He clasped his hands together, not wanting to be biased or unfair because of his role, he replied in a somewhat serious tone, “Well Mrs. Winchester, I must add I do not see people without appointment first”.

Anna suddenly pleaded, “Please I have an urgent matter I need to discuss. It won’t take too long”.

Judge Turners curiosity was spiked. He believed that Anna didn’t know that he knew her husband well and that he also knew the despicable human she was. So he decided to play along, “Alright fine Mrs. Winchester. I will let you see me but in the future you won’t have a chance until you make an appointment. Am I clear?” He gestured to the seat on the other side of the desk.

“Yes sir, thank you”, Anna immediately sat down.

Judge Rufus waited with all the patience he could muster until the red head finally realized she was to speak. Anna cleared her throat and pulled a piece of document out. _Restraining Order._

“Um I saw your name and signature on the document and I figured you were mislead. I thought I should approach you and give you my side of the story and maybe you can…..I don’t know….see how unfairly treated I have been and maybe null and void the order”.

At her words, he started to feel anger and disbelief set in. He leaned forward, fixing the red head with a straight faced look, and in a low tone added, “Listen here Mrs. Winchester, if I have put my name and signature on a document than I can assure you that it was for good reason and due to sufficient evidence”.

“But I haven’t done anything wrong to Xander and Castiel”.

The judge sat back, shaking his head, “It’s not what you have done but what you have said that you would do”. He than fixed her with a set smile, “Mrs. Winchester I suggest the next time you want to plot something be mindful that some walls have ears”.

Anna fixed the judge with a challenging look which he mirrored, “What are you going on about?”

The judge added, “ I’m talking about your filthy relationship with John, Deans father. I’m talking about how you both have been involved in disgusting acts behind your husband's back. I’m talking about hearing you and John plot to be rid of Xander and Castiel together. Is it getting more clearer for you?”

“How did you-?” Her eyes widened and she became slack jawed. “The prison recorded John and I? You can’t do that! That’s violating our rights!”

Judge Turner added with a hard tone, “And you are as careless and clueless as they come! Being in prison premises your rights mean squat. It is for safety reasons that the security systems are of the most functional there. Do not lecture me about rights of an individual Mrs. Winchester, I am a man of the law and I know damn well about them. Now as a result of a threat being uttered, the recording was brought to my knowledge and hence I have found the threat to be quite disturbing resulting in the issue of a restraining order”.

Anna swallowed, “Ok but I haven’t done anything yet. And I won’t, I promise. ..just please remove the order?”

“Absolutely not!” Rufus leaned in once more, speaking in a warning tone, “And I suggest that if you don’t want to violate the restraining order and find yourself in trouble with the law, that you will stick to what is being delegated in the fine print on that document”.

Anna knowing she was stuck decided that it was time to switch on her charm, after all it always worked. She feigned a smile, running her red manicured nails and  fingers along the judges clasped hands that were on the table. Her voice sugary sweet as she spoke, while biting her bottom lip for effect, “Well if that’s the case than how about we make a bargain. I can let you fuck me anywhere, anytime and as much as you want as long as you destroy the evidence and null that restraining order. I promise it'll be fun and I will make you feel like you have never felt before. What say Judge? It’ll be our little secret.”

Judge Turner was immediately sickened to see such low behavior coming from an individual. Yes he was known to be a harsh man but he was a man of morals. He despised such lowlife attitudes from such people and he wasn’t one to fall in a trap and participate in such behaviors. He snatched his hand away from the poisonous fingers. He rose to his feet, standing to his full height, he felt satisfied at the now slightly terrified look that Anna was wearing. He grit out, “Don’t you have any integrity? Any respect for yourself? I will have you know that I do not bow down to bribes of any nature. I believe in truth and respect. And since I have decided that I won’t preside over the case of John Winchester due to conflict of interest, I will however be informing the judge who will be my successor on your divorce case and the John Winchester case about your little visit here and your….methods….of dissuasion”. He studied the panicked look on Anna’s face, adding, “And on a personal note, Dean deserves better. He doesn’t deserve people like you and John around him. Now….get out of my office”.

Anna immediately stood, voice panicked, “No judge I’m sorry. Lets- Lets um talk more. Please”.

All the judge did was push the button on his desk phone, the voice of Meg answering, “Yes Mr. Turner?”

“Meg get your demon hind here and escort Mrs. Winchester out of my office now!”

Within a few seconds the door flew open and in walked a security officer and a furious Meg. The secretary stopped in front of Anna, “You are not to see Judge Turner without an appointment lady. Now follow the security officer kindly”.

Without a word, Anna picked up her bag and did as she was told. When the door was shut, Judge Turner blurted, “I should have you fired Masters!”

“Oh cool your jets old man. I was out in the staff room making myself a coffee”, She crossed her hands along her chest, answering defiantly. "I need hourly caffeine if I have to work with a grump like you for 8 hours straight".

Judge Turner took a seat, uttering, “I should have your pay cut. You have got to be the worse bossiest Secretary ever! Bloody sending me to my grave early Meg, not forgetting giving me more white hair!”

Meg rolled her eyes, “Oh hush now. The only reason you have white hair is because you're getting old…..old man”.

Judge Turner barked and pointed, “Get out of my office Masters!”

Meg winked and saluted, “Yes Judge Turner Sir!” 

“Out!!!”

Meg chuckled and walked out, closing the door behind her. _God she loved working for the man._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a move to work on himself...
> 
> Cas calls Dean up for a favor...

Dean shifted on the couch nervously as he entered the number on his phone and dialed. A sweet fruity voice answered, “Good morning. Dr. Pamela Barnes Counselling Centre. Missouri Moseley speaking, How may I help you?”

Dean answered, “Um good morning Ma’am. My name is Dean Winchester. I was calling to see if I could set an appointment with Dr. Pamela Barnes?”

“Oh yes Mr. Winchester that can be done. When would be your preferred day and time?”

Deans knee started bouncing up and down, he took a deep breath, “Um- would tomorrow around 10am be a good time?”

There was some shuffling of papers before Missouri answered, “Yes. Dr. Barnes is free at that time. Should I pencil you in?”

“Yes please”.

“Done. I will relay the charges and other details when you come over tomorrow Mr. Winchester. You have yourself a good day”.

Dean replied, “Thank you Ma’am. And same to you”. Dean than cut the call off.

He took a deep breath, leaning back onto the couch and staring at the ceiling. He was really going to go through with his plans. For Xander, Castiel, for his family and most importantly for himself. 

* * *

 

Dean sat on the couch mind going through the happy times with Xander when his phone started to ring. He glanced at the Caller ID seeing that it was Castiel. He immediately thought the worse , seating straight up and answering immediately, “Cas what’s wrong? Is everything ok?”

There was a light chuckle from the other end, “Calm down Dean, everything is fine”.

Dean let out the breath he was holding. He replied, “Sorry I just- Its just you and Xander are the most important people in my life”.

“Thats sweet of you. Please Dean don’t apologize. I probably would have reacted the same if I was getting a call at 9am in the morning”. Castiel than added, “I was calling to ask you for a favor, if you’re not too busy of course?”

Dean answered immediately, “I’m not busy Cas. I’d be happy to grant you any favor. What is it?”

He heard Castiel humming, “Ok can you bring me an Angel? I need you to find the stairway to heaven, go up and bring one down….or better yet, get it to fly”.

Dean frowned, “huh?”

Then Castiel burst out laughing, “Sorry Dean. I couldn’t help it. You did say ANY favor”.

“Ha-ha…very funny laugh it up Cas”. He than teased, “Besides I think you’re already an angel so you don’t need one”.

Castiel replied in a bashful tone, “Ha-ha Dean”.

“I mean it Cas. You are my angel”.

Castiel cleared his throat, “Christ you’re making me flush Dean. But thank you and that’s very sweet of you”. He than added in a teasing tone, “And you are my baby daddy”.

Dean felt those words run straight to his downstairs brain. He replied in a husky tone, “Now you’re making me flush and feel a little naughty Cas. That’s torture”.

Castiel chuckled, “Well I meant every word Dean”. He than sighed, “Anyway let’s not touch a topic we cannot finish yet. Um- Dean is it possible if you take Xander to the daycare today?”

Dean smiled wide, all thoughts immediately shifting to his baby, “Yes absolutely. At what time Cas?”

“Can you drop him off by 10am. I need to run some errands that might take probably three hours besides Xander had been nagging to see his best friend Marcus”.

Dean replied, “Yeah no problem. I’ll be there around 9.45am”.

“Great. And thank you Dean”.

“No thanks needed Cas. I’d move mountains for my son anytime”. 

They both said their _goodbyes_ and _see you soon_ before they hung up. Dean got up and went over to change into proper clothing excited to be seeing his son again.

* * *

“Daddy!” Xander jumped into Deans arms. “I so happy you takes me to daycare!”

“Really, I’m so happy too baby”. Dean kissed his son on the cheek, then faced a fond looking Cas. “Morning Angel”.

Castiel blushed, “Good morning Dean”. He than extended his hand that held Xanders Batman backpack, “Here. It’s packed with his juice box, snack for he and Marcus, lunch, his coloring book and color pencils”.

Dean reached out and received the backpack from Castiels hand, brushing their fingers together feeling the tingling sparks. He smiled at a shy looking Castiel who he assumed felt the same sensations, “I’ll remember all that”.

Castiel and Dean walked side by side to baby. Dean sat Xander into his booster seat, gave him his backpack and laid a kiss on his baby boys forehead before shutting the back door gently. He faced a now serious looking Cas which made him frown in concern, “Babe what’s wrong?”

Castiel grabbed a hold of one of Deans hands fiddling with his fingers, “Um Dean you know what I told you about the daycare teacher Miss. Naomi? Telling our son that he didn’t have a daddy”.

Dean immediately growled, “Yeah I remember Cas. Will she be there today?”

“Yes. I called and asked who was the teacher in charge and they said it would be her”.

Dean stood tall and determined, “Well then good because I’m about to prove her wrong”.

Castiel eyes twinkled as he grinned, “You would do that?”

“Hells yeah. No one messes with my kid, telling him lies and making him feel sad and expects to get away with it. Not on my watch”, Dean spoke with firmness. “I also won’t be leaving his side until his three hours are done”.

“I wish I could be there with you so that I can speak with her”, Castiel added.

Dean brought Cas fingers to his lips, pecking it lightly, “Don’t worry angel. I’ll take care of it. You carry on with your day. I’m sure someday you will get to speak with her but right now It’s looks like I’ll be the first one giving her a piece of my mind”.

Castiel flushed red, biting his bottom lip gently, he squeezed Deans hand and let go, “You best be on your way than. Take care and have fun with the kids. They are a joy especially his best friend Marcus”.

Dean smiled and headed to the door, slipping on his aviators, “See ya soon Cas”. He got into the car.

Castiel waved as the car drove off. He smiled, so much joy flooding his heart. Hope and love is once again kindled.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi is horrible...
> 
> Dean tells Naomi off...
> 
> Long chapter for you lovelies ♡

Naomi hated kids. They were messy, noisy and delusional. At first she thought that teaching preschoolers would be fun but it was not. She was a realist and kids were full of ridiculous make believe thoughts. She would always make it her priority to correct them if they put a foot out of line. 

She had given every child a task. Each child was to color inside the letter ‘A’. She ensured that there was silence in her class and each child better be shading a color into the letter ‘A’ instead of talking and giggling.  Her hawk eyes scanned the area and lo behold little Marcus Kendall was chatting away with little Tanya Whippy, the over-fat girl in class. 

She stomped her way forward past a few scared looking kids until she  reached the pair who were oblivious to her presence. She crossed her arms across her chest, clearing her voice immediately snapping the pairs attention to her. She shook her head in disapproval, “What are you two talking about that seems so important that you are not doing your coloring, hmm?!” She quirked a brow at the terrified pair. 

When the pair didn’t answer after a minute she barked, “Answer me!” All the kids gasped in fright. Good.

Marcus stuttered, “I te-telling Tanya that’s if I be goods than Santa will br-brings me a presents this years. I already wr- writes Santa’s a letter’s and me and mama wents to the posts office and mails it”.

Naomi sneered, snipping out, “Stop with all this nonsense talk Marcus! Santa is not real! He won’t even be reading your letter!  Now I suggest you stop wasting my time and finish your coloring. Stop spreading lies Marcus! If I so much as hear another ridiculous word out of your mouth, I  will put you in the naughty liars corner, do I make myself clear?!”

 The boy replied shyly but also with a determined voice, “But mama says Santa will gets me what’s I want because I’m a good boy. I cleans my rooms and listens to mama and daddy. She says I needs to leave cookies for hims under the Christmas tree so he can eats it and be happy”.

Naomi felt like whipping the little shit, however she knew she couldn’t, instead she barked, “You will stop this nonsense Marcus! Get up and seat yourself in the naughty corner  by the bag rack now!” She pointed towards the direction with her finger.

The little boy was on the verge of tears, slowly making his way to the corner and seating down quietly. He fiddled with his fingers, staring down at the floor.

Naomi than addressed the class, “From now on if there are any liars and making up stories than you will find yourselves in the naughty corner like Marcus. Do I make myself clear?!”

The whole class uttered, “Yes Miss. Naomi”.

Naomi raised her head high feeling victorious. She walked back to her desk by the front, taking a seat scowling at all the kids. She wouldn’t hesitate to put kids in their place. 

* * *

Dean followed his son Xander who skipped excitedly to the class door. Dean saw that the daycare was very welcoming and attractive with drawings on the walls from the exterior to the interior. It was definitely child friendly. He watched his son open the door on his own and walked into the classroom. Dean walked in and took in the surroundings. 

The room was quite big and spacious.  Each wall was colored differently with bright colors and drawings. There were also toys scattered everywhere. The room was packed with kids who were busy coloring while some glanced up at him curiously. It was an adorable sight to see many three year olds. He smiled at the kids before locating his son who was hugging a droopy looking brunette haired kid seating in a chair by the corner of the bag rack. _Ok what was the kid doing there looking so down?_

Deans parental concern kicked in, so he made his way to the pair. He crouched a few feet behind his son asking softly, “Hey sonny is everything ok?”

Xander turned to Dean, he had tears in his eyes and so did the timid looking kid staring at him. Deans worry spiked. “Baby what’s wrong? Why are you upset?”

“Daddy this Marcus my bests friends and he in the naughty corner because Miss. Naomi tolds him too for sayings that Santa is reals.  She gets angry at him and tells him Santa nots reals. He feels sads daddy and I feels sads too”.

Hearing Naomi’s name spiked his irritation and now his anger. _How could someone tell a child something like that? How can someone who is a teacher diminish a child’s dreams and his beliefs?_ For Christ sake the kid was innocent and currently believed in Santa which was normal for his age. It’s the same for the Easter bunny and the tooth fairy. This bullying and shattering of children’s imaginative thoughts and dreams needed to stop. He schooled his features, trying to get himself under control before he smiled and reached a hand out, “Hi Marcus. I’m Dean, Xander’s dad”.

“Hi Mr. Dean, Xanders daddy”, the boy answered quietly which made Deans heart break at the sadness in his tone. He shook Deans hand lightly.

“Listen here sweetheart, Santa is real ok.You want to know how I know?”

Marcus eyes lit up as his facial expression changed to one of an excited child, “Aha! How?!”

“Well I’ve seen him. I caught him climbing down my chimney one night when I was little just like you. He brought me and my brother so many presents because he said that we were good boys and only good kids get presents from him”, Dean explained looking excited. “Have you been a good boy Marcus?”

“Yeah!” Marcus squealed. “I good boy Mr. Dean! Mama and daddy says I’m a good boy and Santa gonna gets me a giants presents”.

Deans heart melted at the adorable cuteness of the little one before him. He didn’t understand how people could just stomp on the wonderful imagination of kids. He raised a palm up, “Great high five to Marcus being a good boy”.

The little one giggled and high fived Dean happily. Dean than smiled at his baby who was beaming back at him, “ And how about you Xander? Have you been a good boy sweetheart?”

Xander just huffed out, “Duh daddy!” He than giggled lightly.

Just than a sour voice snipped, “Who are you?! And Marcus get back in the naughty corner and Xander you better put your bag pack on the rack and go do some activities now!”

Dean saw his son and Marcus happiness wipe right off their faces, a scared look immediately displayed on their features. _Oh that was the last straw_. He was not going to stand by and watch some sour hag frighten his baby.  He ran a hand down his son’s cheek, “Baby how about you and Marcus go seat with some of your friends while daddy speaks with your teacher ok?”

“Ok daddy. Can I take out my coloring book so that’s Marcus and I can colors?”

“Sure sweetheart. I think that's a fantastic idea”.

Dean waited for his kid and friend to settle themselves down before he stood up to his full height, gritting his teeth as he faced the scowling pissed off lady. She had the type of look that people definitely wouldn’t want to be around. It was bitter and cruel. 

Naomi crossed her hands across her chest. _Who the hell does this man think he is?_ She uttered sharply, “I will ask this again. Who are you?”

Dean feigned a smile because kids were watching, “My name is Dean Winchester. I’m Xanders Dad”. Dean heard a few kids gasp and start whispering excitedly and at the same time watched as the information sank into Naomi.

Naomi cleared her throat, “Xander doesn’t have a daddy. He is fatherless. Castiel that shameful single parent of his would have informed us”.

Dean found that it was getting hard to keep his anger and words in check, so he asked through his teeth, “Can we step out of the classroom and talk Miss. Naomi?... And I would advise that you do, otherwise I will have to speak to someone with higher authority”. Without waiting for her reply he turned and walked out the door.

Naomi’s heart started to beat fast as her stomach churned. She wouldn’t want the man to be going to the head of the daycare so she schooled herself and followed the 6 foot man outside the classroom door leaving another teacher in charge for a while. She shut the door behind her, speaking to the man whose back was to her,  “What is it Mr. Winchester? Be quick about it because I have a class to take care of”.

Naomi was taken aback when the man turned, the smile wiped off his face only to be replaced by a furious, dangerous look. She started to feel uncomfortable as the man took a step towards her, stopping a few feet before her. His emerald green eyes piercing her brown eyes as he glared at her. Now come to look at it, she did see the resemblance to Xander. The kid looked like the man when he threw one of his annoying tantrums. She stood her ground.

Dean saw the insecurity in Naomi’s eyes which he really didn’t care about. All he wants is for his message to get across loud and clear. He growled and spoke in a gruff low tone, “Now listen here very carefully Miss Naomi because I won’t be repeating myself again”. He heard her scoff and saw her roll her eyes before he continued, “I am Xanders biological father and Castiel is his papa. A very strong hardworking and dedicated papa who has taken great care of our son Xander while I was an absent father.... Now I am going to be by my sons side every step of the way. I am his parent, his daddy. So if I ever hear you say again that my son is fatherless, well....all I can say is you don’t want to see that side of me”.

“Is that a threat?!” Naomi shakily spat out.

“It’s not a threat, it’s a warning. Besides who are you to tell my son that he had no daddy? How dare you speak to him that way. You know nothing about what’s going on and Cas and I sure don’t have to explain anything to you because it’s none of your business so don’t poke your nose where it don’t belong, hurting my kid in the process!. I won’t tolerate my son feeling sad under the care of you daycare workers. Our kids come here to learn, be happy, make friends and most importantly let their imaginative minds grow”. 

Naomi glared, “I'm just letting them know that these imaginative figures ain’t real because you parents sure as hell won’t. It’s wrong!”

“ It’s not your part to tell kids that their imaginative figure ain’t real. Hello haven’t you studied different stages of development in a child? Having an imaginative mind at their age is completely normal and healthy. Let the kids be kids!” He than growled out,”. I for one do not feel secure having my child taught by someone who makes him unhappy and I’m sure all those sweet kids feel the same, so when the day is over, I will be taking my concerns to the head of the school”.

“Wh-what? NO you can’t do that!” Naomi stuttered, now looking agitated.

“I am Xanders daddy and as a concerned parent, I do have the right to do that. I have a duty to ensure that my child grows up around happy folks who don’t make him feel small, hopeless and squandering all his dreams. And neither do those kids!” Dean pointed into the classroom. “I may not be Marcus’ dad but as a worried parent, I think you were very much cruel to diminish Marcus' hopes. You have no right and I’m sure his parents won’t be so happy!”

Naomi pleaded, “Please don’t go to the head. I’ll try to adjust myself, I swear”.

“See I don't like the fact that you say  ‘try’, I don’t want you to just _try_ , I want it done. However, even if you will try to convince me not to go on with my plan to consult the head of the school, which I must add will never happen, I will still be paying he/she a visit because I have Xanders best interests at heart”.

“I’ll do anything Mr. Winchester. I will apologize to Xander”, Naomi pleaded.

Dean felt victorious because the woman deserved what she got, however this was not about revenge. He folded his arms across his chest, “oh you will be apologizing to my son, there is no two ways about it. Now Naomi I’m not here to dictate what you do or to run you down, I’m here to ensure my child gets the treatment he deserves from the daycare”. He feigned a smile, “Now if you will excuse me, I will be volunteering to spend the day with the kids. You have yourself a good day”. He nodded and walked away, smirking to himself feeling at ease.  _No one messes with his kid and gets away with it._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanders POV....
> 
> Deans POV...
> 
> Xander gets his daddy to play a game with all the kids...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry but I'm not into stereotypes...(You will understand why I have added the note when you read the chapter)....Just my view of course :/

**Xander POV**

Xander saw his daddy come back. He happy daddy come back. He misses his daddy even when he goes only outsides to talks with mean Miss. Naomi. I runs to daddy and hugs him, “I misses you daddy”. I feels good that daddy kisses me on my cheeks. _He says he misses me too!_

I makes a mean face at Miss. Naomi before I goes back to my bestest friend Marcus. I love Marcus. He is a goods boy and I misses him too. Daddy comes and sits with us too. Miss. Naomi tells us we puts away our things and can plays but then she sits down and be quiets. 

All the small babies like me screams happy when Miss. Naomi tells us we cans plays. I wonder what’s daddy says to miss Naomi because she has a _‘I can’t poop’_ face on. I wants to shows daddy what’s we plays. Daddy helps us build blocks and make big towers. Then I wants to play a game.

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”, Daddy smiles from where he seatings on our play mat.

“Can we plays save the princess?” I asks excited. All my class squeals and starts saying, _please Mr. Dean._

 Daddy just laughs and nods, “Ok bub. So who am I going to be? And how about the rest of you?”

I jumps happily. “Daddy you be big bad dragon”. I turn to my other friends, “You can all be warriors”. I turn to daddy, “I be king”.

“And who will be the princess that needs saving baby?” Daddy asks.

I turns to my bestest friend Marcus, “You will be our princess Marcus”.

I hear a few girls giggle, than Miranda says, “Princess should be someone's you likes Xander”..

I hugs Marcus before I turns to Miranda, “I likes Marcus. He goings to be my princess”.

Marcus giggles, “Princess are girls Xander”.

“Princess are anyone Marcus”, I say back. “Papa tells me anyone's can be anything even if you boys or a girls”. I turn to daddy, “Right daddy?”

Daddy just smiles at me like papa always smiles at me when I says something adorable. He replied, “Of course baby. Anyone can be anything”. Daddy looks at Marcus, “Do you want to be a princess or prince that needs help Marcus?”

“Hmm, my daddy and mommy says I  can be whatever I wants too…sooo I wants to be Xanders princess today”, Marcus smiles bright showing me all his nice baby teeth.

I hugs him again. Marcus asks me, “What’s going to be your names Xander?”

 _Good questions._ I think hards then I has an idea, I yells, “I'm kings Sabastian the crabs!”

“Wow!” All my friends let’s out.

Daddy chuckled, “And who are Marcus and I going to be baby?”

“Hmm, Daddy you going to be Smug from the hobbits”, I replies.

“Smaug, got it sweetheart”.

“And me?” My best friends Marcus asks.

I smiles shy. “You be my princess Leia”.

Marcus eyes lit up, “Wow that’s so cool”.

Xander beamed and pecked Marcus on the cheek before he turned to all the giggling and happy faces, “Posi-tens everyone!”

* * *

**Dean POV**

Dean was intrigued. Especially with how he saw his son interacting with little Marcus, giving him the main role. It seemed that Xander was really fond of Marcus. He raised an amused brow when he saw Xander behave shyly and ended up pecking Marcus on the cheek. It was very sweet and his mind couldn’t help but wonder ahead, _Was this bond going to develop into something special for the boys many years from now?_

His eyes couldn’t help but drift to the sour daycare teacher. He was curious to see if there was any reactions from her? Well it looks like there was because the witch was practically aiming a disgusted scowling look at Xander and Marcus. _Uh whatever!_

He was startled when Xander started to tap his cheek lightly, “Daddy you supposes to gets ready! Come on Mr. Smug”.

He chuckled and kissed his sweetheart on the forehead, “Aye aye king Sebastian the crab”.  

He found it adorable and very creative that his son managed to incorporate one awesome cartoon and two great movies together. _Except, Sebastian was never a king_ but he wasn’t going to ruin that for his baby. Kids certainly have amazing and wild imaginations.

He growled playfully, making kids squeal and laugh excitedly, “Ok Mr. Smaug is ready to gobble the King, his princess and his warriors!” He slowly ran around pretending to swoosh around.

“Help help me my king!” Marcus let out.

“I will save you my princess Leia!” Xander roared adorably. “You will go down Smug! Warriors attack!” 

Dean pretended to fall to the ground, letting out a defeated sound as his son and warriors attacked him with cardboard cylinders. “No I am falling. The king and his warriors are too powerful…Noooo!” He lay flat on his back, “My wings are destroyed! How can I fly and eat all this juicy looking warriors now! Oh how can I eat the King and his princess!”

Dean wanted to laugh as Xander climbed onto his belly, and raised his cardboard cylinder, addressing his play mates, “We have defeated the dragon!”

Suddenly a chuckle Dean would recognize anywhere sounded, then Xander got off his belly and started squealing excitedly, “Papa! Papa!”

Dean sat up slowly and watched his son run straight into a crouching Castiels arms. He watched as the man he loved carried their son and headed towards him with an amused look and wide smile. The other kids had started to play their own little games again including Marcus. Dean chuckled and got up, smiling at the two loves of his life, he decided to ask his angel, “Is everything ok babe?”

“Yeah Dean. Just finished my errands a little early and thought I'd come spend the next remaining hour with you and Xander”. He than gestured, “Looks like you are all having fun?”

“Yeah papa we are having so muchs fun!” Xander bounced in Castiels arms. “We brings down the dragons!”

“Yay! That’s fantastic baby!” CastieI high fived their baby, pecking him on the cheek and placing him back down. “Now go play with your friends darling. Papa and daddy will join you soon”.

“Ok papa!” Xander than skipped away.

Castiel reached out and picked something out of his hair, holding it up for him to see, teasing, “Looks like one of them tiny legos got caught in your beautiful blondes Dean”.

He chuckled and grabbed the Lego from Castiel, “Perks of playing the big bad dragon in a play center for three year old vicious warriors”.

Castiel smiled, “It’s sweet” His love than glanced at a scowling Naomi, thumbing, “How about that one?”

Dean relayed what had happened and what he was going to do after Xanders daycare hour was over. He watched Castiel nod and with a determined look added, “I’ll be joining you Dean. We need to report such teachers to the head. We cannot have anyone disrupting our child’s or any other child’s happiness or development for that matter. I also recommend we call in Marcus' parents. They need to be aware. Also we have to notify the school heads about our restraining order against Anna". Dean recognized the protective papa bear mode slip on. 

“Alright Cas. Let’s do that”, he backed his angel up.

Just than Xander called out, “Papa! Daddy! Come on! Papa you can be our Angel!”

Dean and Castiel both laughed. _It was time to join in the fun._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel talk to the school head...
> 
> This is a long chapter :)..

“Aunty Charlie! Aunty Charlie!” Xander squealed running towards the laughing red head who scooped him up, pecking him on the cheek.

“How are you my little elf?” 

“I good!” 

Dean and Castiel smiled fondly at the pair as they approached. Castiel uttered, “thanks for agreeing to take him for an hour Charlie”.

Charlie bounced a giggling Xander in her arms, “Well anything for this little handsome. Besides I promised to take him to the park when I was free”. She than aimed a curious look at Cas and Dean, “Everything ok?”

Castiel nodded, “Yup, just a few things to take care of. I’ll fill you in on the details later”. 

Charlie nodded before addressing Xander, “Hey elf say bye to papa and daddy”.

Xander clambered into Deans arms, pecking Dean on the lips, “Bye daddy!” He than turned his attention to Castiel puckering his lips which made Castiel chuckle and peck him back before Xander blurted, “Bye papa!”

“See you soon sweetheart”, Castiel booped his nose before Dean laid a kiss on his son’s forehead than handing him over to Charlie with an added, “Take good care of him”.

Charlie rolled her eyes at the protective daddy bear display, “Yes Deano, I will”. She gave a two finger salute and walked away towards her yellow buggy. 

* * *

**The Head Of Schools Office.**

Present were Dean & Castiel, Marcus parents Luke & Melanie, a slightly anxious looking Naomi, the head of school Mr. Chuck Shurley and two board members, Mr. Frank Devereaux and Mrs. Amara Shurley. 

Mr. Shurley threaded his fingers together atop his desk, “So Mr. Winchester & Mr. Novak, you have called in this meeting today due to a few concerns that you have regarding Miss. Naomi and her methods of teaching your son”.

Castiel corrected, “Actually Mr. Shurley its not only to do with our son but all the children  whom are associated with Miss. Naomi”.

“So you wish to speak for all these children?” Amara added a little smartly.

Dean didn’t like the tone that Mrs. Shurley was speaking in. He knew that the board members as well as the head of the school most probably might try to defend one of their own. _Well he wasn’t going to have that._ He didn’t wait for Castiel instead replying a little firmly, “Actually I don’t see any problem speaking for those who cannot defend themselves yet. If I see a child who looks distraught or expresses how upset or scared he/she feels than I will definitely look into it. And if I find the situation disturbing or having a mental and emotional effect on the child than I will damn well do something about it”.

“We apologize Mr. Winchester”, Chuck aimed Amara a serious look before he spoke with sincerity, “However, please find Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak that these are very serious accusations that can cost someone their job-“.

“I can tell you that she doesn’t belong in the teaching profession”, Castiel interrupted sourly.

Chuck slowly added, “Ok. Um please Castiel and Dean…enlighten us on what happened?”

“Before Dean starts I’d like to add that my worries for my son arose when he told me that ‘ _Miss Naomi said that he didn’t have a daddy”,_ Castiel narrowed his eyes at her. “I don’t appreciate her poking her nose into our business".

Naomi stuttered, “I was just trying to give the kid facts”.

“Facts?! Facts?!”, Dean growled, “What about that is factual _Miss. Naomi_. In case you hadn’t noticed he has a daddy. ME!” 

She gestured, “I didn’t know that you were in the picture. As far as I know, Castiel is a single parent!”

“Even though I am a single parent Miss. Naomi doesn’t mean that Xander won’t get to know his daddy. Point is you had no right to diminish his thoughts, wishes or views!” Castiel ranted out. 

“Which you have been doing pretty darn much”, Dean added sarcastically.

Naomi crossed her arms along her chest, “I don’t know what the hell you’re going on about!”

Dean clicked his tongue, “Well let’s start off with what happened with Marcus today”.

Luke sat up sounding concerned, “What happened to my son today?”

“Miss Naomi put Marcus in the naughty corner because of something he said”, Dean uttered.

Chuck sighed, “A lot of kids get placed in the naughty corner Mr. Winchester. It’s a way of teaching them discipline. To help them distinguish what is good and bad. To help them become well mannered kids in the future. Get them to listen to what they are being told”.

Dean glared, crossing his arms across his chest, “Oh I understand. But that was not the case with Marcus”.

Melanie softly added, “My Marcus is a sweet boy. So caring and wonderful”.

Frank who was quiet finally spoke, sounding curious, “Mr. Winchester what do you mean that was not the case with Marcus?” 

“Marcus was placed in the naughty corner for having an imaginative mind. He was scolded and called a liar and told to go seat in the naughty corner”.

Frank sat up probing, “What type of imaginative thought did he have to earn such a punishment?”

Castiel blurted before Dean, “Oh just that he believed Santa was real. How he would get a present this Christmas because he was a good boy. Then Miss Naomi here goes and tells him that Santa isn’t real, calls him a liar in front of the whole class and shucks him off to the naughty corner for being a kid”.

Melanie turned to an agitated Naomi, “Why would you say such a thing to him? Why would you hurt my baby for saying something so pure and innocent? How can you do that to a sweet child? “

Naomi hastily apologized, “I’m sorry. It was just once. It won’t happen again I promise”.

Dean just scoffed, “This is not the only time such incidents have happened. To my knowledge, kids can barely lie at such a tender age. While we were playing with the kids, they developed enough trust in Cas and I to tell us how mean Miss. Naomi is. How sad they feel when Miss Naomi scolds them for playing ‘STUPID’ games. How Miss. Naomi spanks them on the tips of their fingers with a blackboard duster if they don’t draw or write how she wants them too”.

“You spank our children?!” Lukes voice rose.

Naomi threw a scowl at Dean, “They need to learn discipline. I won’t do this ‘ _spare the rod, spoil the child’_ crap! Sometimes a little pain is good!”

Castiel stood up abruptly, stone cold look aimed at the daycare teacher, voice ice cold as he spoke, “How dare you! You have no right to touch our children! No right to abuse them!”

“It’s not abuse”, Naomi defended looking slightly hesitant. She felt intimidated by the dark look of the blue eyed man.

Castiel grit out, “It is abuse Miss. Naomi.” He than seemed deep in thought before he asked, “Just answer me one question. You ever inflict pain on my son?”

The immediate avoidance and fixture of Naomi’s gaze on the floor was answer enough for Castiel. He clenched his fists, trying to reign in his anger. He turned to the head of the school, “You better do something or I will sue this school. Until then, Xander is not going to be attending daycare here”.

“Marcus isn’t either!”, Melanie supported Castiel with a firm voice. “So Mr. Shurley, what’s your next decision?”

Chuck felt put under the spotlight. He cleared his throat and looked at a fearful looking Naomi, “Naomi I am saddened to hear that you treat the kids in such a manner. Do you deny any of the accusations?”

Naomi was silent not knowing what to say. 

Chuck took that as a _‘no’_. He shook his head in disappointment , “ I want to have a chat with the kids in Naomi’s class. I particularly want to speak with Xander and Marcus”.

“Absolutely not!” Dean snapped. 

“Mr. Winchester I need to do my own analysis. And of course, You, Castiel, Melanie and Luke will be there when I speak with them. They will be more comfortable that way".

Castiel placed a hand on Deans shoulder, “It’s ok honey. Xander is a strong boy”.

Dean placed his hand atop Cas’ squeezing lightly, “Ok hon”. 

Chuck than turned to Frank, “Mr. Devereaux I need you to pull up the security footage camera feeds from the last two months during Naomi’s classes. Go through it and keep me in the loop”.

Frank nodded, “Yes sir. I’m on it”.

Chuck turned to the now nervous teacher. He raised a questioning brow, “Is there anything you would like to add or say Naomi? Now would be a good time”.

She just swallowed, stuttering, “I’m sorry”.

“I’m sorry doesn’t cut it lady. You shouldn’t belong around children period!”, Dean glared.

Chuck licked his lips, adressing Naomi, “As of today, You will be on temporary paid suspension leave throughout the pending investigation. You will be kept in the loop of the developments. I must report to the education ministry about the current developments”.

“No please Mr. Shurley! I will do anything”.

“Miss. Naomi go home and wait for us to give you a call on any updates”, Chuck said with finality.

Luke and Melanie thanked Castiel and Dean before they headed out. Naomi was once again scowling and stomped away. Mr. Devereaux and Mrs. Shurley followed after. It was just Castiel and Dean in the office with the head of the school.

Castiel and Dean sat back down earning a questioning look from Chuck. The Head asked, “Is there anything else?”

Castiel answered, “Yes....Dean and I would also like to inform you about a restraining order that we have”.

Chuck listened intently as Dean and Castiel explained about the order. The school head nodded saying that he would alert his staff. Soon Dean and Castiel walked out of the office hand in hand, feeling much lighter.

Dean walked Castiel to his car, “So that went well”. He uttered as they stood facing each other.

Castiel smiled, “Yes it did Dean. Thank you for doing this. Being by my side”.

Dean mirrored Castiels smile, “Like I said Cas. Anything for my son. I won’t let anyone harm him or let anything happen to him”.

“Well I kinda got that vibe big bad baby daddy”, Castiel winked.

Dean threw his head back laughing, “Well ain’t you got sass”. He than fondly added, “I like it”.

Castiel chuckled, playing with Deans fingers, “So I know this must be a busy week for you with Johns court case coming up this Friday”.

Dean blew out a breath, “Yeah. Plus I’ve kinda got a counseling appointment I need to attend tomorrow”.

Castiel exclaimed, “Wow Dean that’s amazing. Really happy that you are taking that step babe. I'm proud of you".  He than smiled, “Do you want me to accompany you? I can wait in the waiting room while you have your counseling session?”

Dean swallowed, “You would do that?”

“I meant when I said that Xander and I would be there for you Dean. So yes I would do that”.

Deans heart fluttered, “Thank you Cas. I would love that but only on one condition?”

“What?” 

Dean added shyly, “Can Xander also come too? I-um apart from you, he gives me strength to push forward, to give my all. He is my beacon of hope”.

Castiel cupped Deans cheek, blue eyes meeting greens, he softly speaks, “Of course love. Xander and I will be out in the waiting room. We will be there for you. We promise”.

Dean closed his eyes at the touch of Castiels hand for a few seconds before he opened his eyes, meeting Castiels gaze. Seeing the angel up front was in its way hypnotizing, he muttered, “God you’re beautiful”.

“Well glad to hear that I still am Winchester”, Castiel whispered before he used all his willpower to step back, dropping his hand. He reminded himself, not now. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, taking his own step back, "Um guess we should get going Cas? Bubz must be waiting".

Castiel chuckled, "Yes Dean". He than asked, "How about you come over for a slice of pie when we get back. I know Xander would love to spend a little more time with his daddy".

Dean beamed, "Of course Castiel. See you at home". With that Dean walked away swimming in happiness. Patience he reminded himself.

_All in good time._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean attends counselling...
> 
> Castiel gives Dean his word ;)

_To say Dean was nervous was an understatement._ Cas and Xander were alongside him providing him some semblance of comfort. He was thankful that his son was in his arms chatting away and trying to distract him involuntarily. He tried to focus on the words of his son, replying him back with laughter and enthusiasm but still his mind would always drift off again. And when his mind did drift, his knee would bounce hastily.

Castiel placed his hand on Deans bouncing knee, softly uttering, “Dean calm yourself love”.

Dean felt warmth radiate out of Castiels touch. He took a deep breath, “Ok Cas. I’ll try. Thanks”.

“Daddy?” Xander interfered looking up at him.

Dean chuckled, “Yes baby?”

“What did the polar bear say to the penguin?” 

Dean tried to think of an answer before uttering, “Hmm I don’t know baby. What did the polar bear say to the penguin?”

Xander blurted, “You look hella smashing in a tux my little friend.”

Dean and Castiel laughed at that. Then Castiel asked, “Who told you that baby?”

“Uncle Gabe”, Xander smiled. “Uncle Gabe is awesome!”.

“Yes he is sweetheart”.

“Mr. Winchester?” Miss. Missouri Moseley, the secretary called out. “Dr. Barnes will see you now?”

Dean hugged his son close muttering, “I love you son”.

Xander beamed, laying a quick peck on Deans lips, “I love you daddy. You going to doctor now?”

Dean chuckled at his sons assumption. _Well to be fair, it did have a private hospital setup_. He smiled and laid a final kiss to Xanders forehead, “Yes baby I will. Wish me luck baby”.

With that Dean handed Xander to Castiel who just nodded at him encouragingly.

“We will be right here Dean”.

Dean smiled, and unconsciously laid a soft kiss on Castiels lips before he got up and headed towards Dr. Pamela Barnes counselling room. He didn’t see the utterly stunned and flushed Castiel he had left behind.

* * *

Dr. Pamela Barnes looked up at him from her leather chair. She smiled at him, standing and greeting, “Good morning Mr. Winchester”. She offered her hand to shake.

Dean smiled shakily, shaking the offered hand, “Morning Dr. Barnes”.

She smiled with a knowing glint in her eyes before she gestured to the long leather couch opposite hers, “Please have a seat Mr. Winchester. Get comfortable”.

It was complete silence for at least a minute. Dean anxiously fiddled with his fingers unable to look directly into Dr. Barnes eyes. Than he cleared his throat, “Um thank you for seeing me today. I appreciate it”.

Pamela smiled, “Well Dean you are here because you wanted to be. Give yourself a pat on the back for that. It can’t have been easy to take such a big step towards healing?”

Dean chuckled lightly, scratching at his earlobe, “Um no-no it wasn’t easy”.

Pamela nodded understandingly, “So tell me first, what made you want to seek counseling today?”

“I want to get better”, Dean answered hoping that would answer her question.

Pamela aimed a curious eye at him, “Tell me Dean. Do you feel you are heading towards becoming a better person?”

Dean swallowed, “I don’t know. I’m trying to be”.

“And in what ways are you trying to be better?” Pamela encouraged.

“I’m trying to build on my relationship with the man I love, I am trying to be the best dad I can for Xander. I’m trying to cut out the bad in my life, like my abusive old man”.

Pamela's gaze held curiosity, “Tell me about this abusive old man Dean”.

* * *

Castiel was glancing everytime at the wall clock. There was only five minutes left before Dean came out. He was nervous for his partner. He knew that Dean has to open up to Dr. Barnes about his painful past and it wasn’t going to be easy. There was also bound to me many more counselling sessions in the future which will be good for Dean.

“Papa you ok?” Xander palmed at Castiels cheek.

Castiels focus shifted to his sweet son. He kissed Xanders palm, “Of course baby. Sorry papa spaced out for a while”. He glanced at the drawing Xander had worked on while waiting. It was a scruffy drawing of a man wearing a black cape. On the man’s chest, a scribble was there. The man was smiling.  Castiel picked up the drawing glancing at it curiously, “Baby who is this man?”

Xander uttered, “That’s daddy. He my superhero”.

Castiels heart squeezed pleasantly for his baby. _His son had a good heart_. He smiled, “I think this is wonderful baby. Maybe we can give it to daddy to hang on his fridge yeah?”

Xander beamed, “Aha!”

Just than the door to the counseling room opened and out walked Dean. Dean whom Castiel noticed looked like a massive load had been lifted off his chest. He stood up and engulfed Dean in his arms. He whispered, “I love you Dean”.

He heard Dean utter  _“I love you”_ before the man pulled away with a smile staring fondly at Cas as he thumbed at his cheek repeating, “I love you so much Castiel”.

Castiel and Dean smiled at one another before a little voice came from below them, “Hello down here, daddy carry!”

Dean and Castiel both laughed including Missouri. Dean heaved his baby boy into his arms laying a kiss on his cheek, “How is my little babe?”

“I good”. Xander than handed Dean his drawing. “Here daddy. This is you, my superhero. You puts it on ya fridge ok.”

Castiel saw Deans eyes slightly become a little wet. He knew what Xander had said had touched the man’s heart. He watched as Dean laid another kiss on his son’s cheek, whispering, “I love it baby. I will definitely stick it on my fridge”.

Xander just smiled at his daddy, “I love you too daddy”.

Dean hugged his baby close. Castiel hugged his son from behind, wrapping his arms around Dean too so Xander was sandwiched between them. He rested his chin lightly on Xanders shoulder, glancing into Deans eyes and asking quietly, “Are you ok?”

Dean studied the beautiful angels face before him. Something Pamela told him during the session came to mind. _You have to pick a path from the moment you leave this room and build on it, make it your stone cold number one priority and all the rest will slowly fall into place._

Dean answers with determination, "Yes Cas. As long as I have you and Xander in my life. I am ok”.

Castiel eyes were drawn to Deans lips, “Can I give you my word that we will always be here?”

Dean swallowed, eyes drawn down to Castiel wetting his lips with his tongue, he answered quietly, “Yeah Cas. Give me your word?”

“My word is my kiss”, Castiel responded before he laid a soft smearing kiss onto his partners lips hearing a little moan that was barely audible from Dean. After a few seconds more, Castiel ended the short kiss and took a step back from a now blushing Dean. 

Dean slowly opened his eyes and a big lopsided grin formed, “That was a million times better than I imagined angel”.

Castiel winked and teased jokingly, “I don’t come cheap now do I?” With that he added, “Shall we go have an ice-cream now? “

Xander who had been quiet suddenly squealed, “Ice cream and pie papa!”

Dean and Castiel both laughed. Castiel responded, “Sure why not”.

 Dean threaded his fingers into Castiels and walked alongside him. His dreams finally turning into a reality he always wanted. _A reality he was going to fight tooth and nail for._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court Part 1....
> 
> Warnings: For mentions of violence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd just like to add that I am not very clear on how the court proceedings go...I tried doing some research...I apologize if it doesn't seem correct but hey I tried right...
> 
> Apologies in advance....xoxo♡

It was the day of John Winchesters court proceeding and Dean was extremely nervous. He sat up front beside his lawyer/brother Sam awaiting John to be brought in by Bailiff. The only thought keeping Dean at bay was that Castiel, Xander and Gabriel were all seated in the spectators section for moral support. At one point, he glanced back at Castiel to find the man smiling encouragingly at him while he carries their sleeping son in his arms. Dean found the sight beautiful and reminded himself _they are the ones who he is fighting for._

He was startled when Sam, whispered, “You ok big bro?”

Dean took a deep breath, shakily replying, “Yeah Sam”.

Apparently Sam was very observant and picked up on Deans anxiety. He placed a hand on his brothers forearm, “Relax Dean. I got you covered big bro. I owe ya that”.

“You don’t owe me nothing Sam”, Dean replied.

“Oh yes I do big bro. You have no idea how much. But for now, breath”, Sam smiled.

Dean inhaled a deep breath, summoning his inner Zen. Just than the courtroom door opened and in walked a suited John Winchester who was in cuffs. John shot Dean and Sam a dangerous glare, “You boys sure fucked up! Mark my words”. He uttered not too loud.

Dean didn’t look at his father as the man was ushered to his place beside his defense attorney Azazel Morningstar. _Stay strong Dean._

* * *

 

The Bailiff asked everyone to rise as the judge entered and took her seat. They remained standing as the Bailiff continued, “Department two of superior court now in session. Judge Ellen Harvelle presiding. Please be seated”.

Ellen spared a glance around before announcing clearly, “Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen. Calling the case of the people of the state of South Dakota versus John Winchester. Are both sides ready?”

Sam replied, “Ready for the people. Your honor.

Azazel than added, “Ready for the defense. Your honor.

Dean just sits there and swallows. _And so it begins._

After the swearing in of the twelve jurors. Sam than walked up to the jury, facing them with his best professional look he could muster. He noticed that some eyed his slightly pregnant tummy with curiosity. However, all eyes were on him when he spoke. 

“Your honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: the defendant has been charged with bodily assault resulting in serious injuries that landed his son  in hospital, childhood physical and verbal abuse on the same son and conspiring to end the lives of his own sons child and papa of the child. The evidence will show videos and pictures of the childhood abuse and bruises received. Other evidences such as medical reports and eye witness accounts will also show the extent to which the defendant has inflicted harm on his son. The evidence I present will prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged”. Sam than took a seat 

Azazel gave Sam the stink eye before he found his place before the jury. He added, “Your honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: During this trail you will see that there is questionable evidence against one John Winchester. You will come to know the truth and see that John Winchester was just acting as a concerned parent, teaching his child right from wrong. The evidence that will be presented to you will serve as a distraction from the underlying truth. Therefore, my client is not guilty".

The judge than nodded, “The prosecution may call it’s first witness”.

Sam nods announcing, “The people will bring forward the video evidence of abuse all inflicted by the defendant John Winchester. Please note the videos have been reviewed in light of judge Ellen Harvelle and by Stanford's Image analyzer while in the presence of the defense lawyer”.

Sam puts the tape in and hits play.

>  The first video shows a 12 year old Dean and a 8 year old Sam playing catch outside their family home. They were recording when there was a sudden loud breaking of glass heard coming from inside the house. Dean immediately rushed to his baby brother frantically saying, “Sam go into the room and hide ok, don’t come out until I get you”.
> 
> Sam disagreed “Dean he will hurt you. Let’s go hide in the room together”. 
> 
> “No Sam. I have to make dad’s dinner”.
> 
> “DEAN!!!! DEAN! GET HERE YOU USELESS FUCKING KID!”
> 
> When Dean made sure Sam was safe. He went back downstairs with a scared look. The video was then moving as Sam quietly tiptoed down the stairs, hiding in the broom cupboard as he aimed the video at his staggering father. The man was clearly inebriated, yelling, “Hurry up boy! You’re too fucken slow”. He than threw his empty beer bottle towards Dean hitting him hard on the back making the twelve year old yell in pain.
> 
> John got up, “Stop fucking yelling! Come here you disrespectful little shit!”
> 
> Dean pleaded, “Please dad I didn’t do anything”.
> 
> John growled and stomped towards his son cracking one right across the kids cheek. The video image was moving as Sam could be heard sobbing while Dean yelled in pain as his father whacked him up. The video ended with a motionless Dean lying on the floor while John picked up another bottle of beer and staggered away.

_Video ended._

Dean was trembling in his seat, looking down at the desk before him. He remembered that day. He had ended up with bruises lining his torso, a black eye and a dislocated shoulder that Sam had to pop back into place. 

The whole courtroom was silent trying to process what they had witnessed.

Castiel couldn’t keep a still sleeping Xander in the courtroom during the playing video so he handed his son to Gabe who took him outside.

Castiel tried to keep himself from shaking violently as he watched the pain inflicted onto Dean at such a young age. _Hearing it was different but seeing it was something else entirely_. He watched the way his lover drooped and he wished he could walk over to Dean and engulf him in a tight hug. He knew Sam had at least another three videos to play all depicting violence towards Dean. _Despite how painful, it had to be done._

Sams voice broke the silence, sounding a little tight, “That was the first video of four recorded of Mr. Dean Winchester being physically abused at such a young age. Of course the abuse started long before that but was undocumented”. 

Sam slipped the second tape in, than the third, than the last. All those that attended the case seating in the spectator section were wiping tears from their eyes. The judge and jury were all trying to hold themselves at bay.  The horrific verbal and physical abuse were very much obvious in the videos. 

The judge than added after the final video played,  “Do you have anymore videos to present Mr. Winchester?”

Sam answered, “No your honor”. He took his seat beside a quiet Dean, placing his hand on his brothers, feeling Dean squeeze back after a minute.

The judge than eyes the Public defender, “Mr. Morningstar you may take the floor”.

“Thank you your honor”. Azazel says as he stands. “The defense calls in Mr. Evans. The Stanford Image Analyzer”.

After swearing in, Mr. Morningstar begins, “So Mr. Evans. Did you Analyze the tapes that were just viewed?”

“Yes I did”.

Azazel nodded, “And what is your analysis on the tapes?”

“That they are all true videos and are not tempered with in any way”.

“How do you know?”

Mr. Evans stated, “Because there were no signs of being tempered, no overlaps, no unnatural static, no unusual backgrounds”.

Azazel hummed tapping his finger on the lips before he asked, “Ok. I take your word for it. But how about the boys? Do you believe it is Sam and Dean in the recording?”

Sam stood, “Objection your honor. He is trying to make unrealistic assumptions here”.

Judge Harvelle narrowed her eyes at Azazel, “Mr. Morningstar, tread lightly and do not make assumptions as the video has been analyzed by an expert”.

“Yes your honor”. He turns to Mr. Evans, “Mr. Evans, do you think that there is even a slight chance that those boys could be some other children?”

Mr. Evans shrugged, “I don’t see how but anything is possible”.

Azazel than concludes, “That is all your honor. No further questions”. Azazel takes his seat beside a smirking John.

Judge Harvelle than glances at Sam, “Do you have any questions Mr. Winchester?”

“Yes your honor, I do”, Sam gets up and heads towards Mr. Evans. “Mr. Evans. Do you see that the abuse is real or acting?”

“It is very much real”.

Sam than nods, “You have been given pictures of the two boys at the age of 12 and 8 that you have requested for comparison and analysis, correct?”

“Yes”.

“Do they fit the faces of those kids in the video?”

“Yes they very much do”.

Sam saw the jury glance at one another. _Yup score_. He than added, "And with John calling out Dean and Sams names adds more accuracy to whom those boys really are?"

"Absolutely".

“Answer me one more question Mr. Evans”.

“Yes”.

“Just pretend for a second that it wasn’t Dean and I. You say that that violent act was real. Do you think that seeing kids being abused by Mr. Winchester should be ignored?”

Azazel stood up, barking, “Objection your honor!”

The judge looks at Sam amused. _The kid had skills._ She eyed Azazel, “Have a seat Mr. Morningstar. Answer the question Mr. Evans?”

Mr. Evans face contorted in digust firmly replying, “Absolutely not! I think that even if it weren’t Dean and Sam, _which is impossible because it is them_ , but let’s say that they aren’t,  abuse is still  abuse and John in the videos clearly depicts violently and verbally what he has done to an innocent helpless boy. It is unacceptable and should not be ignored”.

Sam nods, “No further questions your honor”. Sam fixes a stoney faced Azazel with a teasing look before he takes a seat. _Sam 1, Azazel 0._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court 2
> 
> I have to admit I had fun writing the chapter :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please note that I am not familiar with how court proceedings go...I have done a bit of research and tried to incorporate into my writing...apologies if it's not very court like ♡♡♡

After dismissing Mr. Evans, Judge Ellen Harvelle added, “The prosecution may call in their next witness or present their next evidence”.

Sam stands and utters loudly, “The people call John Winchester's arresting Officer, Mr. Gabriel Novak".

Gabe hands Xander over to Castiel before making his way over into the witness box. Gabriel is than instructed to raise his right hand and declare his oath.

Sam stood near the witness stand, nodding at his lover before proceeding.

“Officer Novak where do you work?”

Gabriel answered, “I work for the Sioux falls Police Department. I have been a cop for the last 10 years”.

Sam asked, “Were you on duty on the night of August 25th?”

“Yes. I was on night patrol with my partner officer Garth Fitzgerald the IV”.

“Did you receive any distress calls that night concerning any domestic disputes?"

Gabriel nodded, “Yes only one”.

“And who reported the call?”

Gabes eyes landed on Cas,  “My brother, Castiel Novak had reported the situation”.

Sam glanced at the curious looking Jury, “Can you Officer Novak explain what you and officer Garth discovered inside Dean Winchesters house when you arrived?”

“Yes we saw that Castiels date Balthazar was holding a fuming bloody knuckled John Winchester down on the polished dining floor while my brother was by an unconscious and bloody, beaten up Dean Winchester. Mrs. Winchester was screaming out how John had beaten up Dean. My brother was trembling and I had informed him that ambulance would be there in 2 minutes tops. I arrested John Winchester and locked him up in our holding cell”.

Sam then walked over to his desk, pulling out a piece of paper from his file and holding it up in the air, “This document I hold in my hand is a complete medical report of Deans injuries as described by Dr. Walker. It says Dean suffered from bruised ribs, swollen jaw, bruised eyes, cuts on his face and cracked lips”. He tables it in front of judge Ellen. 

The judge scanned the medical document, nodding, “Very well Mr. Winchester. I will accept this evidence as truthful”. She than added, “Do you have any more questions?”

Sam answered, “No. Your honor”.

“Very well you may take your seat. Mr. Morningstar you may take the floor”.

Azazel walked up, clearing his throat lightly, “Officer Novak. You say that when you got to the scene of the alleged assault, that John Winchester was being restrained by Balthazar while Castiel was leaning over an injured Dean, correct?”

“Yes”, Gabriel furrowed his brow.

“So when you got there the proposed assault had stopped?”

“Well yes the situation was handled”.

Azazel stated, “So that means that you actually didn’t see John Winchester attempt assault?”

“Well no…I didn't”, Gabe answered a little firmly. “But it couldn’t have been anyone else”.

“Wasn’t your brother there?”

Sam stood up, “Objection your honor! The defense is trying to accuse Castiel, a person who helped the victim”.

“Your honor I’m merely trying to make a point”, Azazel added sounding bored. 

Ellen sighed, “Have a seat Mr. Winchester. Answer the question Mr. Novak”.

Gabriel answered, “Yes my brother was there but-“.

“So you never witnessed John commit the act. There was also two other men, _your brother and his date_ present. You have nothing to go on but their words which I may add is quite conflicting because you are related to one of the men. Do you think it wise to believe in something when you have not seen with your own two eyes?”

“No but-“.

“That will be all your honor”, Azazel turned his back on the confused, irritated blonde man and walked away with a victorious smirk, giving Sam a wink.

 _He was trying to make it look like John may have been set up._  

Ellen turned to Sam, “Do you have any further questions Mr. Winchester?”

_Two can play this game._

“Yes your honor”, Sam got up, holding his head high as he walked to Gabe. 

“Officer Novak so it was true that when you ended up at the scene,  that the situation seemed under control right?”

Gabe nodded, “Yes”. His stomach fluttered at the challenging look Sam had on. _Sam was going to give the best he could and ain’t no one gonna stop him._

“Very well. And that must have made your work a whole lot easier?”

Gabe chuckled, “Oh yes it did for both Garth and I”.

Sam nodded, “Good. Now Officer Novak can you describe what clothes each men excluding you, officer Garth and Dean were wearing including the state of clothes when you were there?”.

“Objection your honor! The question is irrelevant!” Azazel barked.

Sam turned to Judge Harvelle, “Oh I assure you Judge that it is relevant”.

Again Ellen was amused. She indicated for Azazel to take a seat before she nodded, “Answer the question Officer Novak”.

Gabriel nodded before he answered, “ Castiel and Balthazar were very well dressed in formal outing clothes, both in perfect clean condition and Mr. John Winchester was wearing a white and brown flannel and dark blue Jeans. His clothes were slightly rumpled and his flannel was covered in blood stains”.

“Was there anything else covered in blood stains?”

 _Oh his lover was too good._ He tried to contain his smile, “Well yes his knuckles were cut and bruised and covered in blood?”

Sam felt energized, “I suppose you had to collect DNA samples on John Winchesters shirt and knuckles because of the abuse that had taken place? I also understand that a doctor had to be assigned to treat his wounds and hand in a report of the mans' injuries for police records?”

Gabe shot a scowling Azazel a small barely there grin. “Yes DNA samples were collected by the crimes unit and a medical report of Johns injuries was submitted for filing by Dr. Jones”.

Sam knew to always trust his gut _. He definitely came prepared for this trail._ He walked over to his desk pulling out another two papers from his file. He holds up both papers, one in each hand. He addresses the whole court room, “Here in my left hand is the DNA results collected from Johns clothes and knuckles and it reads that it is indeed Deans blood present on him. In my right hand is the original copy of the medical report stating that the bruising and cuts treated on Mr. John Winchesters knuckles is indicative of him engaging in a fight or slamming his fists repeatedly into another person or object”. He caught Ellen’s really amused, half smiling look as he tabled the documents.

The judge read and spoke, “The documents are true copies and will be used as evidence. Is there any other questions Mr. Winchester?”

Sam replied, “No further questions your honor”.

The jurors looked very much interested and impressed.

Ellen nodded, “Mr. Morningstar do you have any questions for the witness?”

Azazel grit out, “No your honor”.

“Very well. The witness is dismissed. We will now take a one hour lunch break.” Ellen signifies by slamming her gavel once onto the counter.

Sam gave an angry Azazel and stoney faced John a mock salute combined with a smirk. _You pick the wrong person to fuck with._

_Sam 2 Azazel 0._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback.....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court 3
> 
> The Verdict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As I have mentioned in the last 2 chapters, I don't know much about court proceedings....I have mostly done research....I hope you enjoy it though :)

 The trail commenced after lunch. Judge Ellen Harvelle announced, “The defendant  may call it’s next witness or present its next evidence”.

Azazel stood and stated, “The defense calls Mrs. Anna Winchester to the witness stand”.

Sam heard Dean gasp. He turned to his brother seeing the hurt and betrayal on his face as his soon to be ex wife walked into the courtroom with her head held high. As she passed Sam and Dean, she shot them both a smirk that can only be termed evil. Sam mumbled, “Stay strong Dean. I got you”.

After Anna was sworn in, Azazel began, “Mrs. Winchester you are married to Dean Winchester for nearly four years and are daughter in law to John Winchester. Correct?”

“Yes. That is correct”.

Azazel nodded, “So you must know John Winchester well? The type of person he is?”

“Yes I do”.

“Hm. Ok than. How would you describe Mr. John Winchester?”

Anna was quiet for a few seconds, contemplating her next words before she said, “John Winchester is a good man. He has always been very supportive of Dean and I’s marriage. And he has never shown aggression in front of me until that day August 25th. I am very lucky to have an understanding father in law who always graces Dean and I with his wisdom on how to maintain a happy marriage life”.

Azazel added, “Mrs. Winchester you have practically stated facts that tells us of the good person John has always been. So why do you think John Winchester acted out aggressively towards your husband on August 25th?”

Without hesitation Anna spat out while glaring at Dean, “Because Dean was provoking him by talking about his ex Castiel and little son Xander. On our dinner table he blamed John for lying that his son was alive. He was yelling and even insulted me. John told him to apologize but he was too stubborn and being an asshole. John told him to apologize but he didn’t. That drove John mad. It was his fault that his father beat on him.”

Azazel clarified, “So basically John Winchester is an overall good guy who just reacted normally against someone who was being disrespectful?”

“Yes. And the dinner would have gone well if Dean wasn’t being so nasty”.

Azazel nodded, “Mrs. Winchester, is it true that your marriage is also on the brink of divorce?”

“Yes”.

“What happened that put your marriage on the line?”

Anna answered, “Well Dean is the main reason our marriage is failing. He is always talking about that kid Xander and the boys father Castiel.  The affection was not there. How can someone be with a man who focuses on others not important in this relationship. I honestly tried hard to keep fighting but I just couldn’t anymore”.

Azazel asked, “And who did you turn to for support in these troubled times?”

“I turned to John Winchester. Even though he was in remand,  I would visit him and he would give me advice on how to make my marriage work. He is a very supportive and helpful person.” 

Azazel finally stated, “No further questions your honor”.

Dean glanced at Sam. _Why hadn’t his brother objected to what Anna was saying?_ Maybe Sam had a plan. 

The judge announced, “Mr. Sam Winchester you may have the floor”.

Sam approached the witness stand looking like a lion that has spotted its prey. He scrutinized Anna for a second, making the red head fidget in her seat before he felt satisfied enough to begin. “Mrs. Winchester do you condone violence of any form?”

Anna looked startled, “Absolutely Not! I do not condone violence”.

Sam rubbed at his chin, “Hmm, but you said a few minutes ago and I quote _'It was his fault that his father beat on him’_ unquote. Doesn’t that suggest you condone violence?”

Anna stammered, “John was provoked!”

“And who brought up the topic of Castiel and his son in the first place?!” Sam asked with slight bitterness.

Azazel abruptly stood up, barking, “Objection! Mr. Winchester is laying blame on the witness!”

Sam hammered back, “Maybe she should be partially blamed for bringing up the conversation”.

Judge Ellen commented, “Mr. Winchester you will withdraw that last statement”.

Sam took a deep breath, nodding, “Very well your honor”. He than added in a more calmer tone, “Mrs. Winchester, how long have you known John Winchester?”

Anna answered, “I have known John for about three and a half years now”.

“And how would you describe your relationship with John?”

She swallowed, “We have a father-daughter relationship. Purely platonic. He is very supportive and always provided guidance whenever I asked”.

Sam stuck his hands into his trouser pockets, “I am very much certain that he provides you much guidance. You praise him?”

“Yes he is a honorable man”, she replied without hesitancy.

Sam fixed Anna with a pointed look, “You would call John a honorable man? A man who has assaulted your husband to unconsciousness. A man who inflicts harm on an innocent defenseless child. A man who has conspired to hurt Deans son and your husband’s ex lover Castiel. A man whom you are involved with in a non-platonic way. Is that your definition of honorable?”

Azazel once again stood up, stamping out, “Objection your honor! Mr. Winchester is assuming things without any hard evidence”.

Judge Ellen warned, “Mr. Winchester refrain from making allegations without any evidence to back it up”.

Sam nodded, walking over to his desk, retrieving a little black cassette. He held the tape up as he walked towards a cassette player perched on the clerks desk. He announced, “Here in my hand is an audio tape recording of John and Anna’s conversation upon her last visitation to the remand center. Please note that it is completely legal to record conversations in prison for safety measures”.

Sam plays the tape. It starts off with John and Anna’s sexual encounter. It than goes on to their conversation about hurting Xander and Castiel. Sam hit the stop button.

The jurors glanced at one another as if curious.

Sam addressed Anna, “Is that you and John Winchester in the recording?”

Anna now looked panicked, “Ye-yes”.

“What were you initially there to see John for?”

Anna answered a little bitterly, “I went over to inform him of how his son had asked for a divorce”.

Sam asked, “Is that you and John engaging in sexual intercourse?”

Anna glanced down to her lap before glancing back up, “Ye-yes”.

“Do you deny anything said in the audio tape?”

She swallowed, “N-No”.

“So you are saying that John Winchester indeed plotted to hurt Xander and Castiel?”

Anna knew she couldn’t lie as she was under oath and the consequences would be dire, She swallowed, “Yes he mentioned hurting Xander and Castiel so that Dean could suffer”.

Sam hands the tape over to the judge, announcing, “No further questions your honor”.

Judge Ellen asks the defense, “Any questions Mr. Morningstar?”

“No further questions your honor”.

* * *

**The Final Argument**

Mr. Morningstar stood up setting his tie before heading up front and facing the jury, “Your honor, and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Mr. John Winchester was simply compelled to act out. His actions on a young Dean was him trying to teach his son right from wrong. May I add being a single father to two young boys isn’t very easy and sometimes actions can be negative. However, the defendant has apologized to his boys in such situations. His actions on 25th August was simply a man who was being pushed to the edge. If anyone insults or provokes someone else, they are pushing that person to their breaking point. John did not intend for the night to go as such but due to his own sons inability to contain his rudeness, John saw fit to defend himself as any human would do.... Purely self defense.... His actions heard on the audio tape were just words of that of a shocked man who discovered that his son was going to divorce.... Sometimes when we are startled or shocked, we tend to say things that we do not really mean..... I urge you the jury to look outside of the evidence presented today, understand why someone may do what they do. That means there is two sides to every story and you must find the defendant not guilty.

Sam stood up and ambled towards the front, facing the jury. He took a deep breath, centering himself before he spoke, “Your honor, and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Mr. John Winchester is simply not a good man. His actions and words you have seen or heard today in this very courtroom is proof of that. He has not carried out his parental role faithfully. There are many single parents out there who raise their kids up and not pop their top while doing so. He chose to hurt his own son through severe physical, emotional and mental violence. His child suffered at his very own hands through pain of his punches and words. No child deserves that type of punishment from his own parent. What’s troubling is that this abuse has been going on till now. John Winchester still torments his son’s every move. And one of the many proofs is the beating of his son on August 25th,  in his son’s very own house.... The defense says that due to Deans insults and provocations, the accused acted out of defense.... Please.....Who are they trying to fool? ....John could have chosen to leave like Dean had requested him to, but NO instead he chose to demonstrate to his son the firm and controlling hand he possesses..... And as a result Dean was unconscious and had to be rushed to hospital....What kind of a father does that? ....I’ll tell you what….Not a good one... And to add salt to the wound, John had been engaging in sexual relations with Deans wife behind his son’s back while at the same time plotting to bring harm to an innocent three year old boy. It wasn't at the heat of the moment that he decides to harm Xander, Deans son. No…he already had it planned out.....He wanted to do this so that he could watch his own son suffer. And apparently it would break his own son to find out his own wife was involved..... Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, I implore you to see the faults of this man and take it into account. I urge you to rid our society of such hateful beings and to protect our children from monsters as such. That means you will acknowledge the truthful evidence you have seen and heard today, thus, must find the defendant guilty of his crimes.

* * *

 

Dean and Sam glanced at one another as the jury returned back to their seats 15 minutes later. Sam smiled encouragingly at his brother, muttering, “No matter what the verdict Dean, know that the people who love you will be here for you. You are a brave man Dean and I love you”.

Dean nodded, whispering, “Thank you Sammy”.

The judge asks, “Will the jury foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached an unanimous verdict?

The middle aged man who is the foreperson answered, “Yes we have your honor”. 

The man than hands the paper to the clerk who passes it to the judge. Ellen reads it silently before handing it back to the clerk who hands it to the jury foreperson.

The foreperson announces, “We the jury find the defendant John Winchester…..guilty of his charges”.

The judge than speaks, “Mr. Winchester will be escorted back to his remand facility and shall be brought back tomorrow to hear what his sentencing will be”. She glances at the jury, “The jury may now be excused”. She than slams the gavel onto the counter top, “Court is adjourned”.

****

Dean hugs his brother as Sam pats his back. He glances at his brother with tears in his eyes, feeling much lighter, “You did it Sammy. …Thank you”.

Sam let his tears run free, smiling shakily at his brother, “No Dean you did it”.

“Daddy!” 

Dean chuckled lightly when he saw a teary eyed but smiling Castiel carrying his excited son who was now wide awake towards him. Xander immediately scrambled into his arms resting his head into Deans shoulder. Dean just relished in his son’s warmth, hugging him close, “I love you so much baby”.

Xander glanced at his daddy, wiping at Deans escaped tears, “Don’t cry daddy. I loves you too”.

Dean kissed his baby on the cheek and looked over at a teary eyed Castiel. He gestured for Castiel to move closer and once he pulled him in, he laid a sweet kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips. He whispered onto Castiels lips, “I love you”.

Castiel laid a peck on Deans lips, “I love you too Dean. I love you very much. And I am very proud of you hon".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is focused on Balthazar meeting his son for the first time...
> 
> It's only fair that we get to read Balthazar meeting his son :)

Balthazar was anxious. And he had every reason to be; he was going to meet his son. He bounced back and fourth on the heels of his feet, stuffing his hands into his pocket as he waited patiently for the dark green door to open. _Come on you got this Balthazar_.

Not long the door opened and there stood a bright eyed smiling Maria. She had this beautiful sunflower dress on that went well with her beautifully tanned skin and radiant black hair. She said, “Hello Balthazar”.

Balthazar snapped out of his observations. The sides of his mouth already curled up, almost reaching his eyes as he replied, “Hello Maria. Um you look beautiful”.

Maria blushed lightly as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear, “Thank you Balthazar”. She gestured at him, “You look very elegant. Please do come in”. She stepped aside allowing a grateful Balthazar to walk in.

The inside of the humble home was very warm and inviting. The walls were beige, portraits adorned the walls, the smell of home baked cookies and pie filled the air. In Balthazar’s books it’s called perfection. As he followed behind Maria, who led him into a _beautiful small yet elegant_ living room with its very own fireplace, he said, “Your home is beautiful”.

Maria replied, “Thank you. Christopher and I certainly adore our humble abode”.

Balthazar smiled at Maria’s enthusiasm. One of the many good qualities that Maria held was her appreciation for whatever she had. No matter how big or how little. Also how spirited she was.  He had fallen in love instantly with her audacious nature. He hadn’t realized he was smiling while in a faraway look. 

“What are you thinking about?” Maria interrupted softly.

Balthazar’s eyes flickered to hers, “Nothing. Just…..thinking of how boisterous you were when we were together. Always admired that about you”.

Maria grinned, “Well I think both of us have that spark Bal. A spark we passed on to our son”.

At the mention of Christopher Balthazar beamed more brighter. He glanced around, “So um….Is he…..does he....um you know?”

“Does he want to meet you?” Maria helped Balthazar finish his question.

Balthazar scratched lightly at his ear, “Um yeah”.

Without saying anything further Maria headed towards the bottom of the stairs, calling, “Chris can you come down here please”.

An indistinct _Coming Mom_ was heard followed by the pattering of feet. 

Balthazar’s heart thumped hard. _Will Chris like me? Will he be accepting? Stay strong Balthazar. One step at a time._ He gasped slightly as he watched a blonde haired, 5 foot 7, soft blue eyed, freckled faced, happily smiling Christopher hug his mom before she said something to him making him look over curiously at Balthazar.

Balthazar inhaled internally when a neutral faced Chris and a smiling Maria headed towards him. 

Maria than introduced, “Balthazar I would like you to meet Chris”. She than conveyed, “Chris meet Balthazar”.

Balthazar smiled, “Hello Chris. It’s nice to meet you”.

“Are you my father?!” Chris stamped out looking unimpressed.

Maria glanced worriedly at her son, lightly scolding ,“Chris enou-“ .

Balthazar interrupted, “Maria that’s fine please”. He directed his focus on Chris, adding, “I’m guessing your mom has told you about me?”

Chris shrugged, “Yeah she did. A week ago”. He folded his arms across his chest, “Why did you abandon us? What do you want with us now? Why now?!”

 _It was clear Maria didn’t get into the nitty gritty details of why Balthazar was never around_. But that was expected because no one would want their child to be bothered with such stressors. Balthazar glanced at Maria who looked like she understood what he was thinking of. She looked sympathetic and responded to him with a nod.

Maria added softly, “Chris. Let’s have a seat and we can talk about why your father wasn’t around sweetheart”.

This time Maria let Balthazar explain while she added a few details in. Balthazar and Maria stared anxiously at Christopher as he analyzed what he had been told. After a whole minute of silence, Chris glanced at his father with somewhat renewed anticipation, “Are you going to be here for us now?”

Balthazar shakily smiled, “If you and your mom allow me than I will. 100 percent”.

Chris' expression soon morphed into one of slight happiness, “So I’m going to have my dad around now”.

Balthazar felt tears well up in his eyes, “Yes Chris. I will be around and I promise I will be here for you no matter what. For both you and your mother”.

This time Chris grinned showing his pearly whites, “Ok. I’d really like that....I always wondered what it’s going to be like having a real dad. I can’t wait to find out”.

Balthazar chuckled, “I always wondered what it’s like to have a son. I look forward to our adventures together”.

Maria smiled happily at the father-son interaction before her. She knew that it will take a lot of hard work and bonding time to build their relationship up. _Everything takes time_. As for her and Balthazar, she couldn’t help but want him in her life. She still loved the man and was willing to give their relationship a second chance since they were robbed of happiness. _She hoped Balthazar would want that too._

Maria startled when Balthazar placed a hand on hers. He smiled at her, “What are you thinking of Maria?”

Maria's heart thumped hard as she muttered, “Us...Just some silly thoughts or dreams about us”.

Chris jumped in, “Would you mom?”.

Maria furrowed her brows in confusion, “What do you mean baby?”

“Would you give dad a chance if that’s what dad wanted?”

Maria looked wide eyed at Balthazar who winked at her. She flushed and glanced down at her lap, “I would if your dad wanted it too?”

Maria gasped as Balthazar cupped her cheek making her look up at him. He answered softly, “I would love nothing more than to be a family. You, me and Chris can all start over”.

Maria let a tear slip down her cheek. She had never felt such overwhelming happiness before. _Not for a long time now_. She answered, “I would love to be a family”.

Balthazar extended his arms out, “Come here both of you”.

Chris and Maria engulfed themselves in Balthazar’s arms. _Never will they ever be separated again._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late one guys....work and balancing fics has been hectic

John was fuming mad at Anna. The bitch did poorly. Well he wasn’t going to stand for that. _If he was going down than Anna was too._

“John you wanted to see me?” Azazel walked into the visiting area of remand center. 

John retorted, “I want Anna to be held accountable too. She helped come up with the plan of destroying Xander and Castiel. It seems unfair and I want her taken to task!”

Azazel clasped his hands together, “You don’t have to worry about that John. As of the ending of trail Judge Harvelle has ordered that Mrs. Winchester be investigated upon due to the evidence provided and the laws at hand. Judge Ellen has issued an order that Mrs. Winchester must attend court in another two weeks time for conspiring to hurt an innocent child and man. The laws are very strict now and she must be answerable for her thoughts”.

John smirked, “Will she be facing jail time?”

“Well not necessarily. She may be issued a permanent order to stay away from the kid and Castiel and if she fails to do so then she will be facing jail time”.

John smacked his palm flat of the table, “No she must pay! That stupid bitch couldn’t do shit!”

Azazel added, “I’m sorry John. She hasn’t acted upon what she conspired to do. She may be ordered to leave the state though as a worst case scenario. Other than that my hands are tied”.

“You’re a useless piece of shit!” John barked. “You embarrassed me!”

Azazel sighed, getting up, “Sorry John. I tried my best”.

John yelled profanities at Azazel as the guards escorted him back into his cell. Azazel just shook his head, thumbing at the bridge of his nose. Christ John was somewhat right. He got his ass handed to him in the court room. _Uh! Whatever! He was getting paid either way._

* * *

**The next day…**

Sam met up with Dean, Castiel and Xander. They were all seated in Deans living room catching up. Sam on the other hand was here for a reason and that was to deliver the sentence that John Winchester had to serve. 

Sam and Castiel watched fondly  as Xander  told Dean his dream about “Warrior unicorns”. 

“What’s a warrior unicorn baby?” Dean asked looking puzzled.

Xander bounced on Deans lap, excitedly replying, “Rhinos are warrior unicorns daddy duh!”

Dean chuckled, kissing his son’s forehead, “Aha! And where did you see these warrior unicorns baby?:

Xander squealed, “On TV. Animal Planet!”

Castiel supplied, “I let him watch Animal Planet every once in a while. He loves animals”.

Dean smiled at his lover, “Well I think that’s wonderful. Can learn a lot about many different animals there”.

“Yatsi!” Xander blurted.

Sam snorted, “Yup kids been spending too much time with you daddy Dean”.

Dean lifted his head proudly, shrugging,  "What can I say Sammy. Like father, like son”. He tickled Xander lightly making the little one giggle in Deans lap.

Sam chuckled. Yup his brother was gone for his little one. He always knew that Dean would make a great father someday and here was living proof of it. Xander adored his father, always trying to mimic the way Dean walked, talked and according to Castiel, Xander now likes checkered flannels and jeans just like his daddy wears. _It was hella cute._

Anyway down to more exciting news. Sam cleared his throat, “Dean I have news of Johns sentencing that was delivered today. Would you want me to tell you?”

Dean swallowed and glanced at Cas who only wrapped an arm around Deans shoulder whispering, “I’m here honey”.

Dean felt somewhat jittery, leaning towards Cas warmth and hugging his son closer for comfort. He gathered his strength and asked, “So what’s the um….what did the judge dish out Sam?”

Without hesitation, Sam stated, “20 years due to severity of the case. 18 years without parole. They could extend the sentence if more evidence is submitted but for now it’s a start”.

Dean couldn’t help the tear that slipped down his cheek. His head was dizzy with delight allowing Castiel to pull him into a tighter one armed hugged, resting his head on Castiels shoulder, “We did it Cas”.

“No you did it Dean. Without your courage, none of this would have happened. I’m very proud of you love”.

“We are all very proud of you Dean”, Sam placed his big palm on Deans shoulder squeezing lightly.

Xander looked from one adult to another, seeing all the affectionate displays before he said, “Daddy happy now?”

They laughed before Dean gathered his baby closer, kissing his giggling son’s nose, “Yes son. Daddy is very happy right now”.

“Ok daddy”. Xander hugged his dad innocently blurting, “I happy when daddy happy too”.

Dean choked on another wave of delightful emotions. Everything was finally falling into place _. There was one thing left._ He asked, “Sam what about um….Anna?”

Sam answered straight, “Anna is going to appear in court in another two weeks time for conspiracy related issues that I’m sure you and Cas are aware of….Also the divorce papers are being processed and should be finalized in two months time…..hang in there bro. In the meantime, the restraining order is still effective”.

Dean knew he should be feeling a little sorry for Anna but truth be told she had it coming. That’s what happens when she wants to go against the law in order to harm such a precious, innocent human being _. She was getting what she deserved._ He asked, “Do I have to attend court again?”

“No bro I will represent you in court during Anna's case…..it’s only for the divorce case that you will have to attend . It’s mandatory”.

Dean nodded, “Ok Sam. Thank you for everything you have done for my family and I”.

“No problem Dean. Like I said I owe you big time”. Sam clapped his hands together, “Ok now that’s that….shall we do dinner tonight?”

Dean threaded his fingers through his son’s hair, adding, “How about I make us a mean melt in your mouth stake for dinner?”

Castiel answered, laying a soft kiss on Deans lips, “That sounds fantastic Dean."

Dean smiled, _'Yup this is the life'._

_One more step towards happiness complete._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The warrior unicorn idea is based on a child roundabout Xanders age describing to his parent about rhinos...I read it off the internet and thought it cute to add....however, the dialogue between Dean and Xander is original ♡
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please.....xoxo!


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Xander moment....
> 
> Date night....
> 
> Things get a little steamy between Cas and Dean...

Dean wanted tonight to be perfect. He figured he and Castiel deserved a quiet night to themselves after all the stressful happenings that have recently taken place.

He had invited Castiel over to his house for dinner tonight. _Just the two of them._

Dean was dressed in a simple white button up and black thigh and ass hugging jeans. He had put on some cologne and gave himself a once over. _Yup he looked good enough._

There was one more thing to do.

He made his way over to Castiels house. He smiled behind the door when he heard squeals and laughter of his son coming from inside. That was a sound he would always love to come home to. He couldn’t help but hope that some day there would be more tiny squeals and laughter coming from within. _He and Cas’ kids._

He rapped his knuckles on the door. It instantly opened and he heard an excited, “Daddy!” Before his son jumped into his arms.

Dean chuckled, laying a kiss on his little ones cheek. He heaved his baby up while standing, “How are you my little pumpkin?”

“I awesome daddy!”

“Xander Marcus Novak, what did papa say about opening the door without him?!” Castiel appeared and aimed his son a questioning look.

“Uh oh!” Xander blurted with owl eyes.

“Don’t uh oh me young man. What did papa say? Hmm”, Castiel walked over to Dean and Xander.

Xander looked at his daddy for help. Dean wanted to say something to get Xander off the hook but he knew that it would be wrong. He asked softly, “What did papa say baby?”

Xander sighs, “Not to opens the door without papa or daddy…..I sorry papa”.

Castiel kissed his baby on the cheek, “Papa doesn’t want anything to happen to you love. That is why I made that rule. And you’re forgiven. Just promise papa you won’t do it again?”

Xander pecked Castiel on the lips, “I promise papa”.

Charlie than interrupted, “Ready to go watch some cartoons munchkin?”

Xander clapped, “Yeah! Are we going to watch Mazy Mouse aunty Char?! I wants to watch Mazy Mouse!”

Charlie beamed, “You betcha sweetheart!”

“Yay!” Xander squealed bouncing on his bum while still in Deans arms. “Let’s go!”

The adults all laughed at the little ones enthusiasm. Castiel heaved his baby into his arms laying a peck on his cheek, “Papa and daddy will be right next door okay. You be a good baby for aunty Char yeah?”

“Ok papa!” 

Castiel handed his son over to Charlie, “There is a whole box of cartoons by the DVD player and there is a bowl of popcorn on the kitchen island. Oh and get him to brush his teeth before bed yeah. We should be a few hours. Oh and call me if you need anything. He loves to hug his teddy when he watches movies. And-“.

Charlie holds her hand up, halting the ranting man, “I got it Cas. Relax. Xander and I will be fine. You and Dean enjoy your dinner”. She winked.

Dean laid a final kiss on his son’s cheek, “I love you son. See you soon”.

“Ok daddy. I love you too!”

* * *

Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off of Castiel. His angel was gorgeous in his navy blue button up and light blue denims that hugged him in all the right places. 

Castiel nudged him lightly, “What are you thinking of?”

Dean flushed , “Just how beautiful you look today”.

Castiel turned beet red. “Thank you Dean. You are handsome yourself”.

Dean laid a soft kiss on Castiels lips, muttering, “Shall we have dinner?”

“Yes lets”.

* * *

Dean had a candlelit dinner set up on his dinner table. He had made a simple homemade favorite; mashed potatoes, chicken roast, a side of salad, gravy and some dinner rolls. They had eaten and mostly talked about Xander.

Now Dean served Castiels favorite desert,   _Double chocolate banana cake_ made from scratch. 

Castiel smiled brightly when Dean laid the plate dessert in front of him, “Oh Dean. You remembered”.

“Of course I remember Cas”, Dean chuckled. “I always took mental notes of my loves favorite dishes”.

Castiel flushed lightly, placing a hand on Deans, “Thank you Dean. This is very thoughtful and sweet of you”.

Dean brought Castiels hand to his lips, pecking the back of Castiels palm, “Anything for you Cas”.

Castiel forked at a piece, taking a bite. The taste burst through his buds making him moan, “Mmm Dean this is really good”.

Deans pupils dilated a little, this pleasant feeling began to awaken and stir down south. He had never felt this way for a long time now. _He needed to control himself though_.

He cleared his throat, taking a sip of his wine, voice a little drained and husky as he spoke, “Um….thank you…glad you ahem like it”.

Deans voice sent shivers down Castiels spine. He took another bite of his desert to center himself. They both finished their deserts before Castiel added, “Wow I’m stuffed with amazing food. Time for me to take care of the dishes”.

“Oh no Cas that’s fine. I’ll take care of it!” Dean had started picking up the dishes but a hand gripped his forearm making the man look up at Cas. 

Castiel smiled, “Please Dean let me clean up. You cooked,  I clean”.

Dean added, “Fine only if I get to dry the dishes?”

Castiels pecked Dean on the cheek, “Ok deal”.

* * *

 _It felt so domestic._ Deans presence beside him made his head dizzy with delight. He loved the feeling and this is what he wanted for the rest of his life. Moments like these is what he craved the most.

He gasped when he felt Deans warmth behind him as strong arms encircled his waist, his partner’s breath ghosting his ear, sending tingles within his pleasure regions and up his spine.

“What are you thinking of Angel?” Dean whispered into Castiels ear.

Castiel leaned back into Deans warmth, dry hands settling atop Deans, “Just thinking of how much I want my life to be exactly like this moment. The feeling of home, love and family”.

Dean laid a peck along Cas earlobe, “I want that more than anything too Cas”.

Castiel inhaled a deep breath before turning in Deans arms, wrapping his arms around Deans neck as his partner wrapped his around Cas mid waist. Castiel pressed his forehead against Deans, “I want a life with you Dean. And hopefully a big family sometime”.

Dean bit at his bottom lip, his breathing was starting to pick up, “A very big family”.

Castiels eyes narrowed down to Deans lips. He knew they were both feeling the same thing _. Desire, love, longing and want._ It was thick in the air. Castiel didn’t know what was taking over him, all he knew is that he wanted to taste his lover, he whispered shakily, “Dean-“.

“Shh”, Dean uttered thumbing at Castiels bottom lip. “I know”, he replied before claiming Castiels lips in a hot wet searing kiss. 

Both moaned as the kiss soon deepened and the battle of tongues began. Hidden feelings of pleasure began to stir as hands roamed and kisses turned more hungry and desperate. 

Dean slipped his hand down the back of Castiels thighs before hoisting the man up to sit on the edge of the sink. He than brought their crotches together and instant sounds of pleasure ripped through them. 

Castiel threw his head back as Dean ran his lips down his neck, sucking and tonguing as they rutted into one another. They were now both rock hard and could feel the outline of each others cock through the denim.

That was the moment Dean came back to his senses. _They had to stop._ Dean halted his movements, pulling his lips away and glancing into the lust filled and half hooded eyes before him, “Cas baby as much as I would like to continue this….we must stop”.

Castiels pleasure addled mind started to clear up. He took deep breaths trying to steady himself. _Dean was right_. They needed to take things slow plus he kinda said that _until Dean had his divorce finalized than they could do whatever they wanted._ He ran a hand down Deans cheek, “You’re right my love. We should stop”.

Dean whispered, “You’re not pissed?”

Castiels heart fluttered at his boyfriend’s concern, “No I’m not pissed sweetheart. I know we both want this but we must uphold our respect for each other. We must let everything clear up than we can move further into our relationship. All you need to know is that I love you Dean”.

Dean felt relief overtake him. He laid a sweet kiss on Castiels lips, “Thank you baby. Now shall we go watch a movie before calling it a night?”

Castiel kissed the corner of Deans mouth, “I think that’s a wonderful idea my love”.

The rest of their date was spent cuddling on the sofa as they watched _The Notebook_ , Castiels pick. 

_The rest of the night went perfect._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump....2 months ahead...
> 
> Deans divorce finalised...
> 
> Dinner at Sams....Surprise guests are invited...

**Two Months Later…**

Dean had continued to rebuild himself and his life via counselling and family support. Castiel, Sam, Gabriel and mainly Xander had always encouraged and been there for him. And they still were especially for today whereby his divorce would be finalized legally. 

The court had granted Dean sole ownership of the house, his assets and all his finance. Anna was also given her share of finance and her assets. Also due to her current offences was told to leave the state with a permanent restraining order issued to her.  The red head was not a happy camper but had to abide by law or face the consequences. _Going to jail was something she was afraid of._

Didn’t mean the red head wouldn’t try one more time.

Dean was just walking out of the courthouse when Anna appeared by his side grabbing onto his arm, pleading,  “Dean please. Let’s work on this. We can fix this”.

Dean shrugged her off, “Its over Anna. You conspired to hurt my son and Cas, you slept with my father and many others. I can’t see a future with someone like you. You need to go and live your life. I need to too. Goodbye Anna”. With that Dean walked away ignoring her call for attention.

Castiel engulfed Dean in his arms as the man made it to the bottom of the cement steps. He buried his head into the man’s shoulder, feeling comfort as Dean encircled his arms around Cas waist, pulling him in further. He glanced at Deans watery eyes, “How are you feeling my love?”

Deans heart swelled that Cas first words were those of concern. He wiped the tear running down Cas face as he focused on the blue eyed beauty that held his heart. His own voice thick when he answered, “I am much better Cas. I finally feel like I can spread my wings and fly. You, me and Xander, we can finally be a proper family”.

Castiel smiled brightly at the younger look his love had on. He couldn’t resist laying a soft kiss on Deans lips, resting their foreheads together, “I am happy for you baby. I am happy for us”.

They shared a few more playful nips and soft kisses between tickles and giggles before they heard their little boy call out, “Daddy where my hugs?”

Dean and Castiel laughed as they watched Charlie carry over their bouncy baby. Xander immediately clambered into Deans arms, grabbing a hold of Dean like a little baby octopus. The three year old stared back and forth between a beaming Castiel and Dean. He tilted his head to the side in typical Cas fashion before blurting, “Papa and daddy very happy”. His eyes lit up as he added, bouncing on his tush, “Is it cause of Ander?”

Dean and Cas glanced lovingly at their over hyper baby. Dean laid a peck on his son’s nose making Xander giggle before he softly spoke, “Yes baby. Daddy and papa are so happy to see Xander. We love Xander so much”.

“Yay! I’m awesome!”

Sam and Gabe who had joined the little sweet family cracked a laugh along with Charlie, Dean and Cas. The little one buried his face into Deans shoulder shyly as Dean pecked him on the top of his head.

His son in his arms and Castiel by his side was heaven and he wouldn’t ask for a more perfect moment or memory. _It was going to be one of many._ He felt his brother place a palm on his shoulder, squeezing lightly as Castiel plastered himself to Deans side resting his head on Deans shoulder as they both relished in the warmth of their tiny family.

_This is the official beginning of their road to happiness._

* * *

 

Dinner was organized by Sam and Gabe. Dean had picked up Cas and Xander and made their way over to Sam’s home. Sam had mentioned that they would have surprise guests over so Castiel had baked another extra two Apple pies to add to the other two he had made. _Hey it seemed like everyone loved pie._

They were all in the living room having a chat before dinner when the doorbell rang. Sam slowly got up from the couch despite Dean and Gabe telling him that they would get the door. He slowly rubbed his six month protruding belly, “Jeez calm it guys. I’ll get it. I’m pregnant not paralyzed. Now sit!” Sam made his way to the front door leaving everyone in the living room to continue on with their chats.

It was five minutes in when Sam returned and behind him walked the surprise guests. Castiels eyes widened to saucers, mouth slightly agape before it turned into a megawatt smile, immediately blurting , “Oh my God Bal!’ He than spotted a sweet looking olive skinned beauty and a young teen boy. _Marie and Chris._

“Hello Castiel”, Bal smiled brightly.

Castiels heart soared happily for Balthazar. He strode over to Balthazar giving the man a bear hug, blurting , “I’m so happy to see you”. He beamed at his ex before turning to face the two other guests, he smiled at the woman, stretching out a hand, “And you must be the beautiful Maria. It’s finally good to meet you”.

Maria blushed, shaking Castiels hand, “Hello Castiel. Happy to meet you too”. She than gestured to the teen beside her, “This is my son Christopher”.

Castiel shook the shy teens hand, his heart melted at the sight of Bals carbon copy. He spoke softly, “I am so happy to meet you Christopher”.

Chris returned Castiels smile, “Likewise sir”.

“Please call me Castiel”.

“Castiel”, Chris blushed lightly.

Introductions were than made. Dean and Bal had struck up a conversation like they were old friends, Castiel and Maria had started talking while Xander had started to converse happily with Chris eventually calling Christopher his _New Friend_ which made everyone _Aww_.

Dinner was a joyous affair. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the delicious meal prepared by Sam and Gabe. Balthazar had announced that Maria and he were engaged and were now expecting. They all congratulated the couple.

Dean saw the longing look on Cas face as he stared at the beautiful happy couple. During that Dean squeezed Castiels hand under the table making his angel smile fondly and happily back at him. Things were falling in to place.

Soon dinner was over and after a cup of a hot chocolate, it was time for them to return home. They all said their goodbyes. Bal and his little family vowing to stay in touch with the Winchesters.

Castiel and Dean than said their goodnights to Sam and Gabe. Dean carried his sleeping son to the car, strapping him into the booster seat. He laid a kiss on his baby boys head before shutting the door gently and getting into the drivers side.

Castiel whispered beside Dean while glancing in the rear view mirror to peer at his son, “He is knocked out cold”.

Dean chuckled, “Yup our boy is out”. He gasped when he felt Castiels hand run up his thigh to massage his crotch as his lovers warm breath ghosted his ear, whispering into his ear in a smoky lust filled voice, “Good”.

He moaned as his cock awoke at Castiels touch, and twitched when Castiel started to suck on his earlobe before releasing it and saying, “Now take me home Winchester. It's time for us to finish what we started a long time back".

Dean breathlessly muttered, “Aye aye Captain”. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for leaving you hanging in the end ....
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all sex :)
> 
> Go Destiel!!!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sex scene is ok...Writing sex scenes isn't my strong point but hey I tried :)

Dean and Castiel did not waste anytime after tucking their son in. The desire for each other was too great.

_It’s been too long a wait._

As soon as they entered Castiels room; all bets were off. Lips met in desperation as hands roamed each others clothed bodies. Dean had Castiel pinned against the door as he devoured the man’s lips and mouth with teeth and tongue. Desperate breaths and moans were let out between the lovers. 

Dean broke away from the kiss with a wet pop to gaze into his lovers hooded eyes. He huskily whispered against Castiels swollen red lips, “Are you sure Cas?”

Cas rut his bulge against Deans, voice scratchy and deep as he replied, “Feel that Dean. That’s how sure I am”.

Lips and tongue immediately connected once more. _Wet, sweet and desperate._ Soon shirts were yanked off while they ground harder into each other. The air around them thick with need and want. The bare skin of each others upper front meeting made them whine as electric warm sparks travelled through each others well built torso and chest.

Soon hands travelled lower as lips refused to separate indulging in more open mouthed kisses. Hands fumbled desperately at each others belts as they continued to grind into the other. Shoes were somehow kicked off, followed by Jeans and boxers. Finally their cocks met pulling them out of their kisses to shiver and weep out pleasured moans.

Dean locked his lips to Castiels neck sucking, biting and licking as if hungry while his lover threw his head back moaning aloud, “Oh Dean…mm”. 

Castiels head spun as Deans hands started squeezing the globes of his ass, before a hand ran down the back of his right thigh, hoisting it up so Cas hooked the back of his knee along Deans hip.

Than the man’s middle finger slipped down the top of Cas crack, sliding between his slightly parted ass cheeks and started to rub sensual circles around his pulsing hole. He bit his lip hard as Dean kept toying with the furled ring of muscles trying to hold in his sounds.

Seeing Cas try to hold in his sounds didn’t sit well with Dean. _He wanted to hear his angel._ He thumbed at Castiels lips, while kissing at the side of Cas’ mouth before breathlessly uttering, “I wanna hear you Cas. Let me hear you baby”. He pressed the tip of his finger into Cas hole.

And that’s when Cas let out the most beautiful glutteral moan. The angels cock jumped against Deans letting out a dollop of precum that slid down the head meeting Deans manhood. He trembled lightly as Dean sucked a little hard on his earlobe as he ground into Cas. Cas couldn’t take it anymore. _To hell with foreplay_. He wanted Dean. He threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Deans head, slowly pulling his lovers head back, meeting the nearly black eyes, “Baby please. I need you now. Put it in me”.

Dean growled and claimed Castiels lips in a searing hot kiss, stopping all his ministrations hoisting Castiel up until his lover had both his legs wrapped around his waist. They continued their delicious battle of tongues as Dean walked them over to the bed. 

He continued to knee walk up the mattress lowering Cas gently unto his back with his lovers head situated on the pillow beneath. They continued to deeply explore each others mouths as they rut into each other. 

Castiels hand slipped under the pillow and found the used bottle of lube pulling it out. He diverted his head to the side allowing Deans to kiss and bite at his neck. Tingling sparks consumed him as Dean sucked hard on his pressure points. He threaded his fingers into the tiny hairs on the nape of Deans neck, panting out, “Baby lube”.

Dean pulled away to see Castiel holding onto the lube. He braced his forearms on the side of Cas head, reaching for the lube. He glanced down at his flush breathless sweaty boyfriend, his voice croaky as he asked, “You sure Cas? I don’t think I’ll be able to stop once I start”.

Castiel leaned up and nipped at Deans bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it with a wet pop, “I don’t want you to stop Dean. Claim me as yours. Mark me with your come”.

Dean swore he blanked out for a moment. He had to squeeze the base of his dick as he struggled for air on the verge of coming. 

Castiel studied his lovers blissed out expression. More pleasure feeling his groin, “Fuck that’s hot Dean. Almost coming on my words alone, huh honey”.

Once Dean got his almost spurting dick under control, he claimed Castiels lips once more, digging his tongue into the man’s mouth tasting all the sweetness before he pulled back and got on his hunches between Castiels spread thighs, he popped the cap for the lube, “Get ready baby. Daddy’s going to own you”.

Castiel moaned, pulling his legs up by hooking his hands under his knees, “What are you waiting for big boy”.

Dean gripped the base of his dick once more trying to starve off another orgasm as he came into view of Castiels pink hole. “Oh God baby you trying to get me to bust a nut”.

“Something like that Dean”, Castiel teased.

Dean chuckled at the angels playfulness before he rubbed his lubed finger around his lovers hole. He ran his hand up the inside of Cas thigh as he slowly inserted a finger, “Oh Cas. Your hole is hungry”.

“Hungry for your cock Dean. More!’

Dean started to finger Cas, soon one finger became two and two became three making the angel begin to squirm and cry out in pleasure. Meanwhile Dean whispered soothing words to Cas. He ensured to miss Cas prostate on purpose. _Stimulating Cas G-spot was a job for his rock hard cock._

“Dean….Dean I’m ready….oh!’

Dean slipped his fingers out. He dribbled lube onto his proud veiny cock before stroking it. As he ran his cockhead up and down the hungry hole he asked, “Cas you sure honey?”

Cas huffed out sounding a little irritated, “Dean if you do not put your cock in me now than I will satisfy myself with my purple dildo. Got it!”

Dean snickered playfully at the angels pout before pushing the head of his cock inside the tight ring of muscle. _God so tight._

He gripped onto Castiels thighs and slowly drove his cock steadily in a fluid motion. _He sank in like a knife to butter._ Both were trembling and panting hard as they finally became joined to the hilt.

Dean held still for a while watching Castiel suck in deep breaths, feeling the hole flutter around his monster trying to adjust to the intrusion. He watched as Castiel chuckled breathlessly, letting go of his legs, running his hand up Deans pectorals before thumbing at Deans nipples. The blue eyed beauty fixed Dean a sultry look before muttering, “Fuck me Dean”.

Dean growled and situated his hands on either side above Castiels shoulders, staring down at his lover before pulling out slow and pushing back in. He continued at this pace until Castiel wrapped his thighs around Deans waist. He leaned down and claimed Castiel lips before he started up a quicker, harder pace. 

Both could not hold back their moans and cries of pleasure as they lost themselves in the throes of passion. 

Castiel gasped hard as the head of Deans cock punched his prostate repeatedly. The part that drove him delirious was when Dean would plunge in and hold his cock in for a few seconds allowing the head to prod at his prostate. “Ah ahhh Christ Dean. Ohh fuck!”

Dean rammed in repeatedly, feeling hot pleasure sear through his groin, he panted, “You got a naughty mouth on you huh Cas!...ohh Fuck!”

Castiel pulled Dean in for a filthy kiss before flipping them around. He instantly started bouncing on Deans cock, both crying out with their heads thrown back. 

Dean gripped onto Castiels hips, flattening his feet on the mattress and plunging up repeatedly into his lover. The feeling of Castiels tight channel massaging his cock felt too good. His thighs began to quiver, “Oh Cas….yes baby! Ride me like that cowboy!”

Castiel was swimming in a sea of bliss as he worked himself on his lovers cock. _He was in heaven_. His eyes met his lovers hooded ones, refusing to separate their stares as they continued to work each other up. “Ohh Dean….it’s perfect!”

“Oh Cas. Oh baby I’m so close. You feel so good so tight so right. Aghn baby!”

The bed creaked loudly in time with their hard plunges, the smell of sex, their bodies glistening with sweat and flushed with heat, the sounds of heavy pants, skin and Deans balls smacking against Cas combined with moans and groans filled the air. Soon all were getting louder as the lovers began to near their peaks.

Dean saw Castiel getting tired so he spun them around until Castiel was laying once more on his back before ramming back in. He leaned laying a kiss on Cas lips, whispering, “I’m so close baby. Tell me what to do?”

Castiel was also on the edge. He moaned out, “Dean please…Come inside me…mm make me yours”.

“Cas-“, Deans voice faltered at the end before the man held himself deeply trembling as his eyes rolled to the back of his skull, coming hard.

The feeling of Deans come filling him up deep and his lovers absolutely blissed out look did for Cas. His back bowed crying out brokenly as he painted Dean and his chest with hot come.

Dean let out a glutteral moan as the walls of Castiels cavern milked his cock making him release another spurt of come into his lover. They rocked into each other nice and easy.

A minute after calming down Dean laid a soft kiss on a knocked out Castiels sweaty head before he inched out slowly. His lover gave a light moan as Dean maneuvered them until Castiel was the little spoon.

Dean kissed his lovers shoulder softly. He breathed his lovers Apple scented shampoo in. The palm of his hand laying flat on Castiels tummy. _He couldn’t help but wish a little miracle was happening right under the palm of his hand._

He fell asleep with a smile on his face dreaming of better things to come with his beautiful family.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Xander playdate
> 
> Ok I'll put it out there: this chapter has a purpose....Xancus relationship will be highly focused on in the series...of course in their teen years when their friendship will head in the direction of a romantic one...this is just the beginning :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And 20,000 hits!!!! I'm so happy!!! Thank you my lovely readers!!! ♡♡♡

Xander woke up to the smell of bacon. His stomach grumbled loudly. _Uh oh Mr. Tummy is hungry._ He rubbed his eyes and climbed off the bed. He happily skipped out of his room, still in his jammies, all the way to the kitchen _. He wanted to surprise papa._

He was about to squeal a happy _good morning_ when he saw daddy cooking bacon. _Daddy is here. Daddy is making them breakfast. Wow!_ He felt like he was about to get his favorite pie. He scuttled towards his father and squealed out, “Hello daddy!”

Dean heaved Xander up, cuddling him close before placing a kiss on his cheek, “Good morning my sonny boy”.

“Good morning daddy!” Xander bounced happily on his tush. He looked around, head tilted, “Where papa daddy?!”

Daddy smiled, “Well your papa is still asleep love. How about you go wake him up for breakfast while daddy finishes up here?”

“Ok daddy!” As soon as Xanders feet touched the floor, he was off scuttling away with daddy cracking a laugh at him.

Xander opened the door slowly before tiptoeing to papa’s bed. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over to papa. He moved closer to papa and could hear papa snoring lightly. He giggled. _It’s funny when papa snores._ Papa looks nice when he asleep. _Like an angel._

Xander lays a peck on papa’s cheek. He rubs his hand on papa’s cheek softly, “Papa wake up. Papa! PAPA! PAAAAAPPPAAAAA!”

Papa makes this small sounds and starts to move. His eyes slowly opening until he can sees papa’s really nice blue eyes. He giggles when papa pulls him in for a tickle, a hug and kisses on his cheek. Papas sleepy voice says, “Good morning baby”.

Xander smiles at papa, “Good morning papa. Daddy says to come has breakfast. He making bacons and eggs!” He says the last parts excitedly.

Papa  smiles and chuckles, “Really? Ok than let’s go eat”.

“Yay!” Xander claps happily. _His tummy is really hungry._

Papa laughs before he gets up and hauls Xander into his arms making the little one squeal happily. They make their way to the kitchen talking about Marcus who will be coming over for a playdate at 10am. Xander is so excited to see Marcus again. _He misses his Marcus._

Daddy smiles with all his nice white teeth when he sees papa. He walks to papa and lays a kiss on papa’s mouth. Xander covers his eyes with his palm because it’s a big people’s kinda kiss. He says, “Eww papa, daddy!”

He hears papa and daddy chuckle making him look at their happy faces. Daddy messes my hair, making me scream happily before he says, “Sorry bud. Now let’s have breakfast and than it’s time to get you ready for your playdate with Marcus ok?”

Xander claps happily, “Ok daddy!”

Breakfast was fun. I likes when daddy, papa and I are all having breakfast together like a big happy family. I study papa and daddy. They make too much _goo goo_ eyes at each other _. But that’s ok because I loves to see them happy together._

* * *

**Novak Residence**

The Kendall’s arrived at around 9.45am. Luke and Melanie greeted Castiel and Dean while Xander and Marcus were hugging, jumping and squealing happily. Castiel and the adults had escorted the boys to the living room where toys were already scattered everywhere. 

Marcus and Xander had got to playing with their superhero figures while the adults sat by the table chatting away with cups of coffee and pies at hand. Every once in a while peaking at the kids to ensure they were ok.

Xander studied his friend, he smiled when his friend picked the Robin action figure _. So that means he was Batman_. He announced, “You my Robin Marcus”.

“And you my Batman Xander”, Marcus smiled genuinely showing his deep dimples.

Xander and Marcus began swirling their action figures in the air, before Xander blurted, “Wait a minute! Batman can’t fly!”

“Oh boy! I don’t thinks Robin can too”. Marcus taps his own forehead lightly before he places his action figure on the ground, “Shall we paints Xander? I likes painting”.

“Ok Marcus boo”, Xander replies with a smile.

Marcus beams brightly, before grabbing at the pencils and crayons. The boys begin to draw quietly while lying flat on their bellies.

After several quiet minutes, Xander studied his drawing before glancing at Marcus, “Are you done boo?”

Marcus blushed and hid his drawing against his chest, “Its ugly.”

“What?! Your drawings are not ugly Marcus! I seen them and I likes all of thems!”

Marcus eyes brightened as he smiled, “Really?!”

“Yeah! Now show me”. Xander gestured with his hand. 

Marcus placed the drawing before Xander. Xanders smile widened, “Oh its awesome Marcus!” Xander pointed at the two stick figures holding hands. “Who’s the two people’s you draw Marcus?”

“You and Me Xander. We holding hands and we will always be best friends. See the happy Sun and the mountains and the rainbow”.

Xander clapped, “That’s awesome Marcus. I loves it! Can I keeps it? I stick it on my room wall!”

Marcus tapped his finger on his lips thinking before he answered, “Only if I keeps yours too Marcus. Show me yours!”

Xander beamed, “You can keeps my drawings Marcus”. Xander shows Marcus his drawing, “Isn’t it awesome?!”

“Wooowww!” Marcus gestures at the two figures inside a red heart. “And who are they Xander?!”

“That’s us Marcus! You are my best friends and I loves you. That’s why I draw big hearts around us!”

Marcus clapped and squeals, “I loves it Xander”. He lays a quick peck on Xanders cheek making him giggle.

Meanwhile Dean, Castiel, Luke and Melanie studied the duo quietly. All with amused expressions. 

Dean than turned and said with a grin, “I’m sensing that our kids are going to grow up to be very close”.

Melanie chuckled, “Yup a little too close you could say”.

“Its cute”, Luke adds.

“I think our kids will make the perfect pair”, Castiel mutters while shooting the giggling boys a fond expression.

“Mhmm boys are already smitten but are too little to know certain feelings”, Dean says.

The adults watch the boys play happily knowing that Marcus and Xanders bond was something special.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue ....

**Epilogue**

**One month later**

“Ew gross Charlie! What the hell have you got cooking in the kitchen?”

 Charlie scrunched her features, “Whadaya mean Castiel. I’m making your favorite dish with all its meaty goodness”. She opened the pot lid to show Cas the pot roast. 

Immediately Castiel clasped a hand to his mouth, running towards the toilet. He immediately spewed his guts into the toilet. While he was heaving into the toilet bowl, Charlie appeared beside him, rubbing his back. “What the hell is wrong with you Cas? You’ve been feeling like this the whole week. As if you’re pregnant”. She added as an afterthought. 

Castiel sucked in a breath. _This seemed all too familiar now._ He had experienced the same when he was pregnant to Xander. He shot Charlie a slightly panicked look, “I think I might be pregnant Charlie”.

Charlie’s eyes widened to saucers, “Oh Christ. How many times have you and Dean done the dirty?”

Castiel rubbed at the nape of his neck, a pink tinge staining his cheeks, “Um every night since the divorce”.

“Did you use protection?”

“Um no”. Castiel shrugged, “Didn’t see the need to since we really love one another and I have been taking contraceptive pills”.

Charlie smacked her forehead, “You do know that there is still a small chance of conceiving even with family planning pills right?” She than aimed him a curious look, “Wait why don’t you look worried? Why do you look slightly happy?”

Castiel smiled, “Because Dean and I have been having a lot of baby talks after sex. Though when we’re ready. It’s why I hadn’t stopped taking the pills. Dean has also had a little tummy fetish. Always rubbing at my tummy and I swear he is whispering an enchantment while he soothes my belly”.

Charlie clicked her tongue, “Wow the man is smitten”. She than added, “Lets say you are pregnant; will Dean take the news kindly or will he disappear just like he did in your last pregnancy?”

That thought actually scared Cas. _He doesn’t think he can go through another pregnancy without Dean_. However, the changes in Dean he sees everyday is keeping him hopeful. He uttered, “I don’t know what to expect Charlie but if I am pregnant than I will have no choice but to inform him”.

“Do you doubt him Cas?”

“Absolutely not Charlie. If he does refuse this pregnancy than he is the worst of human beings. However, seeing the bond he has with our son Xander, I know Dean will never abandon us. Not after he has come this far”.

Charlie rubbed her best friends back, “Lets go get a test. If you are positive than we can go confirm with the doctor and then tell your man and son”.

“Thank you Charlie”.

* * *

_Positive_. That’s what Castiel found out and the doctor later confirmed. _Now it was time to relay the news to Dean._

Much like the first time, Castiel and Dean had just finished a hot and heavy session when Castiel chose to reveal the pregnancy information to Dean. _It felt like déjà vu._

He rested his head on Deans chest, running circles around the man’s nipple when he muttered, “Dean I have to tell you something love? Something very important”.

Dean ran a hand soothingly up and down Castiels spine, “What is it baby?”

Castiel took a deep breath before uttering, “I’m pregnant”.

Everything was dead quiet. Not even the sound of breathing could be heard. Castiels heart began to thump hard against his ribcage. Tears were starting to cloud his vision. _God now Dean was going to leave him again_. He hadn’t even realized that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling his clothes on with a blank mind. _He wasn’t going to stick around for Deans insults._ But than warm arms wrapped around his waist and Deans warm breath ghosted his ear, “Baby don’t ok”.

Castiel couldn’t help the sour bite in his tone, “Are you pissed at me Dean? Huh? Just like last time I told you I was pregnant!”

Dean immediately pulled Castiel to lay down on the mattress before straddling his lover. His heart squeezed at the sadness and tears Castiel had streaming down his face. His lover refusing to look at him, head turned to the side. He slowly guided Cas head so that their eyes met before he said, “I am not pissed Cas. I’m more shocked and overjoyed that I can’t get my words out. I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to make you doubtful. I am so so so happy right now. You have no idea how much I’ve dreamed of this”.

Castiel swallowed, whispering, “So you want to have this baby?”

Dean smiled widely, “Yes Castiel I want to have this baby and maybe a few more down the road”. Dean winked.

Castiel cracked a laugh. His heart swelling. He ran a hand down Deans cheek, “We’re going to have another munchkin Dean”. 

Dean wiggled his brows, “Oh yes. So my super sperms have worked”.

Castiel wrinkled his nose, “Uh Dean really?”

“Too soon”.

Castiel chuckled, “Yup plus I think I can live without that saying for the rest of my life thank you very much”.

Dean pecked Castiel on the lips before he moved down to his lovers still flat tummy. He laid several kisses onto the tummy whispering, “I love you baby. Daddy and papa love you very much”.

Castiel threaded his fingers through Deans hair as he watched his lover have a tender exchange with their little growing bundle. _Next was Xander._

* * *

Xander scrutinized Castiels belly for a few minutes before he uttered, “But how did it gets in there?”

Dean ruffled his son’s hair, “Daddy had to do a lot of hard work sonny”.

“What’s? How?”

Castiel chuckled. _His baby was too clever and inquisitive._ He quirked a brow at a Dean, “Yeah how baby Daddy?”

Dean poked his tongue at Cas before he said, “Daddy had to give papa some good hard loving”.

“Lots of hugs and kisses daddy?” Xander announced innocently.

“Yup sonny. Loads of hugs and kisses”, Dean repeated laying a kiss on Xanders head. “Only between papa and daddy”.

Xander tilted his head, before placing his small palm onto Castiels tummy. A smile burst on his face, “He’s awesome. I gonna be the best bigs brother ever!”

Dean and Castiel smiled joyfully at one another.

* * *

**8 Months Later**

Castiel had finally given birth to a healthy 3.4kg baby boy. Dean and Castiel watched as Xander was introduced to his little brother who was nestled snuggly in Castiels arms. 

They watched as Xander studied the little freckled face, Sandy blonde, green eyed pudgy baby in a bee onesie. Castiels heart swelled with so much love right now. _This has got to be the most perfect memory or moment in his life._

Castiel asked softly, “Do you want to hold him Xander?”

Xander nodded, “Aha”.

Dean chuckled before he ensured that Xander was nestled nicely in his arms before nodding at Castiel. He watched his lover slip the baby into Xanders arms. Their baby boy just made little fussy sounds before smiling up at his brother.

That moment was the most perfect one for Dean. He could feel tears in his eyes as he studied his precious boys. _God he loved them so much._

Xander asked, “What’s his name?”

“His name is Leon Casey Winchester baby”, Dean announced softly.

Xander smiled at his brother, “Hi Leon. I’m Xander. Your big brother”.

Leon made a little gurgling sound waving his little fists in the air.

Xander slowly rocked Leon  in his arms before looking up at Dean, “Can we keep him daddy?”

Dean and Castiel both laughed lightly. 

Apparently Xander was serious, “So can we keeps him?”

Castiel ran a hand down his eldest cheek, “Of course baby. He is already ours”.

“Yay!” Xander beamed brightly before looking down at his little brother, “I love you Leon. I going to takes good care of you”.

Meanwhile Dean and Castiel threaded their fingers together. _This was heaven._

 **THE END**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my heart breaks to say that I am ending the fic here :,(
> 
> It's been such a wonderful experience with you readers guiding me in my writing. You are awesome....but Do not get too upset...there is a sequel on the way ♡
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My second Destiel fic. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I will keep my chapters slightly short as it keeps me organized :)
> 
> Please pardon my English and sentence structures as it is not my first language. I try though.
> 
> I also appreciate positive and constructive feedback as you lovely readers motivate me to write and kudos too please as it tells me you like the story :)


End file.
